La hija del mayordomo
by cerezo de la luna
Summary: Despúes de dos años Sasuke y Sakura se ven las caras en navidad. Sasuke sabe que Sakura tuvo un hijo con su primo, pero... ¿y si no es así?
1. Argumento

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Antes de nada quisiera pedir perdón, porque se que este no es el fic que os había prometido, ni el que os dije a algunas que iba a subir, los he tenido que cambiar porque el pen donde los tenia guardados se me ha perdido, así que hasta que lo encuentre iré subiendo otros fics. **_

_**Título del libro: Novia de invierno**_

_**Autora: lynne graham**_

_**Bueno aquí está el argumento de este fic:**_

La hija del mayordomo:

Sakura siempre había amado a Sasuke Uchiha, pero él simplemente la deseaba. Después de todo, ella no era más que la hija del mayordomo. Durante dos años, Sakura mantuvo en secreto el fruto de aquel fin de semana de pasión, pero se vio obligada a pasar las navidades con Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía seguir ocultándole que Sanosuke era su hijo?


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Un aumento...? ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo un aumento? —preguntó Ayame mirando atónita a la joven—Creo que somos más que generosos contigo. Te damos un salario, pensión y alimentación completa, ¡y recuerda que sois dos!

Serena se sintió tremendamente avergonzada ante aquella respuesta, pero insistió:

—Pero trabajo seis días a la semana, y además también hago de niñera por las noches...

—No puedo ni siquiera creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación—contraatacó Ayame, roja de ira—Te ocupas de los trabajos de la casa y cuidas de los niños. ¿Por qué no ibas a cuidarlos? De todos modos, tienes que cuidar de Sanosuke por las noches... no esperarás que te paguemos un extra por eso, ¿no? No sé cómo puedes ser tan desagradecida después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti...

—Es que me cuesta mucho llegar a fin de mes—la interrumpió Sakura humillada.

—¿Sí?, pues no entiendo qué haces con el dinero—replicó su jefa secamente—Lo que sí sé es que mi marido, Juugo, se va a quedar de piedra cuando le cuente cuáles son tus exigencias.

—No son exigencias—contraatacó Serena tensa—son peticiones.

—Pues petición denegada—contestó Ayame airada, caminando resuelta hacia la puerta de la cocina—Estoy muy enfadada y muy decepcionada contigo, Sakura. Aquí tienes un trabajo muy bueno. ¡Dios, ojalá alguien me pagara a mí por quedarme en casa y llenar el lavavajillas! Os tratamos, a Sanosuke y a ti, como si fuerais de la familia, te cuidamos cuando estabas embarazada... y te diré una cosa: ¡ninguno de nuestros amigos habría considerado si quiera la posibilidad de meter en casa a una niñera embarazada y soltera!

Sakura no respondió, no había nada más que decir. No quería arriesgarse a que Ayame estallara y la echara. Ninguna niñera trabajaba la cantidad de horas que trabajaba Sakura aunque, en realidad, no era solo una niñera, por mucho que Ayame insistiera en ello. Había entrado en casa de los Nimura como niñera aceptando una miseria en lugar de un salario digno, pero sus horas de trabajo habían ido en aumento hasta convertirse también en sirvienta. En aquel momento se había sentido tan agradecida de tener un techo bajo el que cobijarse que no había puesto ninguna objeción.

Lo cierto era que, cuando había estado embarazada, había sido muy inocente. En aquel momento, los Nimura habían sido para ella como una parada de autobús: Sakura había creído que, en cuanto tuviera al niño, podría encontrar un trabajo mejor. Sin embargo, poco a poco, aquella idea había ido desvaneciéndose al comprender el dinero que costaba mantener a un niño y, más aún, lo que costaba alquilar una casa en una ciudad tan cara como Londres. No había tenido elección.

—No se hable más—murmuró Ayame graciosamente desde el umbral de la puerta, consciente de que quien calla otorga—¿No crees que deberías ir metiendo a los niños en el baño? Son más de las seis y media, y están armando un buen alboroto.

Eran más de las ocho cuando Sakura consiguió por fin meter a los niños en la cama. Juugo y Ayame habían salido a cenar hacía tiempo. Kaoru, de seis años, y Kohaku y Sota, los gemelos de cuatro años, eran niños encantadores, ricos en juguetes y pobres en cariño y atención por parte de sus padres. Juugo era juez, y nunca estaba en casa, y Ayame era una mujer de negocios que pocas veces abandonaba la oficina antes de las siete.

Tenían una casa espaciosa, bonitamente amueblada, un Porsche y un Range Rover, pero Ayame era tan tacaña, que había ordenado instalar un contador de gas en la habitación de Sakura, sobre el garaje. El dormitorio no disponía de calefacción central y, en origen, había sido un trastero, así que hacía un frío helador.

Sakura arropó bien a su hijo, tratando de que asomara solo la coronilla de cabellos negros rizados, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Salió al pasillo y corrió escaleras abajo a abrir antes de que el timbre despertara a Kaoru, que tenía un sueño muy ligero. Se retiró un mechón de cabello rosado del rostro y presionó el intercomunicador.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Sakura...?

Sakura dio un paso atrás, alarmada. Sedosa, sexy, aquella voz ronca tenía cierto acento griego. Hacía más de dos años que no escuchaba aquella voz, y reconocerlo la llenó de pánico. El timbre volvió a sonar, impaciente.

—¡Por favor, no llames así... vas a despertar a los niños! —exclamó por el intercomunicador.

—Sakura... abre la puerta —ordenó Sasuke.

—No...no puedo... no me está permitido abrir por las noches, cuando estoy sola —musitó ella, diciendo la verdad—No sé qué quieres de mí ni cómo me has encontrado, pero me da igual. ¡Vete de aquí!

Sasuke presionó otra vez el timbre con insistencia. Sakura, de mal humor, se apresuró al porche, corrió las cortinas, y abrió.

—Gracias —respondió Sasuke con frialdad.

Atónita ante su sola presencia, Sakura abrió la boca. El pulso le latía furiosamente.

—No puedes entrar...

—No seas ridícula—contestó él arqueando una ceja.

Sakura miró involuntariamente sus ojos, del color de una noche tormentosa, y se estremeció ante la respuesta de su cuerpo. Era Sasuke Uchiha en persona: de pie, delante de la puerta de los Nimura, con su metro noventa de estatura y su aire de sofisticación y devastadora masculinidad. La chaqueta de etiqueta destacaba sus anchos hombros, y los pantalones de confección impecable acentuaban las estrechas caderas y las largas, larguísimas piernas. Cada línea de sus bellos y exquisitos rasgos ex presaba confianza en sí mismo, y sus cabellos eran negros, espesos y brillantes. Sakura no podía creer que fuera real, que estuviera de verdad delante de ella.

—No puedes entrar—repitió restregándose las manos sudorosas en la pernera de los vaqueros.

—Sakura...tengo sed—musitó Kaoru medio dormida, desde las escaleras.

Sakura se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y corrió al pasillo escasamente iluminado.

—Vuelve a la cama, yo te llevaré un vaso de agua.

Sasuke entró en el vestíbulo y cerró la puerta. Sakura se volvió hacia él y lo miró con ojos suplicantes, pero no dijo nada. No quería desvelar y alertar a la niña de la presencia de un extraño en casa. Se mordió el labio llena de frustración y corrió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, que subió al dormitorio. Ayame y Juugo habían salido a tomar una cena rápida, y podían estar de vuelta en cualquier momento. Se enfadarían si veían que había dejado pasar a un extraño.

Confusa, acostó a Kaoru y se apresuró a bajar de nuevo las escaleras. Sasuke seguía de pie en el vestíbulo. No le hubiera extrañado encontrarlo sentado en uno de los sofás de piel del salón. La gente extendía alfombras cuando pasaba Sasuke, jamás lo dejaban de pie en el vestí bulo o delante de la puerta. Su imperio electrónico, de éxito internacional, generaba una enorme riqueza que le confería un poder y una influencia inmensa en el ámbito de los negocios.

Sakura captó la mirada desinhibida de Sasuke, que escrutaba su esbelta figura, y vaciló en el último escalón. Sus espectaculares ojos negros la observaban provocativamente, recorriendo desde sus generosos pechos hasta los ojos. Sakura se quedó sin aliento, se detuvo en seco. Su corazón latía tan aprisa y estaba tan sofocada, que sentía mareos.

—No te retendré mucho tiempo—le informó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Preguntó Sakura con un susurro, tratando de recobrarse de aquel instante de aturdimiento—¿Has venido por mi padre?, ¿está enfermo?

—No, que yo sepa Kenji está perfectamente bien—contestó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura se ruborizó. Comprendía perfectamente el des concierto momentáneo de Sasuke. Sin duda, el infierno se helaría antes de que Sasuke Uchiha hiciera de chico de los recados de uno de los sirvientes de su abuelo. Rebelándose momentáneamente contra las rígidas reglas de Esmeralda, Ayame, Sakura abrió la puerta del salón y lo invitó a pasar.

—Podemos hablar aquí—dijo tensa, tratando de fingir que todo era normal.

Sin embargo, con Sanosuke arriba, durmiendo, y Sasuke abajo, comportándose como un cortés y frío extraño, era imposible. Quizá Sasuke tuviera miedo de que ella volviera a echarse en sus brazos, pensó horrorizada. Sakura bajó el rostro ruborizado, pero los humillantes recuerdos siguieron acudiendo a su mente como misiles que encontraran fácilmente su objetivo.

Había vivido obsesionada con Sasuke durante más años de los que deseaba recordar, y no había sido precisamente una de esas adolescentes que se sientan a soñar esperando a que ocurra el milagro. A los diecinueve años, ya había tramado todo un plan para conquistarlo, y había roto todas las reglas con el único objetivo de pescarlo. Había olvidado quién era él y quién ella. Y, finalmente, había conseguido lo que buscaba: Sasuke se había lanzado sobre ella tan deprisa y con tanta pasión, que la cabeza le había dado vueltas y más vueltas.

El silencio se hizo tenso. Nerviosa, Sakura levantó la cabeza y vio a Sasuke observándola. Estaba atrapada sin remedio, tenía el pulso acelerado, sudaba. Sakura se pasó una mano por los largos cabellos que caían en torno a su rostro y se los apartó de la cara. Los ojos de Sasuke siguieron de cerca aquel movimiento en cascada de cabellos brillantes. Las pestañas negras velaban su mirada penetrante. De nuevo los labios de Sasuke parecieron endurecer se y ponerse tensos.

—¿Cómo has descubierto dónde vivía?—se apresuró Sakura a preguntar al comprender que el silencio se hacía insoportable.

—Mi abuelo me pidió que te buscara...

—¿Ryu?—inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño incrédula.

—He venido únicamente a ofrecerte su invitación—continuó Sasuke con sencillez—Ryu quiere que vayas a pasar la Navidad con él.

—¿La Navidad? —repitió Sakura confusa.

—Quiere conocer a su bisnieto.

Aquel último y sorprendente anuncio dejó a Sakura con la boca abierta. Sus rodillas parecieron fallar, de modo que se sentó en un sillón. ¿Sasuke sabía que tenía un hijo? Jamás habría supuesto que Ryu quisiera compartir aquel secreto con su nieto.

¿Ryu quería conocer a Sanosuke? Dos años atrás, la había exhortado a deshacerse del bebé. La noticia de que la hija del mayordomo estaba embarazada de uno de sus nietos lo había enfurecido. Aquel caballero flemático al que lo aterrorizaba el escándalo había tratado por todos los medios de facilitarle la huida de Uchiha Court.

—Los viejos sienten que van a morir—explicó Sasuke con una mirada indescifrable, fija sobre ella—Y, francamente, de lo que se muere es de curiosidad. Es evidente que si te humillas agradecida ante él eso redundará en tu pro pio provecho.

—¿Humillarme? —repitió Sakura airada.

—Conozco el trato que hiciste con Ryu, Sakura. Conozco toda la historia—alegó Sasuke severo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—contestó Sakura incrédula, tensa.

—Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando—contraatacó Sasuke—Los robos, Sakura—se apresuró Sasuke a recordarle—Ryu te pilló con las manos en la masa, confesaste.

Sakura levantó la vista. La angustia y el resentimiento eran evidentes en la expresión de su rostro.

—¡Me prometió que jamás se lo diría a nadie!

Sakura deseaba morirse allí mismo. Ryu le había prometido mantenerlo en secreto y, más que nada, Sakura deseaba ocultárselo a Sasuke. No podía soportar la idea de que él pensara que era una ladrona, que había robado pequeños objetos de arte de Uchiha Court, donde vivían y trabajaban su padre y su madrastra.

—Después de tu partida, no volvió a desaparecer nada, y eso resulta bastante significativo. Ryu tenía pocas esperanzas de mantener en secreto la identidad del culpable.

—Así que entonces mi padre debe saberlo también—musitó ella mortificada.

—Yo jamás he hablado de ese tema con él—replicó Sasuke tenso.

Jamás había sufrido humillación más amarga en su vida. Sakura bajó los ojos y observó los zapatos italianos de piel de Sasuke. Odiaba a Sasuke por creer y aceptar sin más que ella era una ladrona. ¿Era ésa la razón por la que se había referido a Sanosuke como si el niño no tuviera nada que ver con él? ¿Tan ofensiva le resultaba su falta de honestidad, que se sentía incapaz de reconocerla como a la madre de su hijo?, se preguntó Sakura rabiosa. Ryu quería conocer a su bisnieto. ¿Acaso él no tenía el menor interés de conocer al niño? Sakura era incapaz de pensar con claridad, nada de lo que oía tenía el menor sentido para ella.

—Quiero que te marches—contestó Sakura temblorosa—No te he pedido que vengas.

—Esa respuesta es completamente irracional, estoy convencido de que pronto cambiarás de opinión—aseguró Sasuke—Ryu habría llamado a la policía de no haber le contado que estabas embarazada. Tuviste suerte de es capar sin una condena judicial. Esos robos tuvieron lugar durante un largo período de tiempo, no fueron el resulta do de una tentación repentina.

Sakura cerró los ojos brevemente. Cuando, en el calor del momento, había confesado una culpa que no había cometido, lo había hecho creyendo así proteger a alguien a quien amaba y pensando que, en todo caso, no tenía ya nada que perder. Después de todo, había perdido a Sasuke y había aceptado abandonar Uchiha Court antes de que su estado se hiciera patente. Tras el rechazo deSasuke, se había sentido desolada, y era excesivamente orgullosa como para presentarse ante él y contarle cuáles eran las consecuencias de su fin de semana de pasión.

—Ryu está dispuesto a olvidar el pasado por el bien de tu hijo—continuó Sasuke.

—Mi hijo tiene un nombre... se llama Sanosuke—contestó Sakura.

—Sería una estupidez, en tu posición, hacer caso omiso de la oferta de paz. Estoy convencido de que Ryu está dispuesto a mantenerte.

—No quiero nada de ninguno de vosotros—contestó Sakura profundamente ruborizada y disgustada, levantan do la vista—Pero me gustaría saber por qué Ryucree de pronto que es su deber ofrecerme dinero.

—Es obvio que se debe a que su nieto, Sai, ha deja do de lado su deber de manteneros al niño y a ti—contestó Sasuke con ojos duros como diamantes, sosteniendo la mirada de Sakura en una franca y dura colisión.

Sakura se quedó helada. ¿Por qué iba a ser deber de Sai mantenerlos a ella y a Sanosuke? De pronto comprendió, pero todo aquello no logró sino confundirla aún más. Era evidente que Sasuke creía que Sai, su primo, era el padre de Sanosuke, pero, ¿por qué?

Sakura estaba encendida de ira. Saber de dónde se había sacado Sasuke esa idea era lo de menos. Estaba demasiado enfadada por la opinión que Sasuke debía de tener sobre su moral. De modo que Sasuke la veía como una ladrona y una buscona. Al fin y al cabo, solo una joven promiscua habría mantenido relaciones íntimas con los dos nietos de Ryu en cuestión de tres meses. Sasuke parecía feliz de creer que ella se había acostado con su primo inmediatamente después de acostarse con él, y más contento aún de pensar que el niño era de su primo.

—Sakura, no he venido aquí a discutir contigo ni a hablar de temas personales que, francamente, no tienen ninguna relación conmigo—explicó Sasuke en tono de reproche—Te he traído la invitación de Ryu, pero no tengo tiempo para altercados... Tengo una cita, y llego tarde.

Por una décima de segundo, Sakura sintió como si la hubiera acuchillado. ¿Una cita? ¿De modo que el apena do viudo había vuelto por fin a la circulación? ¡Bravo por él! Y, por supuesto, los sórdidos problemas personales de Sakura no tenían ningún interés para él. En realidad, para un hombre como Sasuke; sincero, inteligente y apasionado solo en la cama, escapar del escándalo de verse relacionado con una ladrona era algo de lo que se podía felicitar.

—Sakura...

Sakura se volvió. Estaba pálida. Sentía la necesidad de aplastar a Sasuke, de castigarlo por su deliberado distanciamiento de ella, de hacerle daño, de herirlo por fingir que entre ellos no había habido jamás nada más que una intrascendente amistad.

Los rasgos de Sasuke, duros y oscuros, parecían impa cientes. Él insistió:

—Ryu te espera el jueves. Supongo que puedo de cirle que aceptas su invitación...

Sakura apartó los ojos de Sasuke. Sentía un torbellino de emociones en su interior, pero la más fuerte era la ira.

—Debes de estar de broma—sonrió amargamente—No tengo ningún deseo de pasar las navidades con tu abuelo, y estoy segura de que él tiene menos ganas aún de pasar las conmigo.

—Pensé que te tentaría la idea de hacer las paces con tu propia familia.

Una risa irónica resonó en la habitación. ¿Hacer las paces? Sasuke no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Jamás había tenido con su padre más que una relación tensa y difícil. Soltera y con un hijo, y etiquetada de ladrona, ¿qué bien venida imaginaba Sasuke que le iban a dar?

—Me marché de Uchiha Court... sabiendo que no volvería jamás. No me dio pena, y no quiero volver ni de visita. Esa fase de mi vida terminó para siempre.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke, directos y desinhibidos, se fijaron en ella examinando su perfil.

—Supongo que he tenido muy poco tacto mencionan do esos robos.

—Jamás esperaría ningún tacto ni consideración por tu parte—alegó Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas, decidida a no desmoronarse delante de él—Pero me niego a que me manejen. Estás loco si has creído que voy a presentarme ante tu abuelo con el sombrero en la mano, como pidién dole caridad. Yo sola me las arreglo muy bien.

—Trabajas de sirvienta...siempre juraste que no trabajarías de sirvienta.

Sakura vaciló, apretó los puños. Sirvienta. Pero no de Sasuke que, desde la cuna, se había visto rodeado de criados sin rostro que lo habían servido bajo la democrática e igualitaria etiqueta de «personal doméstico». Sakura giró la cabeza bruscamente, ruborizada y tentada de abofetear lo.

—¡Dios...! ¡Solo el más estúpido y egoísta de los orgullos podría obligarte a rechazar tan magnánima invita ción! Ryu podría hacer mucho por tu hijo. Piensa en el niño. ¿Por qué tiene que sufrir él por tus errores?—exigió saber Sasuke —Tu deber, como madre, es tener en cuenta su futuro.

Una ola de dolor e ira embargó a Sakura, que se vol vió hacia él con ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas.

—¿Y qué hay del deber de su padre?

La boca sensual y generosa de Sasuke se torció en una mueca antes de responder:

—Cuando te acuestas con una persona tan irresponsable y egoísta como Sai, debes saber que, si algo sale mal, estás sola.

Sasuke estaba enfadado, comprendió Sakura de pronto. La tensión era patente en sus rasgos, en la fría condena que reflejaba su brillante mirada. Sakura reconoció aque lla mirada, comprendió que Sasuke no era tan indiferente como quería aparentar. Fingía que no le había importado que se hubiera acostado con su primo inmediatamente después de hacerlo con él. Un amarga felicidad la inva dió. Sasuke no la deseaba pero, según parecía, tampoco de seaba que otro hombre la deseara.

—Lo creas o no, yo creí, en ese momento, que el padre Sanosuke era fuerte como una roca—explicó—Estaba enamorada de él. Creía que jamás me dejaría en la estacada.

—Tenías solo diecinueve años... ¿qué podías saber de los hombres y de sus motivaciones?—Respondió Sasuke con impaciencia, mirando el reloj y caminando hacia la puerta—Tengo que marcharme.

La brusquedad de su marcha sorprendió a Sakura, que se apresuró a seguirlo hasta el porche. Al abrir la puerta él la escrutó abiertamente, sin previo aviso, y Sakura sintió que el tiempo volvía peligrosamente atrás haciéndole recordar intimidades del pasado. Sasuke... respondiendo con una asombrosa y primaria pasión a sus flirteos, tumbándola en la hierba, junto al lago, presionando los labios contra los de ella con una voracidad explosiva. Sakura se sintió cohibida, violenta y ruborizada.

Las mejillas de Sasuke parecieron oscurecerse resaltan do los pómulos. Un brillo divertido e irónico se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sasuke levantó una mano y dejó que su dedo moreno acariciara suavemente la trémula línea de sus aterciopelados, generosos labios, provocando en ella una cadena de sensaciones estremecedoras, dejándola clava da en su sitio, inmóvil.

—Qué desperdicio que te dediques al servicio doméstico, Sakura—comentó dándose la vuelta e internándose en la noche antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar—Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Ryu está ansioso por conocer a ese niño... te llamaré mañana para que me des tu respuesta.

—No, no me llames, no serviría de nada. Estoy decidida, no tengo nada que considerar—contestó Sakura tensa—De todos modos, no tendría tiempo. Los Nimura tienen mucha vida social, y la casa siempre está llena de invitados en Navidad.

—¿Será posible que de verdad hayas cambiado tanto?—murmuró Sasuke—Pensé que estarías deseando salir de esta casa, que te marcharías sin mirar atrás, igual que te marchaste de la casa de mi abuelo.

Sakura se enfadó. Naturalmente, Sasuke había supuesto que la perspectiva del dinero la decidiría rápidamente a aceptar la invitación, pero se equivocaba. ¿Se equivocaría ella también con respecto a él? Jamás le había dicho a Sasuke que Sanosuke era hijo suyo... en una ocasión, en mitad de una disputa, había estado a punto, pero al final había guardado silencio. ¿Por qué? En lo más hondo de su alma, la mortificaba recordar que, aquella noche, le había dicho a Sasuke que podían hacer el amor con toda seguridad. Había mentido, y lo había hecho con plena conciencia, a propósito, con conocimiento de causa.

Sakura lo observó caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el Ferrari negro. Estaba helada en el umbral de la puerta, temblando. Tras la tensión del encuentro, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. De pronto, se encendió una luz. Sakura oyó detenerse el Range Rover de Juugo. Ayame salió del coche de un salto.

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?—exigió saber echando una mirada inquisitiva hacia Sasuke, de pie entre las sombras, sin dejar de dirigir su ira contra Sakura mientras caminaba en su dirección.

—Vine a traerle un mensaje a Sakura—contestó Sasuke fría mente.

—¿Dejas que un extraño entre en mi casa cuando mis hijos están durmiendo en la planta de arriba?—preguntó Ayame con un ataque de ira.

—Cariño...—intervino su marido—... no creo que debas calificar al señor Uchiha de extraño.

—Mi padre trabaja para Sasuke—contestó Sakura tratando de ser breve—Lo conozco desde hace años.

Ayame se detuvo y miró a su marido, esperando que le dijera qué hacer. Juugo estrechó la mano de Sasuke. Consciente de que había hecho el ridículo, Ayame le lanzó a Sakura una mirada llena de reproches.

—Hablaremos de esto en privado.

—Si no te importa, ahora me voy a la cama—contestó Sakura con calma—No quería que Sasuke tocara el timbre, así que tuve que dejarlo entrar.

Sakura subió las escaleras, consciente de que no podría evitar otra regañina de Ayame, pero demasiado nerviosa por la visita de Sasuke como para preocuparse. La había hecho sentirse airada, enfadada, extraña, hipersensible... Seguramente se debía a que había sentido vergüenza al recordar cosas que ninguna mujer, con una pizca de orgullo, habría deseado recordar. Eso era todo, se repetía en silencio.

Decidida a conformarse con aquella explicación, Sakura se metió en la cama luchando contra el deseo de tomar en brazos a su hijo y apretarlo contra sí para reconfortarse. Habría sido un gesto egoísta, y ella no era una madre egoísta... ¿o sí?

Soportaba a una jefa que hubiera podido acabar con la paciencia de un santo, y todo para que Sanosuke pudiera comer bien, vivir en una casa cómoda y jugar en un espacioso jardín con muchos juguetes. No tenía nada suyo, hasta la ropa que llevaba su hijo había pertenecido a los gemelos. Pero Sanosuke era demasiado pequeño como para darse cuenta. Aquel año, no obstante, Sakuraa quería ofrecerle unas verdaderas navidades. Esa era la razón por la que había pedido un aumento. No obstante, el recuerdo de ese suceso apenas podía captar su atención en ese momento.

Le resultaba casi imposible de creer que Ryu quisiera invitar a la hija de su mayordomo a su mansión. ¿Pensaría instalarla en la casa principal, o esperaría que se instalara en las húmedas y lóbregas dependencias de la planta baja de su padre y madrastra? Y, si el abuelo de Sasuke le ofrecía ayuda económica, ¿sería ella tan débil como para aceptarla?

Incómoda ante la idea, dio vueltas y más vuel tas en la cama sin poder dormir. La cuestión, de todos modos, era irrelevante. Ayame montaría una escena si ella le pedía unos días vacaciones en Navidad. Y, mientras Sanosuke no tuviera edad para ir a la guardería, los Nimura podían estar tranquilos.

A pesar de todo, siguió despierta recordando la primera vez que vio a Sasuke, a los trece años. Cada Navi dad y cada verano Sasuke había ido a visitar a su abuelo, y aunque su inglés era perfecto, seguía siendo, esencial mente, griego. Su padre había sido un rico magnate grie go que se había casado con la hija de Ryu. Exótico, fascinante, y extravagantemente guapo, Sasuke se convirtió, como era natural, en el objetivo del primer flechazo amoroso de Sakura. Él, en cambio, con ocho años más que ella, jamás había reparado en su existencia.

El verano en el que Sakura tenía catorce años Sasuke llevó a su novia a casa de su abuelo. Aquella novia tenía un risita sofocada de lo más irritante. Sakura, profundamente divertida, observaba a Sasuke hacer una mueca cada vez que ella reía. Pero al año siguiente aquella risa desapareció. Karin Yamoto, una perfecta muñeca de porcelana, una rica griega de sedosos cabellos rojos, llegó al verano siguiente a visitar a Sasuke acompañada de una vieja niñera que hacía las veces de carabina. Y Sakura observó incrédula cómo Sasuke se enamoraba de ella. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta Sasuke de que Karin era una niña mimada, una engreída sin cerebro?

No, Sasuke había estado ciego, y al verano siguiente Karin tuvo aún más motivos para mostrar su vanidad. Llevaba el anillo de compromiso de Sasuke. Sakura estaba horrorizada, pero ni siquiera entonces se dio por vencida. Después de todo, muchos compromisos se rompían antes de llegar al altar, razonó ilusoriamente.

Sin embargo, cuando Ryu salió de viaje para asistir a la boda de Sasuke, Sakura se mostró inconsolable. Para entonces tenía ya diecisiete años, y comenzaba a estar harta de languidecer por un hombre que siempre había estado fuera de su alcance y que, finalmente, se había convertido en el marido de otra mujer. Sakura comenzó entonces a salir con chicos. Su figura elegante y esbelta, sus rasgos agradables y su melena rosa no dejaron de procurarle admiradores.

A las navidades siguientes Karin estaba ya embarazada. Pocos meses después, se convirtió en la insensible madre de una niña preciosa. Sasuke adoraba a su hija. Sakura sintió su corazón palpitar al ver a Sasuke prodigar amor a Rey, su hija. Karin, en cambio, se mostraba indiferente y petulante, y dejaba a la niña al cuidado de la niñera en cuanto la decencia se lo permitía. Estaba visiblemente molesta porque fuera su hija, y no ella, el centro de atención de todas las miradas. Sakura, mientras tanto, no deja ba de preguntarse por qué Sasuke no habría esperado a que ella creciera.

Pero aquel mismo año la tragedia se cebó en la familia de Sasuke. No se celebró la Navidad en Uchiha Court. Sasuke permaneció en Grecia. Su mujer y su hija habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico. Al verano siguiente, sin embargo, Sasuke volvió, solo y melancólico, instalándo se en el Folly, junto al lago, y rehuyendo toda compañía.

Y Sakura, haciendo gala de su total y completa estupidez, decidió que había llegado el momento de aprovechar la oportunidad, que tenía que ser entonces, antes de que Sasuke volviera a Grecia y se enamorara locamente de alguna otra mujer, o nunca.

—Ahora que sé quién es Sasuke Uchiha—comentó Ayame la tarde siguiente, de buen humor—comprendo que no pudieras dejar a un hombre tan importante en la puerta. Pero él es la única excepción, Sakura. No vuelvas a abrir la puerta nunca más mientras estamos fuera.

El dinero lo era todo, reflexionó Sakura. Ayame había llamado por teléfono a todas sus amigas contándoles cosas como: «No puedes ni imaginarte quién estuvo anoche en mi casa... era el hombre más encantador... debe tener millones... Sí, el padre de nuestra niñera trabaja para él... tengo la sensación de que los griegos no son tan clasistas como nosotros...»

Sakura cerró de golpe la puerta del lavavajillas reflexionando sobre las estúpidas palabras de su jefa. Ayame no podía ni imaginarse lo clasistas que eran los griegos. Cuando, al despertar de su estado de embriaguez, Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la cama con la hija del mayordomo, se había levantado más veloz que el rayo. Ni siquiera entonces, sin embargo, se había sentido Sakura preparada para el rotundo rechazo que acabaría con aquel breve episodio de intimidad y que la dejaría sin esperanza... ni orgullo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Sakura se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo y se detuvo en seco delante del porche. Por la ventana lateral podía ver la gorra del chófer de una impresionante limusina. Contuvo el aliento y abrió. Sasuke tremendamente atractivo y elegante con un traje gris, camisa de seda blanca y corbata azul, la miraba. Estaba guapísimo. El corazón de Sakura palpitó. Una intensa y excitante emoción la paralizó.

—No esperaba que volvieras—susurró ella.

Sasuke esbozó una efímera sonrisa y desvió la vista por encima de su hombro.

—¿Señora Nimura?

—Llámame Ayame, por favor...

Sasuke pasó por delante de Sakura como si fuera invisible y estrechó la mano que Ayame le tendía.

—¿ Sasuke...? —musitó Sakura confusa.

—He venido a hablar con tu jefa, Sakura. Si nos disculpas...

—Vamos al salón—intervino Ayame sonriendo satisfecha—Prepara café, Sakura.

Molesta e incrédula ante aquella respuesta, Sakura se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café. Luego, volvió al salón.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero me temo que no podemos prescindir de ella ahora mismo. Vamos a tener invitados en navidades y...—estaba diciendo Ayame.

Sakura abrió la puerta, que estaba entornada, y se quedó de pie en el umbral, furiosa al comprender que la ha bían excluido de una discusión que la concernía directamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía Sasuke a hacer algo así?

—¿Cuándo tuvo Sakura sus últimas vacaciones?—preguntó entonces Sasuke, de pie junto a la chimenea.

—Eh... pues...—tartamudeóAyame, que no estaba preparada para esa pregunta.

—En realidad, Sakura no ha tenido nunca vacaciones en esta casa, ¿verdad, señora Nimura?—continuó Sasuke con un brillo de ironía en los ojos.

—¿De dónde demonios te ha sacado esa idea? —contraatacó Ayame irritada.

— Sasuke...—comenzó a decir Sakura en voz baja.

—Las condiciones de trabajo de Sakura son vergonzosas, son la comidilla del vecindario—continuó Sasuke serio—En realidad decir que es una esclava en esta casa es incluso generoso.

—¿Cómo...cómo dice? —preguntó Ayame sorprendida.

—¡Sasuke, por el amor de Dios!—intervino Sakura horrorizada.

Pero Sasuke, sin embargo, ni siquiera la miró.

—Se ha aprovechado de que era una adolescente, de que estaba embarazada. Lleva más de dos años trabajando sin cesar, trabaja más de ocho horas diarias, y a cambio le paga una miseria. Hay que ser responsable con los empleados, es un deber, y usted lo ha olvidado. Y no eres ni pobre ni tonta, así que no hay circunstancias atenuantes que puedan justificar tu falta de escrúpulos—acabó, tuteándola.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono? ¡Fuera de mi casa!—exclamó Ayame roja de ira.

—Ve a hacer tu maleta, Sakura—murmuró Sasuke sin parpadear, comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa—Te espero en el coche.

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte...—comenzó a decir Sakura.

—Así que soy la comidilla del vecindario, ¿eh?—comentó Ayame mirando a Sakura con una expresión acusadora—¡Cuando pienso en todo lo que hemos hecho por ti!

—No has hecho nada por ella excepto utilizarla en tu propio beneficio—intervino Sasuke irónico.

— ¡Estás despedida! ¡Quiero que ese niño y tú salgáis de esta casa ahora mismo!—gritó Ayame.


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola chicas!

Siento haber tardado con este capi, pero por lo menos ya está subido =)

Espero que os haya gustado este capi, aunque sea cortito.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Byee!Un beso.

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura sacó la pesada maleta por la puerta mientras Ayame seguía gritando detrás de ella. Un hombre de uniforme la esperaba listo para ayudarla. La puerta de la casa se cerró de golpe tras ella. Sakura se apresuró al jardín de atrás a recoger a Sanosuke, en donde había permanecido mientras hacía la maleta. Poco tiempo le había llevado hacerla, con Ayame de pie, soltando gritos. La señora Nimura se había negado a que se llevara la ropa de Sanosuke, argumentando que no se la había regalado, sino prestado. Y lo mismo había ocurrido con los juguetes. Sakura tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo estrechó. El niño la miró confuso, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sanosuke...mataré a Sasuke por esto... ¡te lo juro!

El chófer le abrió la puerta de la limusina. Sakura entró, tensa, y levantó la vista. Sasuke miraba fijamente al niño sentado sobre su regazo.

—Tiene un nombre…extraño—comentó Sasuke tras un momento de vacilación. Sakura, sobresaltada, bajó la cabeza y sentó al niño en el asiento, ocupándose de abrocharle el cinturón

El niño levantó la vista mostrando sus ojos verdes, su pelo negro y su piel aceitunada. Sakura, ruborizada, se apresuró a explicar:

—Es que a mi madre le gustaba el nombre...pensaba ponérselo al hijo que tuvieran después de mi.

—Yo no conocí a tu madre.

Sakura se alegró. Su madre no había querido tener más hijos. Había vivido en Uchiha Court solo unos meses, hasta el divorcio de su marido. En aquel entonces, estaba embarazada de Sakura, pero a pesar de todo había preferido marcharse sola a quedarse con un marido al que, poco a poco, había aprendido a despreciar debido a su falta de ambición.

Sakura respiró hondo. Aquello, sin embargo, no calmó sus nervios, a punto de estallar. Miró a su hijo y se pro metió no levantar la voz ni hacer nada que pudiera alterarlo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?—preguntó con teniendo la ira con gran esfuerzo.

—¡Creo que empiezo a darme cuenta—confesó Sasuke— No puedo llevarte a Uchiha Court hasta el jueves, Ryu tiene invitados. No sería apropiado que llegaras mientras están allí.

Sakura, temblorosa, echó la cabeza atrás. Sus ojos brillaban acusadores.

—Le has robado a mi hijo su hogar y el único lugar seguro que tenía para vivir...

—Deberías darme las gracias—alegó él con ojos desafiantes.

—¿Darte las gracias?—repitió Sakura tartamudeando incrédula.

—¿Cómo has podido vivir en esa casa, esclavizada, con esa arpía? ¿Dónde está tu indomable espíritu, dónde tu sentido común? ¿Es que no comprendes que jamás debiste aceptar esas condiciones de trabajo durante tanto tiempo?

Sakura, roja de ira, respiró hondo tratando de contenerse.

—Lo acepté por el bien de mi hijo. Con ese trabajo podía estar con él todo el día... y él disfrutaba de muchas ventajas que yo jamás habría podido ofrecerle.

—He tratado de dialogar cortésmente con esa mujer, le he pedido algo razonable—aseguró Sasuke declinando toda responsabilidad.

—Has interferido en un asunto que no era de tu incumbencia, le has dado a Ayame solo dos minutos para recapacitar y acceder a tu demanda, y después has pasa do a la ofensiva. Te dije que no estaba dispuesta de ningún modo a ir a Uchiha Court—le recordó Sakura elevando la voz— Pero tú no escuchas, claro, y ahora estoy sin casa y sin trabajo por tu culpa.

—Deja ya de hacer teatro, Sakura—contestó Sasuke con una mirada reprobadora— Por supuesto, asumo toda la responsabilidad hasta el momento en que Ryu me releve. El jueves irás a Uchiha Court, y te humillarás ante Ryu. No me importa si quieres o no, es el precio de tu readmisión, y tendrás que pagarlo—continuó Sasuke convencido—Hoy te he hecho un favor.

—¿Un favor?—repitió Sakura tragando—En este instante, y gracias a ti, mi hijo tiene solo la ropa que lleva puesta, y en cuanto a los juguetes...

—Waff—dijo Sanosuke abriendo la boca por primera vez, expectante—Quiero a Waff...

—Waff se ha quedado en casa, cariño—contestó su madre—No ha podido venir con nosotros.

Sanosuke hizo una mueca de enfado tan increíblemente parecida a las que esbozaba Sasuke que por un segundo Sakura no pudo creer que él no hubiera adivinado la verdad nada más verlo.

—Quiero a Waff... a Waff le gusta ir en coche.

Sakura tragó y dirigió una mirada acusadora a Sasuke.

—Quizá quieras explicarle tú que el juguete con el que lleva toda la vida durmiendo ya no es suyo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ah... quieres decir que, con las prisas, te has olvidado de recogerlo, ¿es eso?

—No, no es eso. La ropa y los juguetes eran de los hijos de Ayame, pero no me ha dejado llevarme nada... no es de extrañar, después del modo en que la has insultado. Como no podía desquitarse contigo, se ha desquitado con Sanosuke.

—¿La ropa y los... juguetes?—repitió Sasuke incrédulo.

Sakura asintió.

—Juguetes...quiero a Waff.

—Pues entonces compraremos juguetes...compraremos otro Waff—contestó Sasuke impaciente—¡Jamás habría creído que ninguna mujer pudiera ser tan rencorosa!

—No puedes comprar ningún Waff, a ningún precio—le informó Sakura en tono de reproche—Es una jirafa rosa que le hizo la madre de Ayame a Kaoru—Bueno, le compraré una jirafa—contestó Sasuke sin dejarse impresionar.

—No vas a engañarlo, Sasuke—aseguró Sakura ladeando despacio la cabeza y preguntándose por qué se preocupaba tanto por un modesto juguete cuando ni siquiera sabía dónde dormirían esa noche—¿A dónde nos llevas?

—A mi casa de la ciudad...¿a dónde, si no?

—¡Yo a tu casa no voy!—exclamó Sakura horrorizada.

—A casa...con Waff—dijo Sanosuke encantado.

—¡Está obsesionado!—exclamó Sasuke en tono de reproche.

—¡Es solo un niño!—replicó Sakura a la defensiva—¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?

—Ha sido muy sencillo, solo he hecho lo correcto...

—¿Lo correcto?

—Para bien o para mal, tu hijo es un Uchiha, es parte de la familia—afirmó Sasuke—No debería sufrir las consecuencias de los errores de sus padres.

—Yo no he cometido ningún error como madre.

—Sugiero que dejemos esta conversación para cuando estemos solos.

—No quiero ir a tu casa—repitió Sakura apretando los dientes.

—Pues no voy a reservarte una habitación en un hotel. Puede que seas lo suficientemente tonta como para volver a desaparecer, y ya he perdido bastante tiempo buscándote...

—Creía que había sido Ryu quien me...

—Mi abuelo tiene más de ochenta años—le recordó Sasuke secamente—Yo contraté a la agencia de detectives y traté con ellos, y te aseguro que no les fue fácil dar contigo.

—Es que no quería que nadie me encontrara—susurró Sakura.

Hubo un silencio. Sakura observó el tráfico por la ventanilla durante un minuto o dos, pero lentamente volvió la vista hacia Sasuke. Sus rasgos, relajados y en calma, parecían burlarse de ella justamente por su indolencia. Sin embargo no había nada de indolente en Sasuke. Una pasión, una enorme energía interna lo movía, por no mencionar su orgullo. Aún sin aquel cuerpo espectacular, Sasuke hubiera llamado la atención a donde quiera que hubiera ido. Las mujeres lo miraban hechizadas por su intenso atractivo sexual.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y sostuvo su mirada mientras ella se ruborizaba. Serena se puso tensa.

—Tenía miedo de que hubieras acabado en las calles—confesó él con sinceridad, en medio del silencio. Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente— Bueno, es lógico. Tenías poco dinero, no podía durarte mucho en una ciudad tan cara como esta. Imaginé que habrías tenido que depender de tu cuerpo para sobrevivir.

—Pues no, no estaba tan desesperada—contestó Sakura apretando los puños, con voz temblorosa—Me las arreglé sin tener que vender mi cuerpo.

—Espero que te haya servido de lección. Sai estaba hechizado por ti, pero siempre planeó casarse con una mujer de dinero. Solo una mujer rica podría ofrecerle el tren de vida que mi primo se cree en el derecho de disfrutar—añadió Sasuke con un gesto de desprecio.

—No quiero hablar de Sai—aseguró Sakura ciega de odio—Me basta por ahora con tratar de asimilar el desastre que has causado en nuestras vidas.

Sasuke sonrió débilmente y contestó:

—Pronto me estarás agradecida.

—¡Jamás! ¡No puedes jugar así con las vidas de los demás!

Sin dinero, sin casa, sin trabajo, Sasuke había acabado con todo lo que tenía. Había hecho algo imperdonable... la había puesto en una situación tal, que se veía obligada a depender de su generosidad. Un desastre para su orgullo. Sin embargo, con un niño a su cargo, no podía marcharse enfadada porque, ¿a dónde ir?

El coche se detuvo delante de una casa impresionan te, en un barrio elegante. Sakura salió y se inclinó para re coger a Sanosuke, pero este salió del vehículo por su cuenta, rehusando su ayuda. Conforme crecía, se mostraba cada vez más independiente. Una mujer mayor les abrió la puerta antes incluso de que llegaran. Inclinó la cabeza y se fijo en Sanosuke.

—Esta es mi ama de llaves, Chiyo. Ella cuidará del niño—informó Sasuke.

—El niño—repitió Sakura jurándose a sí misma que gritaría si Sasuke volvía a llamarlo así—Yo lo cuidaré.

—Chiyo me cuidó a mí—añadió Sasuke—Te aseguro que es perfectamente capaz de manejar a un niño.

La niñera de Sasuke. Aquel, definitivamente, no era su día. Aquella mujer griega notaría perfectamente el pare cido, sobre todo si había criado a Sasuke. Sin embargo, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que Chiyo se arriesgara a provocar la ira de su amo haciendo un comentario sobre su paternidad? Su secreto estaba a salvo, se dijo Sakura.

Después de todo, no tenía ninguna intención de decir le a Sasuke que era el padre de su hijo, ¿para qué? Solo serviría para descubrir su mentira, para sacar de él un provecho que jamás había pretendido. No habría sido justo, reflexionó. Ella había asumido deliberadamente el riesgo de quedarse embarazada. En realidad, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, aquel fin de semana había deseado quedarse embarazada.

Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, Sakura deseaba darle a Sasuke un hijo. Un hijo que pudiera sustituir a su hijita perdida. Y, sencillamente, se había lanzado a ello sin pensar... ¿o sí lo había pensado? ¿No había creí do, en el fondo, que Sasuke sería incapaz de abandonar a la madre de su hijo? Sakura tenía miedo de lo que Sasuke pudiera pensar si le confesaba que el niño era suyo, tenía miedo de que creyera que su conducta había estado perfectamente calculada.

Había sido una imprudente, pero solo había comprendido hasta qué punto en el instante en que Sasuke la rechazó. En aquel entonces, ella estaba locamente enamorada de él, era muy inmadura. Pero Sasuke jamás la comprende ría ni la perdonaría. Pensaría que había mentido solo para pescarlo, por su dinero. Además sobre ella recaía la culpabilidad de los robos. Eso hacía imposible que Sasuke pudiera creer ninguna otra cosa. Jamás admitiría que ella hubiera podido tener buenas intenciones al querer que darse embarazada.

Sasuke terminó de impartir órdenes a Chiyo, que tenía a Sanosuke en brazos, y abrió la puerta.

—Ahora podremos hablar, Sakura—murmuró.

Aquellas palabras sonaron a amenaza. Sakura lo siguió hasta la biblioteca y, al verse reflejada en un espejo, hizo una mueca. Tenía el pelo revuelto, y no llevaba maquillaje. Había aprendido a prescindir de él, por ahorrar. Llevaba un suéter negro y unos vaqueros, todo comprado en una tienda de segunda mano.

Su aspecto era pobre y desarreglado. Estaba de pie en medio de una habitación decorada con lujo. Sakura se metió las manos en los bolsillos y levantó la vista.

Sasuke se apoyó distraídamente sobre una mesa de caoba observándola sin ninguna inhibición. Aquello la pillaba por sorpresa, aquella mirada era como una caricia. Sakura se puso tensa, se ruborizó. De pronto, estaba sin aliento, tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

Sasuke se enderezó lentamente y comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hacia ella, en silencio, como un depre dador se acerca a su presa. Sakura tragó saliva convulsivamente, abrió los labios tratando de romper el hechizo. Sasuke se detuvo a dos pasos de ella.

—Por fin solos—dijo Sasuke con una intensa satisfacción. Sakura parpadeó perpleja. El corazón le latía tan aprisa, que temía que le fallara—Cuéntame... —continuó Sasuke con voz profunda e intensamente sexy, provocándole un estremecimiento.

—¿Que te cuente... qué?

Sakura sintió pánico ante la reacción de su propio cuerpo y dio un paso atrás, pero Sasuke, sencillamente, volvió a acortar distancias poniéndola contra la librería.

—Solo quiero que me respondas sinceramente a una pregunta muy sencilla. He esperado mucho tiempo para hacértela. ¿Me utilizaste como anzuelo para pescar a Sai o... o acabaste en la cama de él rebotada de la mía?

Un profundo shock paralizó a Sakura al ver resucitado el pasado. O, más bien, la versión de Sasuke del pasado. Sakura se lamió los labios nerviosamente. La mirada de Sasuke se centró en ese detalle.

—¡Ninguna de las dos!

—No, no, tiene que ser una de las dos posibilidades. A menos que creas que una chica de diecinueve años no tiene moral, cosa a la que me niego—contestó Sasuke con cinismo—¡Te estoy concediendo el beneficio de la duda, admito que sentías algo por alguno de los dos!

Sakura parpadeó y se ruborizó. La ira iluminaba sus ojos verdes.

—No tienes ningún derecho a preguntar.

—Dos hombres... y una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa—continuó Sasuke regodeándose en las palabras—Es la receta perfecta para el desastre cuando la mujer es impulsiva, apasionada y rebelde como tú.

—No sé por qué me hablas de esto, no me gusta.

—No vas a detenerme, porque necesito saberlo—aseguró Sasuke posando los ojos negros sobre ella—Sai siempre te deseó... pero jamás te deseó tanto como cuando pensó que eras mía.

Sakura volvió la cabeza. Le inquietaba su insistencia y su perspicacia. Sasuke no estaba diciendo nada que ella no supiera pero, por irónico que pareciera, jamás se había sentido atraída hacia Sai. Comparado con Sasuke, su primo era como el oropel frente al oro, siempre a su sombra. No obstante, la atención que Sai le había prestado tras el rechazo de Sasuke había sido como un bálsamo para su orgullo.

Sakura había salido con Sai y con sus amigos durante una temporada. Había ido con ellos a fiestas y discotecas a pesar de las advertencias de su padre. ¿Era esa la razón por la que Sasuke creía que Sai era el padre de su hijo?, se preguntó Sakura. ¿O acaso ella se había comportado de un modo tan raro cuando Ryu la pilló con el retrato en miniatura, que el anciano la había malinterpretado?

Unos dedos largos y morenos atraparon un mechón de sus cabellos rosados y lo apartaron de su rostro.

—Sakura...

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Sasuke, que estaba de pronto tan cerca que podía oler su fragancia. Un estremecimiento la recorrió. Su mirada colisionó con los ojos negros y profundos de él.

—Basta ya—susurró ella.

—¿Basta ya?, ¿de qué?, ¿de juegos? ¿Y por qué? Jugamos mucho aquel verano—Sakura sintió que se ponía pálida—Dios mío... por supuesto, lo sabía—añadió Sasuke secamente—Igual que Artemisa, eres la diosa de la caza y la persecución. Hubiera necesitado ser mucho más fuerte para resistirme a la tentación que suponías.

Sakura hubiera deseado que se la tragara la tierra, pero tuvo que conformarse con presionar la espalda contra la librería.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está Sanosuke.

—No tan deprisa—contestó Sasuke en un murmullo despectivo, agarrándola de la muñeca y manteniéndola inexorablemente junto a él—Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Queda una posibilidad que, según parece, no se te ha ocurrido...

—¿Y cuál es?

—Que, quizá, al final, no pudiera distinguir entre Sai y tú—explicó Sakura tratando deliberadamente de insultarlo.

Los rasgos de Sasuke enrojecieron de ira de repente, sus bellas facciones dejaron de expresar burla. Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella de improviso poniendo ambas manos a los la dos de su cabeza, sobre la librería, y haciéndola su prisionera.

—¿En serio?—inquirió él con una mirada amenazadora.

Sakura presionó la espalda contra las estanterías en un vano e instintivo intento de escapar.

— Sasuke...

Unos dedos largos acariciaron el ángulo de su mejilla reteniéndola.

—Deja que te enseñe la diferencia—añadió él con los dientes apretados.

—No...

La excitación ante lo que iba a suceder prendió en Sakura. Sasuke hizo un ruido gutural, algo intermedio entre una risa y un gruñido, y después bajó las fuertes manos hacia sus caderas conquistando su boca con pasión.

La estrechó fuertemente contra él. La sangre de las venas de Sakura parecía cantar al calor de aquella excitación. Bajo la embestida de sus exigentes labios y del ataque carnal de su lengua, Sakura se sintió arder. Sasuke tomó su boca con la fiereza de un macho hambriento inclinado sobre su presa, y Sakura se sintió víctima de una unión íntima y confusa que desgarraba su memoria y echaba abajo todas sus barreras reduciéndola a escombros.

Sasuke apartó los labios de ella tan deprisa como los había posado. Sus ojos negros brillaban. Luego, se apartó por completo de ella y caminó hasta la ventana.

Por una décima de segundo, Sakura creyó derrumbar se allí mismo, sobre la alfombra. Sus rodillas no la sujetaban. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba. Sin embargo su cuerpo ardía y vibraba de un modo que ya había olvidado. No quería reconocerlo. Sentía la hinchazón y la tensión de sus pezones, un doloroso y tortuoso vacío entre sus piernas, el inquietante e increíble terror de saber que Sasuke tenía aún un inmenso poder sobre su cuerpo.

Sakura observó su espalda y supo leer en su rígida postura la tensión. Sospechó que aquella pasión no era tampoco bienvenida para él.

—La diferencia entre mi primo y yo—explicó Sasuke dándose la vuelta—es que yo me avergoncé de lo ocurrido entre nosotros hace dos años y medio.

—¿Avergonzarte?—repitió Sakura trémula.

—¿Cómo querías que me sintiera? ¿Qué esperabas? Mi mujer había muerto hacía solo siete meses... y tú tenías solo diecinueve años, eras más inocente que una niña, por mucho que quisieras engañarme con tus tretas. ¿Creíste que iba a sentirme orgulloso de mi conquista?, ¿qué iba a sentirme orgulloso de conquistar a una adolescente, a la hija de uno de los sirvientes más leales de mi abuelo? ¿Y, además, virgen?


	4. Chapter 3

_¡Buenas! Siento haber tardado con este capi y ponerlo tan tarde, pero he tenido un viaje._

_Sobre lo que me habéis preguntado por los otros fics que dije que iba a subir, tengo que decir que no sé cuando los subiré. De todas formas lo avisaré en este fic, pero no creo que lo vaya a subir hasta que termine este, ya que estoy ahora mismo con dos adaptaciones y hacer una tercera ya sería demasiado. _

_**Brendiiita: me gusta que te guste mi fic ;) La conti la suelo poner todos los días **_

_**sasusaku fr: repito lo mismo que antes, es un placer que te guste y la conti la subo todos los días**_

_**Sakuita 01: chica tu y yo vamos a hacernos inseparables ehh! xD Pues cuando leas este capi sabrás si tus sospechas son buenas o no, y a mi también me ha encantado como pide a Waff, y espera a ver lo que hace Sasuke en este capi. Siento lo del nombre es que estoy con otro fic de Sailor Moon y le cambio los nombres a los protas U.U**_

_**Kimilunita: todos los días ;)**_

_**Espero que os guste. **_

_**Un beso enorme a todas **_

Capítulo 3

Sakura permaneció inmóvil, como una piedra, rígida e inexpresiva. Alguna habilidad tenía que haber adquirido trabajando para Ayame. Por dentro, sin embargo, estaba temblando. «Conquista», «la hija de un sirviente», «virgen»...ni una sola de aquellas palabras sonaba bien. Todas resaltaban la humillante diferencia que la había separado siempre de Darién. Mortificada, Sakura salió de la habitación a toda prisa sin saber siquiera a dónde ir en aquella casa desconocida. Encontró un lavabo y se refugió en él. No, jamás había gozado de la ventaja de pertenecer a su categoría social. Todo los separaba: la edad, los orígenes, la experiencia. Pero lo peor de todo era que había conocido a Sasuke dentro del ambiente de Uchiha Court, en el que ella no sería jamás más que la hija del mayordomo.

¿Por qué diablos la había besado? ¿Para obtener una definitiva victoria sobre ella? El insulto que le había dirigido había hecho brotar en él una respuesta masculina, primitiva. Lo cierto era que Sasuke, en medio del ardor de la pasión, jamás se había mostrado como un flemático caballero inglés. Al contrario, siempre había sido sexual mente muy apasionado. Sakura sintió un estremecimiento al recordarlo. Se ruborizó. No había excusa para su comportamiento. Sasuke seguía atrayéndola igual que antes, como un imán atrae metales. Pero se trataba de algo simplemente físico, se dijo a sí misma a la defensiva. Se debía a las hormonas, a la química del cuerpo. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos.

De pronto, sonaron golpes en la puerta, pero Sakura hizo caso omiso de ellos.

—Sakura, contaré hasta cinco para que salgas...

La advertencia de Sasuke la obligó a apresurarse. Se había lavado la cara para evitar que se le notaran las lágrimas. Se secó a toda prisa y abrió.

—¿Dónde está Sanosuke?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Arriba, con Chiyo. Escucha—contestó Sasuke con calma.

Sakura oyó las risas de Sanosuke, un piso más arriba. Según parecía, su hijo se lo estaba pasando de maravilla.

—¡No quiero hablar del pasado!—afirmó en voz alta.

—Pues yo sí, es un asunto que aún no ha terminado—contraatacó Sasuke.

—Por supuesto que ha terminado, dejaste bien clara tu posición en aquel entonces: «lo siento, Sakura, pero necesitaba una mujer, y estaba borracho»—explicó parodiando su postura con una amargura que no fue capaz de ocultar.

—¡No fue eso lo que yo dije...!—exclamó Sasuke apretando los dientes.

—No, eso era lo que se deducía. ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme!

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada indirecta y burlona y con testó:

—Deberías ensayar un poco más esa respuesta de re chazo.

Sakura se ruborizó profundamente recordando la apasionada respuesta de su cuerpo en brazos de Sasuke. Aquello la horrorizaba, había creído que él no tendría ningún poder sobre ella. Creía haber madurado, dejado atrás a la adolescente. Y de pronto descubría su error.

Sasuke posó una mano sobre su hombro y ella lo apartó. Él dejó escapar el aire sonoramente, con un suspiro terriblemente sexy.

—Estás temblando...

—Jamás te perdonaré por habernos traído aquí. ¿Adónde demonios se supone que voy a ir ahora? No voy a volver a Uchiha Court ni a humillarme. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Disfruta de mi hospitalidad—contestó Sasuke observándola con frialdad, sin dejarse afectar, girando sobre sus talones.

—Pero no quiero aceptar tu hospitalidad, Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil y respondió sin darse la vuelta:

—Dentro de cinco días, habrás recobrado el sentido común y estarás de camino a Uchiha Court. Si no eres lo suficientemente sensata como para humillarte, sentirás la ira de Ryu sobre ti...pero eso es asunto tuyo, no mío.

Sasuke la dejó ahí, de pie, y Sakura se sintió terriblemente sola y asustada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El sentimiento de inseguridad que la embargaba era profundo. El último lugar al que deseaba ir era Uchiha Court.

Por fin, subió las escaleras. El ama de llaves le enseñó su dormitorio, junto a la habitación en la que estaba Sanosuke. Le sugirió que cenaran y discutieron sobre los gustos de su hijo.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Sakura y su hijo se sentaron a cenar. En el comedor, azul y dorado, la mesa estaba puesta para dos. Sasuke no cenaría con ellos. Al volver al dormitorio de Sanosuke vieron un montón de muñecos de peluche y otros paquetes bien envueltos. Y, entre todos ellos, destacaba una enorme jirafa. Alexander gritó entusiasmado y corrió a investigar, y Sakura se quedó inmóvil, en el umbral.

—¿Lo ves? Es fácil distraer a un niño con juguetes nuevos—comentó Sasuke con cierta superioridad, desde detrás de ella.

Desconcertada, Sakura se volvió y respondió:

—¿De dónde han salido todas estas cosas?

—Una amiga las ha elegido para mí y me las ha mandado. Hay también ropa.

—¿Y cuánto ha costado este generoso gesto tuyo?—preguntó Sakura, ruborizada y molesta.

—Eso no tiene importancia—contestó él poniéndose tenso y encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En serio? —insistió Sakura acalorada— Te darás cuenta de que no puedo aceptarlo, ¿verdad?

—No ha sido nada...olvídalo —respondió Sasuke seco.

—¡Pero no puedo dejar que lo pagues tú!

—No me hagas traer a colación ese pasado que tantas ganas tienes de olvidar.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que cuando se trata de principios morales, los dos sabemos muy bien que tú no eres Pollyanna.

Sakura se puso pálida, como si Sasuke le hubiera pegado. Se refería a los robos. Sasuke hizo un movimiento impaciente con una mano y añadió:

—Trata de comportarte con naturalidad conmigo, Sakura. Detesto la hipocresía... y todo este jaleo por una nimiedad...¿de verdad crees que vas a impresionarme con ese teatro?

Sakura dio un paso atrás, entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Hubiera deseado volver a abrir, agarrar a Sasuke por el cuello y gritarle que no era una ladrona. Hubiera deseado proclamar su inocencia. Pero había rehusado ese derecho por voluntad propia hacía dos años. Solo delatando al verdadero culpable podría limpiar su reputación, y si lo hacía causaría un daño irreparable...

Sasuke no habría permitido que una persona que hubiera delinquido, por muy arrepentida o reformada que estuviera, permaneciera en casa de su abuelo. Habría llamado a la policía y la habría acusado con presteza, sin vacilar. En lo relativo al crimen y su castigo, no era en absoluto liberal.

En los paquetes había un guardarropa completo para el niño. Ropa interior, pijamas, camisas y pantalones, todo con la etiqueta de un establecimiento de precios razonables, no como los juguetes, que debían de ser muy caros. Sakura suspiró y se llevó a Sanosuke a la cama después de bañarlo. Su hijo estaba muy cansado, pero por fin dijo la palabra fatal que ella esperaba no tener que oír.

—Waff...¿dónde está Waff?

—Waff no está, cariño. Lo siento—contestó Sakura mientras Sanosuke comenzaba a hacer pucheros y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡Quiero a Waff!—lloró el niño.

Tras quince minutos de lamentaciones, el ama de llaves fue a ayudar a Sakura en sus esfuerzos por consolar a Sanosuke, pero no consiguió nada. Entonces, entró Sasuke sin avisar. Llevaba corbata y chaqueta de etiqueta, estaba a punto de salir a cenar. Miró a Sanosuke, en la cama, y dijo:

—Tu hijo sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere.

—Eso no es justo, Sasuke—musitó Sakura en tono de reproche.

Sasuke suspiró, se sentó sobre la cama y sacudió al niño por los hombros para que le prestara atención.

—Sanosuke...voy a por Waff.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir—intervino Sakura.

Demasiado tarde. Su hijo había levantado la cabeza de la almohada y miraba a Sasuke con ojos esperanzados.

—Si Juugo Nimura quiere que lo lleve a los tribuna les por una jirafa, lo haré—juró Sasuke poniéndose en pie.

—No seas tonto...eso te llevaría toda la vida.

—Dame una hora...Juugo parece una persona sensata.

Atónita, Sakura lo observó salir a grandes zancadas de la habitación. Sanosuke se enderezó en la cama y se restregó los ojos.

—¿Y Waff?—musitó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Espera y verás...quizá...

Sasuke estuvo de vuelta, sin embargo, en menos de una hora. Atravesó la puerta con Waff bajo el brazo como si fuera una pequeña pero importantísima oferta de paz. Sanosuke salió de la cama a toda velocidad, se abrazó a las piernas de Sasuke y agarró a Waff posesivamente.

—Buenas noches—dijo contento, mientras Sakura lo ayudaba a subir a la cama.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —preguntó Sakura en un susurro.

—Nimura se sentía muy violento, se desvivió por buscar la jirafa. Te manda sus disculpas por lo que él llama un «desafortunado malentendido»—contestó Sasuke secamente, dando la vuelta para marcharse.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Sakura, siguiéndolo hasta el pasillo—¿Y qué más dijo?

—Me temo que ahora no tengo tiempo para contártelo.

Sakura observó la chaqueta de etiqueta y recordó la cita.

—Llegas tarde otra vez.

Los ojos azules de Sasuke brillaron escrutándola. Luego contestó:

—Mañana tengo que irme a Bruselas unos días. Tendrás la casa para ti sola hasta el jueves.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras y Sakura oyó el portazo desde la distancia. Luego, entró a ver a Sanosuke. Estaba dormido, con Waff. Sakura se preguntó con qué mujer se habría citado Sasuke. ¿Le gustaría jugar? No, los juegos eran para las adolescentes, para las personas inseguras. Y jamás resultaban atractivos cuando se los reconocía como lo que eran.

Sakura yacía en la cama despierta a primeras horas de la madrugada. Sasuke no había vuelto a casa, y era evidente que no iba a volver... ¿por qué se esforzaba inconsciente mente por estar atenta a cada ruido? Un hombre guapo, atractivo, sexy y rico como él tendría a cuantas mujeres quisiera, no volvería a casa a medianoche.

Sakura encendió la luz y miró el reloj. Eran casi las dos. La casa estaba en silencio. Necesitaba algo de lectura para pasar el tiempo, así que salió de la cama y buscó la bata. Enseguida, se dio cuenta de que, con las prisas, se la había dejado en casa de Ayame. Necesitaba comprar muchas cosas, pero solo tenía cinco libras. Además las navidades estaban al caer, y aún no le había compra do nada a Sanosuke.

Sakura bajó las escaleras y entró en la biblioteca. Para su sorpresa, los libros estaban en griego. Estaba buscan do entre las revistas, tratando de encontrar algo más ligero, cuando la puerta se abrió. Sakura se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?—preguntó Sasuke escrutándola de arriba abajo sin miramientos.

—Buscaba algo para leer.

—¿En mi mesa?—volvió a preguntar Sasuke secamente.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de la mesa de Sasuke, pero él debía suponer que la había pillado in fraganti.

—No me he acercado a tu mesa—musitó Sakura a la defensiva, apartándose mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ella.

—¿Y desde cuándo te interesa la electrónica?

Sakura se le quedó mirando. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto y la camisa a medio abrochar, mostrando a medias un pecho moreno que Sakura sabía estaba cubierto de vello rizado y negro. Cohibida, cerró los ojos. Pero aun así continuó viendo a Sasuke de pie, con la mandíbula tensa y cubierta con la barba incipiente de la madrugada, como en aquella otra ocasión.

Deseaba poder olvidarlo, sobre todo porque era evidente que Sasuke acababa de estar en la cama de otra mujer. De pronto la asaltaron los celos.

—¿Buscas dinero?

—¿Di...Dinero?—tartamudeó Sakura.

—No sé por qué me parece que aún no te has licencia do en la asignatura del robo.

—¡Vete al diablo, Sasuke!—exclamó Sakura al comprender por fin a qué se refería—¡Yo jamás te robaría nada!—añadió apartándose, desolada ante su desconfianza.

—No te hace falta—contestó Sasuke —Te daré dinero, si quieres.

—¡Eres un cerdo!—Exclamó ella cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos—¡Solo estaba buscando algo para leer porque no podía dormir!

—Preferiría que fueras una cleptómana—continuó Sasuke—Es un problema al que podría enfrentarme, pero los cleptómanos no venden los botines de sus robos como tú.

—No quiero hablar de eso...—contestó Sakura, volviéndose una vez más hacia él con los puños apretados.

—Me temo que me dejó muy mal sabor de boca des cubrir que habías estado robándole a mi abuelo justo el día antes de compartir la cama conmigo.

—¡Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso!—exclamó Sakura furiosa.

—Debiste ser especialmente hábil en aquella ocasión. Si no recuerdo mal, te pasaste toda la mañana montando a caballo, tratando de «tropezar» accidentalmente conmigo. Luego me llevaste la comida, que habías preparado especialmente para mí. Los cocineros de Ryu jamás habrían podido cocinar nada así—continuó Sasuke con un brillo burlón en la mirada.

— Sasuke...

—Después, por la tarde, estuviste por el bosque, recogiendo flores en una cesta...qué pintoresco. Luego me llevaste la cena, y esa misma noche sacaste a pasear al perro de Ryu. De hecho, perseguirme te ocupó casi todo el día...—continuó Sasuke con voz cada vez más temblorosa, sonriendo y echando atrás su arrogante cabeza—Dios mío...Sakura, cuando te vi tirando de aquel enorme perro para llevarlo a casa...me dio pena.

Sakura había estado escuchando con la cabeza bien alta, sosteniendo su mirada, pero al comprender que Sasuke no iba a omitir un solo detalle se sintió mortificada.

—¡Me alegro mucho de haberte entretenido tanto!—soltó tratando de pasar por su lado para marcharse.

Pero Sasuke la retuvo, dejó de reír y sus ojos la miraron penetrantes.

—Me hiciste reír...y, en aquel tiempo, me sentí muy agradecido por ello.

—¡Suéltame...!

—Al principio, quería preguntarte de dónde sacaste el tiempo aquel día para practicar con tus ligeros dedos, pero ahora eso ya no me importa—continuó Sasuke con voz cada vez más profunda—Ahora que te tengo en mis brazos, medio desnuda, eso ya no me importa...

Sakura abrió los ojos perpleja y los bajó para observar su camisón verde hasta la rodilla. No tenía nada de provocativo. Levantó la vista ruborizada y lo miró con expresión de reproche.

—No voy medio desnuda.

—Podrías tentarme igual vestida con un saco—contestó Sasuke, rodeándola con sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás ha...haciendo?—jadeó Sakura con el pulso acelerado, sintiendo el calor que le proporcionaba su poderoso y enorme cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse como si estuviera de verdad medio desnuda—Sasuke...

—Tiemblas cuando te toco...—prosiguió él con ojos azules intensos, brillantes—...y no finjas que no eres consciente del efecto que provocas en mí.

Sakura estaba temblando. Sasuke se agarraba a la curva de sus caderas sin inhibiciones, la estrechaba contra sí haciéndola notar la excitación de su masculinidad. Sakura sintió que las piernas le fallaban, que los pezones se le ponían duros y que una ola de deseo la recorría. Luchó con toda su voluntad, pero fue inútil.

—No seas grosero.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, su aliento rozó las sienes de Sakura. Sus ojos oscuros sostuvieron la mirada de ella.

—Si yo puedo rendirme al deseo, tú también...

—¡No!

—Tú sientes el mismo deseo que yo, lo noto—continuó Sasuke con voz ronca, satisfecha—Lo noté anoche, y me juré que haría cuanto estuviera en mi mano para pasar al menos...¡No perdamos más el tiempo, vamos a la cama!

Aquella palabra, «cama», sonó como una sensual invitación al paraíso. Sakura se odió a sí misma por la debilidad de su cuerpo y de su voluntad, y ese odio le dio fuerzas para apartarse y resistirse al hechizo.

—Merecería que me ahorcaran si lo hiciera—contestó Sakura soltándose—No comprendo cómo puedes creer que te deseo hasta ese punto...porque no es verdad, te aseguro que no.

—¡Claro que me deseas!—exclamó Sasuke impaciente—¿Por qué piensas que quería asegurarme de que estuvieras aquí esta noche?

Sakura apenas era capaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero a pesar de todo logró captar el sentido de aquella confesión.

—¿Asegurarte? ¿Y cómo ibas a asegurarte de que es tuviera aquí?

—Tu jefa reaccionó a mi provocación tal y como había supuesto que haría—Sakura se quedó tan anonadada ante aquella confesión, que simplemente abrió la boca—No tenía la menor intención de abandonar esa casa sin ti, Sakura. ¿Por qué crees que llevé la limusina? Solo un idiota trataría de meter a una mujer, a su hijo, y todas sus pertenencias, en un Ferrari.

—Así que trataste de que me echaran de esa casa deliberadamente...—repitió Sakura horrorizada ante la arrogancia que demostraba al confesarlo—Dios mío...¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta y destructivo?

—Solo miré por tu interés—contraatacó Sasuke.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, absolutamente helada ante un respuesta tan desapasionada.

—Nos has hecho algo imperdonable...pero tú ni siquiera te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Tú no sabes lo que se siente al estar sin techo, sin trabajo, y sin hogar, y con un niño a tu cargo. No, ¿cómo iba a comprenderlo una persona como tú?

—Pase lo que pase con Ryu, yo, personalmente, me aseguraré de que tus condiciones de vida mejoren. Es una promesa.

Sakura apretó los dientes, sus ojos brillaban llenos de reproches.

—¡Oh, qué generoso eres, Sasuke! Pero tu ayuda tendrá un precio, ¿no? No eres famoso precisamente por dar algo a cambio de nada.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?—gritó Sasuke.

—¡Y pensar que hace unas pocas horas te mostrabas tan superior!—exclamó Sakura mortificada, recordando—¿Cómo decías, que suponías que había aprendido la lección?, ¿qué esperabas que no hubiera tenido que de pender de mi cuerpo para sobrevivir? ¿Y qué es lo que me estás ofreciendo tú ahora, Sasuke?

—Solo te estoy ofreciendo lo que los dos sabemos que deseas—contestó Sasuke airado, con ojos brillantes.

—¿Un revolcón con un golfo insaciable, que acaba de salir de la cama de otra mujer?—volvió a preguntar ella amargamente, con un gesto de desprecio.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y se pasó los dedos por el cabello negro. Sus mechones revueltos, brillantes y espesos, volvieron a rizarse. Era exacto al cabello de Sanosuke, reflexionó Sakura.

—Un revolcón—repitió él mirándola oscuramente—Sí, esa idea resulta muy atractiva cuando se trata de ti...además, no acabo de salir de la cama de otra mujer.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. Hubiera querido marcharse de la habitación, pero parecía como si tuviera pegados los pies a la alfombra. En lugar de ello, afirmó:

—No te creo.

—Anoche, en cuanto volví a verte, sentí de nuevo el deseo, pero aún no he caído tan bajo como para satisfacer ese deseo con otra mujer. ¡Y menos aún con una mujer que solo merece mi respeto!

Sakura escuchó atentamente aquellas palabras. Enseguida comprendió que Sasuke la culpaba por despertar en él el deseo sexual. Era una eterna Eva, siempre tentadora y sexy, pero Sasuke no era ningún Adán inocente al que ella llevara ciegamente a la destrucción. Y, desde luego, habría preferido que Sasuke no le sugiriera que no era digna del respeto que profesaba a esa otra mujer.

—Te odio, Sasuke.

—No, no me odias. Un poco de odio no nos vendría mal a ninguno de los dos—contestó Sasuke con sinceridad—Yo no busqué esta atracción, pero aún sigue ahí, entre tú y yo...

—¿Y es esa tu excusa para acercarte a mí como si fueras un elefante en una tienda de porcelana?— Sasuke se giró hacia ella musitando algo en griego. Sus ojos echaban chispas. Sakura, inmóvil, lo miró dirigiéndole todo el odio que él acababa de asegurar no podía sentir. Se sentía humillada—Pensaste que sería fácil, que bastaría con mirarme, con alargar una mano y decir: «vamos a la cama». Y yo me desviviría por complacerte. Después de todo, eres tan rico, tan guapo, y tan maravilloso en la cama, que un ser inferior como yo, que limpia lo de los demás, caería rendido a tus pies.

Una chispa animó los ojos negros de Sasuke, que extendió las manos tratando de hacerla callar.

—Me estás poniendo furioso...¡apenas puedo creer que te atrevas a insultarme de ese modo!

—Aquella estúpida adolescente que creía que se iba a comer el mundo terminó derrotada hace dos años y medio, y con facilidad. Esa es la lección que aprendí, Sasuke. Yo no significaba nada para ti, era solo un cuerpo que usaste...

Sasuke caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ella y colocó dos poderosas manos sobre sus hombros. Estaba tan furioso, que Sakura dejó escapar un grito de miedo. Entonces, él se apartó y dio un paso atrás.

—Tergiversas lo ocurrido en el pasado, ni siquiera lo reconozco...y no te atrevas a sobresaltarte así, como si fuera a pegarte.

—¿Es que acaso es culpa mía que no te guste que te hablen claro, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que lo haces tú?

—Ya sé lo que te pasa, lo que ocurre es que no puedes soportar que te diga cuánto me disgusta el hecho de sentir de nuevo esa atracción hacia ti.

—No hay ninguna atracción entre tú y yo, desde mi punto de vista.

—¿Ah, no?—preguntó Sasuke mirándola seductor.

—Aléjate de mí, Sasuke.

—¿Y cómo voy a demostrártelo entonces?

—Ahora solo estás furioso conmigo.

—Ningún hombre podría estar furioso con una mujer como tú...

—Sigues siendo el rey de los clichés—añadió Sakura.

Sasuke alargó un brazo y rodeó a Sakura por la cintura tan deprisa, que ella se quedó desconcertada. El rió al ver aquella reacción y contestó:

—Ven conmigo mañana a Bruselas, dame algo que esperar ardientemente por el día...y yo cuidaré de ti como jamás hayas soñado—prometió con tal intensidad de deseo y pasión, que Sakura se echó a temblar.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!—contestó Sakura.

—¿Por qué luchar?, ¿por qué fingir?—continuó Sasuke soltándola para mirarla desafiante—No te estoy sugiriendo solo un revolcón... Quédate conmigo hasta que los dos nos sintamos saciados el uno del otro.

Sakura recordó aquel día, en la pradera junto al lago, en que Sasuke se cansó de sus juegos de adolescente, de sus risitas provocativas, y la arrastró hacia una pasión que excedía en mucho lo que ella, ingenuamente, había esperado. Sasuke había sobrepasado una barrera que ella había creído poder mantener. Cuando él quería algo, lo quería de inmediato. Bajo aquella apariencia de hombre sofisticado y cosmopolita, seguía siendo muy primario en sus apetitos, igual que un pirata surcando los mares.

—No, y además no voy a darte las gracias por pedírmelo—musitó Sakura luchando por mantenerse firme.

—¡Cielos, Sakura!—Respiró Sasuke —¿qué más puedes esperar de mí?

Sakura sintió que se reponía de la parálisis que la había atenazado y soltó una carcajada. En ese instante, odiaba tanto a Sasuke que se maravillaba de no haberle saltado al cuello. Era un hipócrita con dos raseros distintos que aplicaba según el caso, y además perfectamente orgulloso de ello. La creía una ladrona y una cualquiera, no confiaba en ella si la veía acercarse a su mesa, y jamás la trataría como trataba a cualquier otra mujer.

—Si tu proposición me interesara, que no es el caso, podrías haber empezado como empieza cualquier otro chico...podrías haberme pedido una cita...

—¿Una cita?

—¿Quién sabe? Si me hubieras regalado rosas y me hubieras invitado a champán, si hubieras tratado de engañarme con toda esa hipocresía que consideras inferior a ti, tal vez hubieras tenido suerte. Pero, tal y como lo has hecho, te has excluido a ti mismo a la velocidad del rayo. ¡Enhorabuena!

Y, tras decir esas palabras, Sakura se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Sasuke le había dicho lo que quería de ella...sexo, solo sexo. La oportunidad de saciar una sed que le resultaba tan desagradable en ese momento como entonces. Aquel fin de semana debía de haber sido algo muy especial también para él. Ella jamás había estado con ningún otro hombre, no podía comparar. La idea la irritó. Un cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos la invadían, pero la tristeza era la más fuerte. Lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba por no haberle ofrecido algo más, pero, ¿a dónde le conducía ese sentimiento?

Una mano firme la despertó. Sakura luchó por enfocar los rasgos de la persona inclinada sobre ella.

—Vete—gimió cerrando los ojos otra vez. Pero Sasuke le arrebató las sábanas y la levantó en brazos antes de que pudiera comprender lo que sucedía—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Bajarte a desayunar.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis...

—¿Las seis?—gritó Sakura mientras Sasuke la bajaba en brazos, por las escaleras, en perfecta calma—¡Pero eso significa que solo he dormido un par de horas!

—A las siete me voy al aeropuerto.

—Pues vete, pero déjame en la cama...¡por el amor de Dios, suéltame!

Sasuke la dejó en el frío suelo del vestíbulo y le retiró un mechón de cabello con una familiaridad sorprendente. Sasuke siempre la sorprendía.

Aquel lejano fin de semana había comprendido que él era una persona de temperamento volátil, de intensas pasiones. El aspecto frío y controlado que mantenía en público no era un fiel reflejo de su carácter. Descubrir aquel fuego que ardía aún más intensamente que el suyo había supuesto para Sakura pasar de la ficción a la realidad, infinitamente más peligrosa y profunda, y al verdadero amor. Y, desde aquel momento, amar a Sasuke había sido para ella como viajar hasta el infierno con un billete solo de ida.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?—susurró tensa.

—Quería hablar contigo antes de marcharme.

—Está bien, habla.

—Vamos a desayunar primero—respondió Sasuke arrastrándola hasta el comedor.

—Yo jamás desayuno sin lavarme primero.

—Así, sin lavar, con el cabello revuelto y la piel sonrosada y sexy...me encantas.

Acobardada ante tan directa confesión y ante la son risa que la acompañaba, Sakura corrió escaleras arriba y cerró la puerta mientras él reía a carcajadas. Sasuke iba con quistando más y más terreno a cada paso que daba, como un ejército en el frente. Era extraño. Al principio, cuando ella lo persiguió, él la eludía. Luego, cuando por fin ella se mostraba sensata y se alejaba de él, entonces era Sasuke el que se lanzaba en su persecución. Aunque, por supuesto, para una persona como Sasuke, resultaba mucho más natural ser el perseguidor que el perseguido...Aquel fin de semana, efectivamente, él no había tardado en cambiar los papeles.

Sakura tardó exactamente cinco minutos en lavarse la cara, los dientes, ponerse los vaqueros y una camiseta. Sanosuke seguía profundamente dormido. Entró en el comedor y tomó asiento frente a Sasuke. Él se reclinó sobre la silla mientras Chiyo servía café en tazas de porcelana. Sasuke era la viva imagen de la elegancia. Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

Consciente del atento escrutinio de Sasuke, Sakura rehusó el elaborado desayuno que Chiyo le ofrecía y eligió simplemente tostadas. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la mujer salió.

—Quiero que me prometas que seguirás aquí cuando vuelva—dijo entonces Sasuke con calma.

—¿Para servirme después en una fuente como cena de Navidad en la mesa de Ryu? ¡Debes de estar de broma!

—Ryu es un hombre mayor, ha crecido en un mundo radicalmente distinto a este y, lo creas o no, has sido injusta con él. Deberías respetar su deseo de conocer a su único nieto. Confieso que yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo, pero es así.

—Pues lo siento, pero no voy a ir—respondió Sakura tensa.

—Me temo que no puedo ponerte a Sai como cebo para que vayas—murmuró Sasuke.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que mi primo no irá a pasar allí las fiestas. Ryu y Sai tuvieron una discusión a propósito de unas deudas, y ambos se despidieron enfadados, sin hacer las paces—informó Sasuke —Desde entonces, Sai vive en Nueva York.

Sakura asintió. Aquellas noticias no la sorprendía real mente. Sai había perdido a sus padres a los diez años, y Ryu lo había criado desde entonces concediéndole cada uno de sus deseos para, finalmente, re negar del resultado de tanta indulgencia. Ryu esperaba que Sai se hiciera cargo de la propiedad, pero este demostró una y otra vez una profunda aversión al trabajo. En realidad, las disputas a causa de sus extravagancias y de su pereza habían sido frecuentes y explosivas a lo largo de los años. Sai había disfrutado de una gene rosa suma mensual en la época en que ella vivía allí, y siempre se había jactado de la suerte que tenía al proceder de la línea masculina de la familia. No como su primo Sasuke que, hijo de una insignificante hermana de su padre, jamás heredaría Court.

—¿No tienes ningún comentario que hacer?—preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño y sostuvo su penetrante mirada de ojos negros comprendiendo al fin el porqué de tanto escrutinio. Naturalmente, Sasuke había esperado una fuerte reacción por su parte ante el anuncio de que el padre de su hijo vivía al otro lado del Atlántico.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y observó la taza de café. Por supuesto, debería haberlo imaginado. Sai vivía aparta do de la familia. ¿Cómo si no podría haber surgido la idea de que él era el padre de su hijo? Después de todo, de haber vivido Sai en Inglaterra, se habría defendido de la acusación y habría afirmado no tener nada que ver, ni remotamente, con su embarazo. De pronto, Sakura se sintió terriblemente aliviada pensando que Sai estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. De otro modo, ella no habría podido conservar su orgullo aprovechándose del error de Sasuke al creer que Sanosuke era de su primo.

—Francamente, después del tiempo transcurrido, no podría importarme menos dónde viva Sai. Y desde luego ni su ausencia, ni menos aún su presencia, podrían su poner para mí diferencia alguna en lo relativo a la decisión de volver a Uchiha Court.

—Pero irás, de un modo u otro—afirmó Sasuke con cal ma.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó Sakura burlona—¿Es que piensas atarme y meterme en el maletero del coche?

Sasuke suspiró casi lánguidamente, y después contestó:

—No me obligues a ejercer la fuerza, Sakura. No estoy acostumbrado, pero si me obligas lo haré.

Sakura sintió que palidecía. Aquella amenaza, proferida con voz de seda, resultaba infinitamente más efectiva que cualquier grito. Y la penetrante mirada que la acompañaba la hizo estremecerse.

—No puedes intimidarme.

—Acabo de hacerlo...y no debería ser necesario. Le debes una visita a Ryu.

— ¿Y cómo encaja eso con lo que me propusiste anoche?—saltó Sakura confusa.

—No encaja. Tú y yo somos un asunto, y mi abuelo y tú otro—le informó Sasuke secamente—Y, teniendo en cuenta su edad, creo que él debe ir primero, ¿no te parece?


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi girls! Os dejo otro capi más, ya vamos por el 4 jeje._

_**Galle: la novela se llama Novia de invierno y es de Lynne Graham. Si quieres te puedo pasar una página para leerla online.**_

_**Candice Saint-Just: muchas gracias, todos los días pongo la conti =)**_

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: primero te quería dar las gracias por seguir la historia y ponerla en favoritos. La verdad es que el principio si es un poco confuso, aunque se aclara poco a poco. Jejeje si eso sería gracioso xD. Aquí leerás como viajan y te reirás con lo que hizo Sanosuke jajaja. Aquí tienes la conti =)**_

_**Sakuita 01: Jajaja lo de Waff fue super mono xD. La verdad si a mí me hacen esa proposición, el tío se llevaría una patada en ciertas partes xD jajaja. No se dará cuenta hasta el final, pero bueno… Sobre lo de las historias, ese es el problema que no tendría tiempo de actualizarlas todas, me lleva dos horas adaptarlas, y mirar los reviews y comentarlos, y ya actualizo bastante tarde jeje. Un beso chica!**_

_**Nos leemos. Un beso**_

Capítulo 4

La mañana en que Sasuke debía estar de vuelta, Chiyo iba de un lado a otro de la casa murmurando. Sanosuke jugaba con la arena en el jardín de atrás, y Sakura lo observaba metiendo las manos frías por dentro de las mangas de la chaqueta. Su traje más elegante, una falda azul a juego con una chaqueta, era de tela ligera, propia del verano. Le dolía la cabeza y la garganta con un principio de constipado, y tenía frío hasta dentro de la casa. Solo le faltaba tener que volver a Uchiha Court.

Ryu conseguiría conocer a su bisnieto simplemente porque tenía menos de cinco libras en el bolsillo y era una cobarde, incapaz de enfrentarse a las amenazas de Sasuke. Lo cierto era que se había confesado culpable de un robo, y aún podían detenerla. Naturalmente Sasuke utilizaría eso en su contra, no había tenido necesidad siquiera de decirlo en voz alta.

Al llegar Sasuke se detuvo para observarla, sentada en un banco, con la melena al viento y las piernas cruzadas. Sanosuke fue el primero en verlo. Se puso en pie y corrió por la gravilla para arrojarse a sus rodillas.

—¡Es el hombre que trajo a Waff!—gritó nervioso.

Era difícil decidir quién de los dos, Sasuke o Sakura, se quedó más sorprendido por su reacción. Sakura se quedó helada, y a Sasuke se le veía tenso. A él siempre le habían gustado los niños, solo que no quería tener nada que ver con su hijo. Resultaba repugnante. De pronto, Sasuke se inclinó y levantó a Sanosuke, y el niño, incapaz de distinguir un gesto sincero de uno falso, lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Déjalo en el suelo...—dijo Sakura, incapaz de soportar aquella hipocresía.

Ver a padre e hijo juntos, y al mismo tiempo tan distantes, tan inconscientes de su propia relación, la destrozaba. Repugnante. Pero la mentira que había hecho posible concebir a Sanosuke también había sido repugnante, reflexionó.

—Cada vez que lo miro pienso en ti y en Sai—confesó Sasuke serio—Pero la culpa no es de tu hijo, ¿verdad? Espero ser lo suficientemente hombre como para reconocer mis propios fallos.

—Me alegro de que reconozcas tus errores...porque desde luego no querías que...

—No quería dejarte marchar, ni permanecer en un segundo plano, observándote y viendo cómo hacías el ridículo con mi primo—respondió Sasuke amargamente, en tono de reproche.

—Eso no es cierto. Déjame en paz, Sasuke. Me rechazas te como a un trapo viejo.

—Eres muy directa, para ser una mujer—comentó Sasuke apretando los dientes.

—Tú me enseñaste a serlo.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se había enterado Sasuke de que estaba embarazada.

—¿Y cuándo te dijo Ryu que estaba embarazada?—preguntó tensa.

—No me lo dijo Ryu...

—Entonces, ¿cómo...?

—Fue Sai quien no pudo esperar para contármelo. De hecho, no hacía más que jactarse de su virilidad...

—¿Que Sai se jac...se jactaba...?—tartamudeó Sakura incrédula.

Sasuke contempló el disgusto en los rasgos de Sakura, pero malinterpretó por completo su sentido.

—Sí, supongo que se sentía a salvo, porque tú te habías ido hacía semanas...y según creo te dio dinero para que abortaras. Sin duda, estaba convencido de que lo harías.

Sakura estaba muy quieta, pero de pronto apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza. Se maravillaba de no haber explota do de ira porque, después de aquello, no era de extrañar que Sasuke estuviera seguro de que Sanosuke no era su hijo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, le pegué—informó Sasuke.

—¿Que le pegaste...?—repitió Sakura débilmente, atónita aún ante la traición de quien había creído su amigo, e incapaz, en aquel instante, de comprender por qué Sai habría hecho una cosa así—No le pegaste lo suficiente, si es que sigue vivo.

El silencio se hizo pesado. De pronto, Sasuke levantó la cabeza y rió. Atónita ante una respuesta tan confusa, Serena lo miró.

—Nos marcharemos en cuanto estés lista.

Arrastrada de nuevo a la cruda realidad, Sakura se puso en pie.

—Jamás te perdonaré por obligarme a volver.

—A veces uno se ve forzado a ser cruel para poder ser bondadoso—contestó Sasuke secamente—Si hubieras sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para marcharte mientras estaba fuera, quizá no te hubiera encontrado.

Pero Sakura no escuchaba. Estaba imaginando el horror y la humillación que la esperaban. Era el retorno del hijo pródigo, pero no se celebraría ninguna fiesta. Ryu conocería a su bisnieto, aunque no fuera el hijo del nieto que él creía, y su padre o bien recibiría un shock, o bien estaba ya rezando para que la desvergonzada de su hija no tuviera la desfachatez de presentarse ante su vista. A ojos de Kenji, Sanosuke era una vergüenza pública tan grande como a ojos de su amo.

No obstante, para su padre, ser ladrona era un pecado habría sido capaz de entregar a su hija a la policía si hubiera sido él quien la hubiera pillado en lugar de Ryu.

—Sakura...

—Me debes un favor, Sasuke. Quiero que me prometas que me conseguirás un trabajo en alguna parte en cuanto termine esta desagradable visita.

—No te hará falta ningún trabajo, tu futuro está asegurado. O te quedas a cargo de Ryu, o a mi cargo.

—No necesito estar a cargo de nadie.

—Mi oferta seguirá en pie para cuando desees aceptarla.

—Eres increíblemente insistente—contestó Sakura dándose la vuelta.

Sasuke enredó los dedos en su cabello rosado y atrajo suavemente su cabeza hacia él. Un vivo deseo brillaba en sus ojos oscuros de mirada directa.

—No, solo estoy hambriento...muy, muy hambriento—la corrigió sin el menor asomo de vergüenza.

Sakura se estremeció. Estaba demasiado cerca de él. Podía distinguir perfectamente su aroma cálido y masculino, que era como una droga para ella. La misma hambre recorría cada una de las fibras de su ser sin que ella se diera cuenta. No hubiera podido negar que lo deseaba, igual que no podía negar que necesitaba respirar, pero se daba cuenta de que esa debilidad física podía destruirla si no tenía cuidado. Sakura apretó los puños hasta clavar se las uñas en las palmas de las manos, tratando de evitar hacer lo que deseaba: tocarlo.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y levantó la de Sakura tomándola de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

—Pareces tan desgraciada...cualquiera diría que te he insultado. Solo estoy expresando un deseo abiertamente, con sinceridad, y no te prometo nada que no vaya a cumplir. Al final tú y tu hijo tendréis una seguridad. Quieres champán y rosas, pues bien, te las regalaré...Yo solo te deseo a ti.

—Apártate, Sasuke—contestó Sakura ladeando la cabeza.

—No sé cómo...apenas he dormido desde que me marché de Londres...¡estaba tan enfadado contigo! Podríamos haber estado juntos en Bruselas...

—Sí...creo recordar que, como mucho, eres capaz de concederme tu atención durante unos pocos días...

Con un movimiento brusco, lleno de ira y frustración, Sasuke la atrajo a sus brazos y posó los labios sobre los de ella. Sakura sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que las piernas le temblaban y que un calor interior la embargaba dejándola débil y, sin embargo, tan ardiente y sensible, que su piel parecía a punto de quemarse. Bajo la invasión erótica de su lengua, Sakura gimió profundamente y se agarró a él.

Entonces una manita le tiró de la pierna exigiendo atención, y oyó a Sanosuke, insistente, llamarla:

—Mami...mami...

Fue como un jarro de agua fría que calmara su pulso y su corazón acelerado.

Sasuke la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Sanosuke miró a su madre con franca curiosidad, y después al hombre que estaba junto a ella. Sakura sonrió y el niño, contento, volvió a su cubito y su arena.

—Olvidaba que no estábamos solos—murmuró Sasuke en tono distante.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso—rogó Sakura sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo a la cara, sintiendo aún un estremecimiento—Quiero que te mantengas apartado de mí.

—Eso es imposible, siento una necesidad urgente de poseerte que me domina.

—¡Pero yo no quiero que vuelvas a poseerme nunca más!—gritó Sakura bruscamente.

—Puedes luchar conmigo pero, ¿podrás luchar contigo misma también?—inquirió Sasuke.

Atemorizada ante la sagacidad de la pregunta, Sakura agarró a su hijo y lo metió en casa. Tras lavarle las manos y sacudirle el polvo, cerró la maleta y la levantó de la cama. Luego buscó un espejo en el que mirarse. Tenía los labios hinchados, los ojos brillantes. Había vuelto a ceder a la tentación. ¿Sería posible que Sasuke se arrepintiera de haberla rechazado años atrás? Seis semanas después de aquel fin de semana apasionado, Sasuke había vuelto a Court para una cortísima visita...

Había bajado de su limusina en el patio y se había quedado mirándola mientras caminaba por el empedrado con unos altísimos tacones y un vestidito de satén. Iba apoyada sobre Sai para no perder el equilibrio, sonreía.

—¡Hola, Sasuke!—le había gritado Sakura valiente, esplendorosa, fingiendo indiferencia y pasando por delante de él como si fuera cualquier otra persona en lugar del hombre que le había desgarrado el corazón.

Al volver sola a casa aquella noche, a primeras horas de la madrugada, su fachada de felicidad e indiferencia se había desvanecido. En su interior, estaba rota. Sasuke había salido entonces al porche y le había bloqueado el paso.

—Estás destrozando tu vida. Sakura.

Aquellas palabras habían sonado exactas a las de su padre. Sakura sonrió y contestó con indiferencia.

—Puede ser, pero me lo estoy pasando muy bien, Sasuke.

—Debe de ser emocionante jugar a ser el chófer de un borracho.

—Sai no es un borracho...le gusta divertirse, eso es todo—había protestado ella defendiendo al joven al que creía su amigo—Me lleva a fiestas, a discotecas, y estoy conociendo a mucha gente. De hecho me lo estoy pasan do mejor de lo que me lo había pasado nunca. ¿Qué te importa a ti? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Aquella estúpida invitación a sincerarse con ella no fue bien recibida por parte de Sasuke. Sus ojos negros brillaron a la luz de la luna.

—Nada, absoluta y rotundamente nada—había asegurado con brutal convicción—¿Qué podría querer que no haya tenido ya? Lo siento, pero tu nuevo aspecto no me interesa, Sakura. Ese vestido es una frivolidad.

Sasuke se marchó, y Sakura se quedó ahí, de pie, durante un buen rato. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos hasta que finalmente se le corrió toda la pintura. Había sido entonces cuando había decidido no decirle jamás a Sasuke que estaba embarazada. Por muy asustada o desesperada que estuviera, jamás volvería a darle la oportunidad de mirarla por encima del hombro.

—Lo superarás—había dicho Sai en una de las escasas ocasiones en que había estado sobrio—Estás encaprichada con él, y él acaba de pasar unos cuantos meses de celibato forzoso. No hagas de todo ello lo que no es. Traté de avisarte, ¿recuerdas? A Sasuke siempre lo han perseguido las mujeres, desde que era adolescente. Ha visto a secretarias postrarse a sus pies, ha tenido invitaciones eróticas de extrañas, bellezas poniéndose en ridículo para atraer su atención...Sakura, eres encantadora, pero, por desgracia, hay miles de mujeres adorables en el mundo. Jamás conseguirás a Sasuke.

Sai había sido sincero en aquel entonces; simple mente le había dicho cómo estaban las cosas. Así era la vida. Sasuke se casaría, inevitablemente, con otra chica rica y mimada que se pasaría la vida quejándose de que se le había roto una uña, o de que la humedad del clima londinense erizaba sus cabellos. En resumen, se casaría con otra Karin egoísta y obsesionada consigo misma.

—¿Quiere que le baje la maleta, señorita Haruno?

Sakura se volvió. El chófer de Sasuke asomaba la cabeza expectante por la puerta. Ella asintió y tomó en brazos a Sanosuke. Y entonces volvió a recordar a Sai. Había sido una estúpida confiando en él. Sai había sido siempre el preferido de su abuelo para, finalmente, acabar siendo motivo constante de crítica al comparársele con Sasuke. Debía haber notado el deseo sexual de Sasuke por la hija del mayordomo, posiblemente su amistad se debiera solo al deseo de competir con su primo.

Aun así Serena seguía sin poder creer que Sai, a quien ella había confiado el secreto de su embarazo, hubiera caído tan bajo. Él jamás le había dado dinero para un aborto, sencillamente porque ella ni siquiera se había planteado esa posibilidad. Y no lo había hecho porque el embarazo no había sido accidental.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al verla bajar las escaleras con Sanosuke en brazos.

—¡Demonios...pero si estamos en mitad del invierno! Debes de estar helada. Creía que te estabas cambiando de ropa, poniéndote algo más apropiado.

—O esto o los vaquero—contestó Sakura ruborizada y cohibida—Y creo que esto es más elegante.

—Pararemos y te compraré un abrigo—contestó Sasuke secamente.

—No, no pararemos en ningún sitio ni compraremos nada—insistió Sakura—Sé muy bien a dónde llevan tus regalos.

—Me estás insultando—replicó Sasuke.

—¿No es curioso lo sensible que puedes llegar a ser cuando se trata de ti, y lo insensible que te muestras a la hora de tener en cuenta mis sentimientos?—preguntó Sakura apretando los dientes.

Sasuke abrió la puerta bruscamente. Sakura levantó la cabeza y subió a la limusina colocando a Sanosuke en la sillita nueva que él había comprado para su hijo. Una cosa era la seguridad de Sanosuke, y otra muy distinta ropa para ella. Sasuke se sentó de mal humor a su lado. Sakura no dijo nada: solo miraba ciegamente por la ventanilla.

De pronto, se despertó con la mejilla sobre un duro muslo masculino y las manos sobre el otro. Al comprender que estaba en el regazo de Sasuke y que el peso cálido que sentía sobre sus hombros era su brazo, Sakura se puso colorada y se incorporó de golpe, lanzándose casi al suelo del vehículo. Luego volvió a su posición inicial, al otro extremo del coche, y se puso el cinturón de seguridad que Sasuke debía haberle quitado. Sanosuke estaba dormido.

—Tu hijo ha sido una compañía maravillosa hasta hace unos veinte minutos—señaló Sasuke con ojos divertidos, contemplando los cabellos revueltos de Sakura—No puedes ni imaginarte cuántas cabras, ovejas y caballos hay por el campo.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó Sakura mirando el reloj y comprendiendo que había dormido durante casi dos horas.

Era bastante tarde, pronto llegarían a su destino.

—Y además hemos visto un tren, que ha sido lo más espectacular de todo el viaje—continuó Sasuke—Pero lo que siempre recordaré es que Sanosuke pidió urgentemente que paráramos para hacer pis justo cuando acabábamos de pasar por un área de servicio. Después, pasamos quince minutos al borde de la histeria...

—¿Lo has llevado al baño?, ¿por qué diablos no me has despertado?

—Parecías cansada, me sentí generoso.

Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y fingió buscar un pañuelo que, sabía, no tenía. Sasuke le ofreció el suyo.

—Gracias—dijo estornudando y comenzando a toser—Lo siento, creo que...que he pillado un resfriado.

—En cuanto lleguemos te vas directa a la cama.

—¿Pero es que crees que puedo quedarme aquí hasta el Año Nuevo?

—Si me dejas quedarme contigo, no volverás a ver la luz del día hasta la primavera.

Sakura se le quedó mirando. Sasuke sonreía con aquellos labios sensuales y vibrantes. Era incapaz de apartar la vista de él. No era solo sexo por parte de Sasuke, pensó Sakura optimista y aliviada. Ella le gustaba, entendía sus bromas, parecía feliz a su lado. Se puso tensa, su mirada ensoñadora se transformó en un amargo reproche. En aquel entonces, se había engañado, había creído que Sasuke sentía lo mismo que ella. Desvió la vista hacia la ventanilla. Al reconocer la carretera su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado. Minutos más tarde, la limusina entraba en Uchiha Court. Sakura se reclinó tensa sobre el asiento.

—Relájate, Sakura—aconsejó Sasuke—Estás en tu casa.

¿Su casa? Sí, por muy doloroso e irónico que resultara, hubo un tiempo en el que amó aquel lugar más que nada. El camino de grava giraba dando la vuelta a la casa, una mansión de ladrillo de estilo isabelino. La limusina se detuvo. Sakura solo tenía ojos para la imponente puerta de entrada. Sanosuke se despertó y comenzó a agitarse contento al ver a Sasuke desabrocharle el cinturón y tomarlo en brazos.

Sakura ni siquiera le prestó atención. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba ciega y sorda a las necesidades de su hijo. Salió del coche y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Entonces, vio a su padre de pie, esperando, vestido con un traje de mayordomo pasado de moda, con poco más de sesenta años. Parecía tan tenso, tan inaccesible, que Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor repentina aunque familiar.

—Papá...

—Buenas tardes, señorita, caballero...—murmuró Kenji con rostro inexpresivo, haciendo un saludo cortés practicado durante años ante sus superiores—Espero que hayan tenido ustedes un buen viaje. Hace una tarde maravillosa, ¿no es verdad?

Serena se quedó inmóvil, helada. Hasta Sasuke se quedó de piedra ante aquel recibimiento. Luego, tomó al niño con una sola mano y puso un brazo protector sobre los hombros de Sakura.

—Kenji...

—El señor Ryu está esperándolos, señor—continuó Kenji con exquisita corrección—¿Quiere usted que lleve a su invitada a su habitación?

—Yo la llevaré cuando llegue el momento, Kenji—contestó Sasuke con frialdad—Primero iremos a ver a mi abuelo, no hace falta que nos anuncies.

—Como desee el señor—contestó el mayordomo.


	6. Chapter 5

_¡Hello girls!_

_Os dejo el siguiente capi del fic._

_**Adagio10: muchas gracias, su personaje le va mucho ;)**_

_**Msdupree22: si pero no lo consiguió jeje**_

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: no te creas que es por eso, en el próximo capi veras porque se comportó así. No la humillará pero se divertirá un poco a su costa jeje**_

_**Sakuita 01:ya se aclarará el porqué de lo que hace Kenji. La verdad es que cualquiera hubiera caído en sus brazos jeje Sasuke y su hijo se relacionaran antes de saber la verdad =)**_

_**Candice Saint-Just: gracias por ponerme de favorita =) Tardará un poco en saberse, pero todo a su tiempo . Actualizo todos los días, así que no tendrás que esperar jeje**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Sakura observó a su padre alejarse. Sasuke dejó a Sanosuke en el suelo.

—Ryu debe de estar en el salón.

—¡No te atrevas a fingir que no ha ocurrido lo que ha ocurrido!—exclamó Sakura llorando—¿Acaso Ryu o tú habíais tenido en cuenta cómo iba a reaccionar mi padre?

—Lamento terriblemente que alguien se sienta obliga do a llegar tan lejos para demostrar su desaprobación—contestó Sasuke — Pero esa escena ha sido una farsa.

—Papá no cree que mi sitio esté en este lado de la casa...de hecho es evidente que no me quiere bajo este techo de ninguna de las maneras, ¿y de quién es la culpa?

—De Sai—soltó Sasuke — Aunque, en buena parte, también es culpa tuya. Tus relaciones con tu padre eran ya tensas antes de marcharte.

—Siempre fueron tensas—musitó Sakura con sinceridad— Si hubieras conocido a tu padre a los trece años, siendo un completo extraño para ti, ya verías.

—Kenji acabará por ceder...no le queda más alternativa—aseguró Sasuke con convicción.

—No te atrevas a decirle nada...¡no te atrevas a humillarlo diciéndole nada sobre esto! —advirtió Sakura enfadada, con ansiedad—No me importa si me trata como si fuera invisible, puedo soportarlo, pero no te atrevas a interferir. Él tiene su vida privada y su familia, y no es asunto tuyo.

Sasuke escrutó su rostro fascinado. Sakura demostraba pasión en la defensa de su padre.

—¡Dios mío...cómo quieres a tu padre!

Sanosuke, olvidado, no hacía más que tirarle a Sasuke de los pantalones, pidiendo que lo tomaran en brazos:

—¡Brazos, Sasuke!—Sakura se quedó mirándolo—Quiero brazos—repitió el niño en tono de ruego. Sakura fue a levantarlo, pero el niño se resistió—No, tú no, Sasuke.

—No está acostumbrado a los hombres—se apresuró Sakura a disculparlo—Juugo Nimura apenas estaba en casa, y con sus hijos tenía más que de sobra.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Sanosuke y yo nos hemos hecho amigos mientras tú dormías.

—No quiero que te moleste—musitó Sakura.

—Me gustan los niños...y no me enorgullece mi primera reacción ante tu hijo, así que no insistas.

Sakura observó a su hijo abrir los brazos efusivamente hacia Sasuke e imitarlo en sus movimientos y gestos. Aquello la ponía histérica, la hacía sentirse culpable. Ryu era una anciano perspicaz. ¿Qué ocurriría si notaba el parecido y descubría su mentira? O, peor aún, ¿y si al ver al niño moreno, afirmaba no creer que fuera su bisnieto, el hijo de su nieto rubio y de ojos azules?

Sasuke abrió la puerta del salón. Nerviosa y aprensiva, Sakura lo precedió de la mano del niño. El abuelo de Sasuke estaba de pie con un bastón en la mano, delante de la chimenea, con porte orgulloso. Serena se quedó inmóvil. Sasuke la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta. Ryu observó al niño, que se soltó de su mano y echó a correr hacia un perro en medio de un tenso silencio. Entonces, Sakura corrió tras él, pero Ryu levantó una mano para detenerla.

—A Kurama le encantan los niños, y tu hijo no tiene miedo. Deberías estar orgullosa de él.

El perro se tumbó sobre la alfombra y restregó la cara contra el pecho de Sanosuke.

—Lo estoy—respondió Sakura a la defensiva.

Ryu observó al niño y al perro durante unos tensos minutos, y después murmuró satisfecho:

—Es un muchacho encantador, y tiene un fuerte aire de familia. ¿Tú qué crees, Sasuke?

Sakura tragó, contuvo el aliento.

—Sí, es un chico encantador—admitió Sasuke.

—Sé reconocer la nariz de un Uchiha cuando la veo—aseguró el anciano mientras tiraba de una cuerda junto a la enorme chimenea—Has hecho muy bien criándolo tú sola, Sakura. No te ha debido de resultar nada fácil.

Seakura volvió a tragar, y se preguntó si era una locura ver agresividad en la sonrisa de Ryu cuando la recibía con mucha más cortesía de la que jamás hubiera esperado.

—No, no lo fue.

—Bueno, ahora eso ya se terminó. Tu vida está a punto de cambiar—le informó Ryu.

—No estoy muy segura de que quiera que mi vida...

—Tengo muchas ganas de tener a un niño en esta casa por Navidad—continuó Ryu como si no la hubiera oído—Las fiestas son muy distintas cuando todos han crecido. Querrás lavarte antes de la cena, claro. Espero que te encuentres a gusto entre nosotros, Sakura. Deberías tener... hemos contratado a una niñera para que te ayude.

—¿Una niñera?—repitió Sakura incrédula.

—Ino Yamanaka trabajaba para uno de nuestros vecinos, y tiene excelentes referencias—asintióRyu—Está ansiosa por conocer a este pequeñín.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta y entró la niñera con paso decidido. Sonrió ampliamente, mirando a Sakura, y volvió su atención de inmediato sobre el niño, que seguía arrodillado en la alfombra junto al perro.

—¡Oh, qué perro tan bonito!—exclamó la niñera.

—La señorita Yamanaka va a quedarse vigilando mientras Sanosuke y yo nos vamos conociendo—añadió Ryu dando por concluida la entrevista.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura por los hombros y la sacó de la habitación.

—Sanosuke estará bien—comentó Sasuke observando su desconcierto—No puedes pasarte noche y día atada a un niño. Te enseñaré tu habitación.

—Ahora que ya me has separado de mi hijo...misión cumplida, ¿no es eso?—contestó Sakura en tono de reproche mientras lo seguía por las escaleras.

—Si mi misión estuviera cumplida...—dijo Sasuke haciendo una pausa en el descansillo de la escalera para esperarla—...no estaría aquí, ardiendo de lujuria.

— Sasuke...—contestó Sakura con un estremecimiento, observando sus explícitos ojos.

—Por otra parte la última vez no conseguí saciarme—confesó Sasuke con voz ronca—No tuve suficiente de ti. Ni tú de mí. Ningún hombre olvidaría una bienvenida como la que me diste tú—Sakura se ruborizó profundamente, y sus pechos se pusieron tensos. Sasuke continuó—¿Quién podría culparme por querer saborearlo una vez más? Y no finjas que a ti no te ocurre lo mismo, porque tendré que acusarte de mentir. ¿Por qué mentir? No hay nada de malo en admitir que se tiene sed...ni en satisfacerla.

Sakura respiró hondo y apartó la vista. Seguía profundamente ruborizada. El punto de vista de Sasuke lo simplificaba todo. El sexo era un mero apetito, sin complicaciones. Pero, ¿por qué iba a ver Sasuke ninguna complicación? La facilidad con la que ella se había rendido dos años y medio atrás explicaba su opinión. Tenía una doble moral. Jamás amaría o se casaría con una mujer de valores per misivos. Sai se había mostrado muy sarcástico al hablar de la falta de relaciones prematrimoniales entre Sasuke y Karin.

—Dice mucho sobre la forma de ser de Sasuke—había asegurado Sai—Ha tenido un montón de aventuras, pero cuando se trata de contraer matrimonio vuelve la vista hacia su casa y escoge a una griega que solo tiene virtudes.

Recordar aquello la hizo ruborizarse. Serena comprendió que había estado con la mente en otra parte, y que Sasuke la observaba inquisitivo mientras la esperaba.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir, en el ático?

En respuesta a aquella pregunta, Sasuke continuó caminando y abrió la puerta de un dormitorio magnífico, la suite china. Sakura se quedó de pie en el umbral observando el exquisito interior de paredes de papel pintado y la cama con dosel.

—Acuéstate un rato antes de la cena—sugirió Sasuke amablemente.

Nada más quedarse sola, Sakura dio un paso adelante sobre la mullida alfombra con cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad. La habitación disponía de baño y vestidor, y estaba en el ala sur, junto a la mayor parte de habitaciones de invitados. El ala sur había sido construida en el siglo XVIII y era completamente distinta de la parte original, de estilo Tudor, oscura y con paredes de madera.

El padre y la madrastra de Sakura vivían en la planta baja del ala norte, construida unos ciento quince años atrás al estilo Victoriano. Era la parte más nueva y, sin embargo, la de menor resistencia al paso del tiempo.

—Es un agujero oscuro e inmundo—había dicho su madre, Sakuyo, con desagrado—¡No entiendo cómo esperaba tu padre que viviera en un lugar así!

La separación de los padres de Sakura había sido amarga y definitiva. Sakuyo había pedido el divorcio y jamás había vuelto a mirar atrás. Era una cocinera cualificada, y había puesto su propio restaurante mientras llevaba a Sakura a un internado a la edad de siete años. Solo entonces le había confesado a Sakura que su padre, a quien jamás había visto, era mayordomo, y que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto si no quería que sus compañeras de colegio se rieran.

En resumen: Sakura había crecido aprendiendo a avergonzarse de su padre y de su trabajo. Sin embargo, a los trece años, Sakuyo había muerto de un ataque al corazón, y Kenji había pasado a ser alguien importante en su vida.

Sakura se vio obligada entonces a abandonar el colegio y todo lo que le era familiar en el plazo de un mes, a asistir a un colegio de Devon y a vivir en Uchiha Court. Alegre y dicharachera, Sakura irrumpió en la vida de su padre y de su madrastra, tranquila y humilde, como una amenaza para sus costumbres y sus expectativas. Las oscuras y húmedas dependencias de la servidumbre la horrorizaron y, al igual que a su madre, la lealtad incontestable de su padre a un viejo amo que le pagaba una miseria la había sublevado.

Descubrir que su padre había vuelto a casarse había sido un shock para ella, pero Tsunade, tímida y callada, no había sido una mala madrastra. Su nueva madre, adoctrinada en el servicio y la lealtad a un amo como su marido, era la esposa perfecta para Kenji.

Sakura se mordió la lengua incómoda pensando en su madrastra, una mujer a la que no había llegado a conocer realmente hasta que no había sido demasiado tarde. Miró por la ventana y contempló el jardín que tanto había amado. Court era como un túnel del tiempo lleno de maravillas, de recuerdos personales de los antepasados que habían vivido entre sus paredes a través de los años.

Cuatro años atrás, sin embargo, algunos de aquellos maravillosos e irreemplazables recuerdos habían comenzado a desaparecer misteriosamente. Primero un reloj de latón, después un estuche de manicura de plata. Ambos habían desaparecido de habitaciones que apenas se frecuentaban. Poco después, no obstante, los robos comenzaron a ser más importantes, comenzaron a desaparecer objetos de más valor.

—Tiene que ser alguien con fácil acceso a la casa—le había dicho la policía a Ryu.

El servicio fue interrogado en repetidas ocasiones. Cada vez que Kenji descubría una nueva desaparición, la casa entera se revolucionaba. Las sospechas sembraban el rencor, y su padre se quedaba despierto por las noches esperando pillar al culpable. Kenji había respondido a aquellos robos como si fueran responsabilidad suya por no guardar debidamente la propiedad. Y sin embargo nadie, ni una sola vez, sospechó de la persona a la que Sakura pilló robando aquella miniatura...

Serena, desconcertada y asustada, había buscado una coartada mientras se apresuraba a devolver a su lugar el objeto robado antes de que nadie pudiera echarlo en falta. Sin embargo Ryu la había sorprendido con la miniatura en la mano y, naturalmente, había pensando que era ella la ladrona. Demasiado tarde para comprender el riesgo que corría auxiliando al ladrón.

Aquel día, al recibirla, Ryu no había hecho un solo comentario sobre tan humillante episodio, pero Sakura no había podido olvidar la ira de su rostro ni el miedo que había pasado, que la había impulsado a confesar su embarazo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar aquellos recuerdos y observó a tres figuras paseando por el jardín. Eran Ryu, Sanosuke, y la niñera. Suspiró y se derrumbó sobre la cama. Le pesaba la cabeza. Decidió descansar un rato, se desnudó, quedándose en ropa interior, y se metió en la cama.

Un débil sonido la despertó haciéndola abrir los ojos. Alguien había encendido la lámpara de la mesilla y había descorrido las cortinas. Sasuke estaba de pie junto a la chimenea.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú ahí?—susurró Sakura, trémula, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas y me quedé a echar más leña al fuego.

—Estoy bien.

—Pues no lo parece. Te sugiero que no bajes a cenar, que te quedes en la cama.

—Pero eso le causaría muy mala impresión a tu abuelo, ¿no crees?—contestó Sakura sentándose bruscamente sobre la cama—Un invitado no puede llegar y meterse en la cama así, sin más.

—Todo el mundo está entretenido con Sanosuke, no creo que deba preocuparte la impresión que puedas causar.

—No me preocupa.

—Estás muy inquieta desde que has llegado—continuó Sasuke — Te vendrá bien descansar, por los nervios.

—Yo no estoy nerviosa—insistió Sakura, que no quería admitir ninguna debilidad ante él.

—Sí, lo estás, lo está cada centímetro de tu exquisito y apasionado cuerpo, y en los lugares más remotos—contraatacó Sasuke con ojos brillantes acercándose a la cama mientras Sakuraa se ruborizaba.

—¡Aléjate de mí!—advirtió ella gritando.

—¿Se trata de otro juego?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—De tus maniobras evasivas y tus gritos de virgen en peligro.

—Simplemente no quiero tener relaciones contigo.

Sasuke se desabrochó la chaqueta y se dejó caer al borde de la cama.

—¿Tanto daño te hice?—Preguntó en un susurro, haciéndola ver que dominaba la situación—No podías conmigo, ¿no es eso, Sakura? Hace dos años y medio tú solo querías jugar, pero yo me lancé y tomé mucho más de lo que tú estabas dispuesta a dar.

—¡Cállate, Sasuke! —exclamó Sakura.

—Pero ahora yo te pregunto...¿qué esperabas de un hombre que acababa de enterrar a su mujer y a su hija y que se veía acorralado por los recuerdos? Yo quería estar solo, pero tú no hacías más que venir a molestarme. Me forzaste a notar tu presencia y, en cierto sentido, te odié por ello. Pero ni siquiera entonces podía negar que yo también te deseaba.

—¡Lo único que quiero ahora es que me dejes sola!

Sasuke acarició con un dedo la mano de Sakura, que se aferraba a las sábanas, y ella la retiró aprisa como si la quemara.

—Has aprendido a ser cauta...esta vez estás asustada...

—¡No estoy asustada!

—¿No?—preguntó Sasuke mirándola fijamente. Sakura sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo con aquella mi rada profunda—¿Entonces por qué te comportas así cada vez que me acerco a ti?

—No me comporto de ninguna manera...

Sasuke acarició sus cabellos rosas y la atrajo irremisiblemente hacia sí. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Sakura apenas podía respirar. Sabía que estaba perdida si él la tocaba, y sin embargo no encontraba fuerzas para resistirse.

—Eres toda una mujer...te derrites en mis brazos—dijo él respirando profundamente—Como debe ser...

—¡Al diablo...es muy peligroso! —gritó Sakura.

—Pero las cosas seguras pueden ser muy aburridas—continuó Sasuke con voz ronca, inclinando su cabeza morena y arrogante y presionando los labios sedientos contra los de ella.

Sakura se dejó tentar por aquel beso como una mujer muerta de hambre en un banquete. Un atormentado de seo la torturaba. De pronto, abrió los brazos tratando de alcanzarlo, de encontrar sus anchos hombros, de acariciar sus músculos y de sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Tenía el pulso acelerado, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, el deseo la embargaba.

Sasuke jadeó satisfecho y rodó por la cama apartando las sábanas y abrazándola, agarrándola de las caderas y presionándola contra su masculinidad excitada. Sakura tembló y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras una ola de anhelo la recorría por entero. Su cuerpo recordaba aquella primera vez, y exigía, ardiente, una segunda.

La lengua de Sasuke jugueteó eróticamente en el interior de la boca de Sakura mientras ella buscaba dónde aferrarse, acariciando con las manos la piel de él por debajo de la chaqueta y gimiendo como si estuviera torturándola. Sasuke levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos, brillantes, reflejaban satisfacción.

—Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti...

Alargó una experta mano y le desabrochó el sujetador. Luego le bajó los tirantes y se la quedó mirando. Aquella apreciativa y escrutadora mirada endureció sus pezones como si se tratara de un beso de fuego. Sakura hizo un movimiento instintivo tratando de cubrirse, pero Sasuke se echó a reír y se lo impidió.

—Me muero por...quiero poseer cada centímetro de ti enseguida—confesó Sasuke voraz—pero al mismo tiempo quiero que me lo ruegues, porque es mejor así...lentamente, como un tormento calculado que te llevará al paraíso.

Aquella intensísima sensualidad la excitaba. Sakura no podía apartar los ojos de él. Luego, cuando él bajó la cabeza y su lengua comenzó a lamer sus pezones, Sakura arqueó la espalda y jadeó alargando las manos para enredarlas en sus cabellos y tirar de él. Sasuke acarició con de dos expertos su parte más sensible y jugueteó con sus pezones hasta que Sakura creyó desfallecer.

Sakura oyó a alguien gemir, pero no se dio cuenta de que era ella. No podía quedarse quieta. Cuando Sasuke la tomó por las caderas y la estrechó apretándola contra sí Sakura gritó de satisfacción. La boca de Sasuke la devoraba con pasión carnal mientras se acoplaba entre sus piernas, bien abiertas. Sentir su peso y su calor contra la parte más sensible de su cuerpo casi la volvió loca. Un calor insoportable pulsaba en su interior...hasta que Sasuke, mal diciendo, se apartó de ella.

Solo entonces comprendió Sakura que llamaban a la puerta. Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello y se levantó de la cama. Sakura, que al principio se había quedado helada, pasó de la frustración al shock al comprender que había cedido y se había entregado.

—¡No te atrevas a contestar!—susurró horrorizada saliendo de la cama ella también—No quiero que nadie sepa que estás aquí.

Sakura abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza y tapándose el cuerpo, a medio vestir.

—Lo siento, estaba en el baño.

—La señorita Yamanaka me ha pedido que le diga que pronto llevará a su hijo a la cama—dijo una sirvienta des conocida de uniforme.

—Gracias, iré dentro de diez minutos—prometió Sakura, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Sasuke caminó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Dije que no te molestaran...

—Es una lástima que tú mismo no siguieras tus propias órdenes—contestó Sakura mirando para abajo y ruborizándose al ver sus pechos desnudos—Y ahora, por favor, ¿quieres marcharte? No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí...

—Hasta la próxima vez...y la siguiente—contestó Sasuke con suprema arrogancia—Hay cosas contra las que no puedes luchar, y esta es una de ellas. Ahora eres mía, será mejor que vayas haciéndote a la idea. Después de todo, yo puedo ofrecerte muchas cosas.

—¡Qué romántico eres, Sasuke!—exclamó ella ante aquel cinismo.

—Te sorprendería saber lo romántico que fui en una ocasión—contestó Sasuke con una risa despreciativa, abriendo la puerta—pero eso ya pasó. Lo que hay ahora entre nosotros es algo primario, sincero y mucho más de mi gusto.

—¡Maldito seas, no hay nada entre nosotros! ¿Te dignas escuchar alguna vez algo de lo que te digo?

—Te escucharé cuando digas algo sensato. Te sugiero que vayas a ver a Sanosuke, te vuelvas a la cama y pidas que te traigan la cena. Para ser francos, tienes un aspecto lamentable.

Seguía pesándole la cabeza y doliéndole la garganta, pero no estaba dispuesta a faltar a la cena por un simple catarro. Ryu despreciaba a los cobardes. Sakura se cepilló los cabellos, se vistió con la única ropa decente que tenía y se apresuró a la habitación de su hijo.

Ino Yamanaka estaba leyéndole un cuento a Sanosuke. El niño estaba metido en la cama con los ojos medio cerrados. Al ver a su madre los abrió brevemente y dijo algo incoherente sobre unos caballos, pero enseguida se durmió.

—Siento haberla dejado sola al pie del cañón—dijo Sakura incómoda.

—Pero si es para eso para lo que estoy aquí, señorita Harno—alegó la mujer sorprendida— Sanosuke es encantador, ni es tímido ni se siente extraño. No tiene que preocupar se por él. Baje a cenar, yo me quedaré aquí—explicó señalando una puerta que daba a otro dormitorio—Dejaré la puerta abierta por si Sanosuke se despierta.

—Sanosuke solo se despierta si tiene pesadillas.

Sakura se puso tensa al escuchar el sonoro ruido del gong anunciar que iban a servirse los aperitivos antes de la cena. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a bajar. Sasuke no dudaba ni por un momento de que ella iba a acabar por ceder. Dos años y medio atrás, tampoco había concebido ninguna duda. En el corto lapso de cuarenta y ocho horas había saciado su curiosidad, su lujuria, y la había abandonado. Le había enseñado una dura lección, pero ella podría haberla encajado mejor de haber sido él menos franco y sincero.

—Esto...—había dicho él en aquella ocasión—ha sido solo un error de juicio por mi parte. Sobrio, y con dominio sobre mí mismo, jamás te habría llevado a mi cama.

—Me deseabas—había contestado Sakura, desolada ante su brusco cambio de opinión.

Sakura se había acostado con un amante y, a la mañana siguiente, se había levantado con un extraño.

—¡Dios mío.. llevo meses solo! ¡Necesitaba una mujer...!—había exclamado Sasuke entonces—Y tú estabas en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Un accidente, reflexionó Sakura con creciente angustia. Lo que había sido cierto entonces, seguía siéndolo en ese momento. Ella no cometía graves errores de juicio en las cosas relacionadas con el corazón, como él. No, porque jamás había sido lógica cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Ni siquiera el día en que él se casó con Karin. Y menos aún dos años y medio atrás, el día en que él se tumbó en la hierba con los vaqueros ajustados, la camisa desabrochada y una botella de brandy en la manó, y la miró como si estuviera desolado...

Por fin, llegó a la planta baja, pero llegó desgarrada: una parte de sí misma, la que no podía controlar, necesitaba a Sasuke. Su mente, sin embargo, insistía en que mantuviera las distancias. Sakura vaciló, levantó la cabeza y entró en el salón.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta. Iba de etiqueta. Sakura no vio a nadie excepto a él. Aceptó una copa de sherry de un sirviente con una bandeja y vio, sorprendida, cómo Sasuke la rodeaba por la cintura en un gesto íntimo completamente inesperado.

—¡Serena...!—la llamó una voz familiar, atónita.

Solo entonces vio Sakura al resto de personas que había en la habitación. Junto a Ryu, un hombre alto y pelinegro, Sai. Su semblante reflejaba verdadera sorpresa ante su aparición. Pero la sorpresa se apoderó también rápidamente de Sakura, que de pronto se dio cuenta del peligro que corría. ¿Cómo seguir creyendo que Sai era el padre de Sanosuke, cuando él estaba allí para desmentirlo? Al concebir la idea de asumir la paternidad, Sai había estado convencido de que ella abortaría, y no se le había ocurrido pensar que al final ese niño podría ser un arma contra él. ¿Pero sabía Sai que ella había tenido un hijo, y que estaba durmiendo en ese momento unos cuantos pisos más arriba?

—Alguien debería haberme dicho que Sakura había vuelto—dijo Sai tenso y ruborizado, consiguiendo, no obstante, echarse a reír.

—Las navidades son una gran ocasión para la reconciliación—señaló Ryu.

—¡Y encima va a cenar con nosotros!—continuó Sai, sin relajarse—¿Es que ha ocurrido algo aquí que yo no sepa?

—Bueno, sin duda Sasuke tiene a Sakura agarrada así por algún motivo que solo él conoce—comentó Ryu mirando divertido a su nieto.

Sakura se ruborizó y se apartó de Sasuke como si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo indecente. El gong volvió a sonar. Era la hora de pasar al comedor. Sai seguía mirando a Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Has venido con Sasuke?

—¡Dios mío!, ¿estás de broma? ¿ Sasuke y yo?—preguntó Sakura medio gritando, fingiendo sorpresa.

Segundos más tarde, miró a Sasuke de reojo y deseó no haberlo hecho. Él sonreía con tal frialdad que Sakura se quedó helada.

—Vamos a cenar antes de que los sirvientes se desconcierten—decretó Ryu haciendo caso omiso de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Sai se apresuró a unirse a Sakura para preguntarle en un susurro:

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?

Sakura no contestó. De pronto, no sentía más que de sagrado y amargura. Sai la había dejado en mal lugar ante Sasuke. Habría podido dejarla en paz, abandonarla a su suerte, a su mala reputación, pero no había hecho ni eso. Y, en cuanto a Sasuke, ¿por qué no la había advertido de que Sai estaría allí? ¿Era la presencia de Sai la razón por la que Sasuke le había sugerido que no bajara a cenar?

Una vez en el comedor, un sirviente la ayudó a sentarse retirándole la silla y abriéndole la servilleta. A pesar de su estado de abstracción, Sakura era consciente del gran número de sirvientes nuevos de la casa. Dos años y medio atrás era su padre quien servía la cena. Esa noche, en cambio, Kenji estaba de pie, en un ángulo del comedor, dirigiendo en silencio a todos los sirvientes como si se tratara de un maestro de ceremonias.

Tras ignorar el comentario de Sai, Sakura se sentó y bebió dos copas de vino esperando caer en la más maravillosa de las inconsciencias, Sai la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, con un expresión curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo hablaba y hablaba sin parar de su carrera en Nueva York como ejecutivo de publicidad. Se refirió tres veces a un premio que había ganado, y no dejó de ponerse por las nubes tratando de hacerles ver a todos que era una persona de éxito.

Sasuke, en apariencia atento, le hizo unas cuantas preguntas perfectamente corteses a las que Sai respondió de mal humor, como un fanfarrón, un jactancioso y un arrogante. Ryu solo respondía asintiendo.

—Por supuesto, estoy pensando en trasladarme a Londres—les informó Sai con una enorme sonrisa—No puedes ni imaginarte lo bien que me siento de estar otra vez en casa, abuelo. Veo que aquí ha habido algunas mejoras...

—Más de las que imaginas—recalcó su abuelo.

—Este lugar necesitaba unas cuantas reformas. Si quieres, luego me llevas a dar una vuelta después de la cena y me enseñas lo que has hecho—continuó Sai como si le estuviera concediendo un favor.

—Te aburrirías—intervino Sasuke secamente.

Sai sostuvo la mirada, pero apretó los dientes.

—Si hay algo que he aprendido viviendo en el extranjero, es el valor de mi propia casa.

—Pues es un poco tarde para eso, Sai—contestó Ryu directo—Vendí Court con todo lo que había dentro hace dos años. A Sasuke.

Sakura abrió los ojos inmensamente, estuvo a punto de tirar la copa. Sai abrió la boca atónito, mirando a su abuelo incrédulo. Ryu sonrió satisfecho. A juicio de Sakura, fue la sonrisa más sincera que había visto jamás en él. Solo Sasuke permaneció inmutable.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello girls, en este capi os sorprenderéis un poco de la reacción de Sasuke, y de los líos que ha provocado Sai.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a todos y resaltar la respuesta a un anónimo que ha preguntado si seguiría con el fic.**

**Anónimo: voy a seguir con el fic, no te preocupes NO lo abandonaré, no me gusta dejaros sin saber cómo termina todo, pondré la conti todos los días, así que ya sabes…pásate por aquí ;)**

**: todo tiene su explicación por tonta que parezca, pero además Sakura creía que le había decepcionado por quedarse embarazada, robar y huir….aunque lo único que hace es lo último y por miedo **

**En el próximo saldrá a relucir la paternidad de Sasuke.**

**Así que no os lo perdáis. **

**Nos leemos. Un beso**

**Capítulo 6**

Ryu se aclaró la garganta y miró a Sai.

—Gracias a tus malas artes, estuve a punto de arruinarme. Tus deudas casi acabaron con la propiedad. Court necesitaba reparaciones, y yo no estaba en posición de financiarlas. Siempre pensé que había heredado esta propiedad en depósito para pasarla a futuras generaciones, pero me temo que está más segura en manos de Sasuke que en las tuyas.

Mientras Ryu hacía ese comentario, Sai se ponía rojo de ira. Sakura no sabía adónde mirar. Estaba muy nerviosa por la noticia de que Sasuke era el propietario de Uchiha Court, pero más aún por tener que escuchar una conversación familiar.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste hace dos años?—exigió saber Sai resentido—¿No crees que tenía derecho a saberlo?

—No—negó Ryu rotundo—Cuando me dejaste solo con tus deudas, sin importarte mi suerte, perdiste todos tus derechos en relación a Court. Pero tranquilo, Sai...Sasuke me pagó bien, tengo los cofres llenos.

Sai se echó atrás, y Sakura se levantó bruscamente de la mesa.

—Creo que todos estaréis mucho más cómodos si os dejo solos...

—¡Tonterías, niña!—exclamó Ryu decidido e impaciente—Siéntate y cállate. Hay más, y te atañe a ti precisamente.

—¿A mí?—repitió Sakura hundiéndose en el asiento.

—¿Y cómo puede relacionarse con ella? ¿Quiere alguien decirme de una vez qué ocurre aquí?—exigió saber Sai, airado y lleno de frustración.

—Tienes poca memoria, Sai—comentó Sasuke con calma.

—Sí, ella es la madre del niño—respondió Ryu sarcástico, escrutando el airado rostro de su nieto—Sakura es la madre de tu hijo, Sai. ¿A que es un buen regalo de Navidad?

Sakura se quedó helada. Estaba aterrorizada y disgustada.

—La madre de mi...¿qué?—repitió Sai a punto de explotar.

—Sakura no abortó tal y como tú le sugeriste—explicó Sasuke secamente—Tiene un hijo.

—Pues si lo tiene, entonces es de...—de pronto Sai cerró la boca, recordando, evidentemente, sus propias palabras reclamando ser el padre. Sai echó una mirada incrédula y acusadora a Sakura—¡Dios mío!, ¿qué es esto?, ¿una caza de brujas?—continuó preguntando, volviendo la vista hacia su abuelo—¿Para qué me has invitado esta Navidad?

—Siempre serás bienvenido aquí, mientras viva, Sai—le informó Ryu con tranquilidad—Pero creo que debo informarte de que corres el peligro de ser desheredado en favor de tu hijo.

—¿Des...heredado?—repitió Sai con gran esfuerzo.

Sasuke estaba tenso. Sakura lo observaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido, observaba a su abuelo sin perder detalle. Era evidente, aún para ella, que aquel anuncio en particular era un sorpresa también para él.

Sakura retiró ruidosamente la silla sin decir palabra ni mirar a nadie, se levantó tambaleante y salió de la habitación. Estaba desolada, temblando, sudando. Había hecho bien al sospechar de los motivos de Ryu para invitarla, al dudar de la bondad de su corazón. Los había reunido a todos deliberadamente, molesto contra su nieto, tratando de utilizarla a ella y a su hijo como arma arrojadiza contra él.

Y no podía permitirlo... debía entrar de nuevo en la habitación y decirles a todos que Sanosuke era hijo de Sasuke. Pero, sin duda, Sai ya se habría encargado de eso. No permanecería impasible y en silencio ante la última amenaza de Ryu.

Sakura llegó al Orangery, en el ala norte, sin darse cuenta; era su sala favorita de la casa en la adolescencia, un invernadero que la familia apenas usaba. Sin embargo estaba tan cambiada, que apenas la reconocía. El suelo de baldosas había sido restaurado, había una fuente de bronce con un león y enormes plantas. Una carcajada es capó de sus labios.

¿Pero en qué había estado pensando desde el momento de su llegada?, se preguntó. Era evidente en el cuidado jardín, en el aumento del personal de la servidumbre, en la ausencia de la más mínima mota de polvo, en la exquisitez de la comida, magníficamente presentada...Tantos cambios, y todos ellos revelaban una riqueza que Ryu jamás había poseído.

—Sakura...

Sakura se enderezó, pero no fue capaz de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a Sasuke. Él aún no sabía que era el padre de Sanosuke. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Por su forma de llamarla, demasiado tranquila y controlada...Tal y como era de esperar, Sasuke caminó a grandes zancadas para mirarla de frente y evitar que huyera.

—Yo no sabía que Ryu había invitado a Sai, no me lo dijo—confesó ásperamente—No conocía sus planes. Jamás te habría puesto en una situación como esta a sabiendas.

—Así que ahora mi padre trabaja para ti—susurró Sakura temblorosa. Sasuke permaneció en silencio. Sakura se estremeció. Luego, bruscamente, se volvió hacia otro lado—¡Maldito seas, Sasuke! ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho!

—No es tan importante...

—¿Que no es tan importante?—repitió ella perpleja.

—Ryu ocupa ahora una serie de habitaciones de la planta baja, pero es porque, debido a su salud, ya no puede subir y bajar escaleras. Para todo lo demás, él ha sido y sigue siendo el señor, y yo no hubiera permitido que hubiera sido de otro modo—explicó—Sai casi lo arruina. Compré esta casa porque tenía que comprarla, no porque quisiera privar a Sai de lo que toda la vida ha considerado suyo.

—De todos modos, él la habría vendido—musitó Sakura sin darse cuenta, pensando en voz alta.

—Ha sido una noche muy reveladora—murmuró Sasuke oscuramente, dejando a un lado la conversación convencional, tal y como había hecho ella antes, y demostrando con ello que estaba más afectado de lo que parecía bajo su fría compostura.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre su torso en un gesto defensivo y contestó, con sinceridad, en un susurro:

—Aterradora.

—Mírame—ordenó Sasuke.

—No...puedo...

¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara cuando se lo dijera?, ¿cómo iba a decirle que Sanosuke era su hijo? Sasuke se pondría hecho una furia. La odiaría. No le volvería la espalda a Sanosuke, asumiría su responsabilidad, pero la despreciaría por colocarlo en semejante situación.

—¡Demonios!—exclamó Sasuke explotando y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para hacerla volverse y mi arlo a la cara—¡Te he dicho que me mires!

Sakura se tambaleó. Lo miró aterrorizada, con la boca seca y el corazón palpitante. Él buscó en su mirada, observó su rubor y, de pronto, la apartó de sí con un solo movimiento y una expresión de desprecio.

—¡Eres una zorra...no podías apartar los ojos de él!

—¡No, yo...!

Sasuke extendió los brazos en un gesto de desprecio y luego volvió a dejarlos caer. Sus ojos brillaban.

—¡Te metió en su cama, te poseyó y te abandonó! ¡Y, no contento con eso, encima se jactó de su hombría! Y sin embargo ahí lo tienes: Sai entra en el comedor esta noche, después de dos años, y de repente no existe para ti nadie en este mundo más que él.

—¡Pero si no ha sido así...!—se defendió Sakura confusa.

—Quizá no te fijaste en su reacción al conocer la noticia de que habías tenido un niño—continuó Sasuke—Se había olvidado por completo de que hubiera tenido nunca ese problema. Se quedó paralizado. Habría negado incluso toda responsabilidad, de no haberse acordado a tiempo de que había estado jactándose de su virilidad.

— Sasuke...tengo algo que decirte...

—No, no tienes nada que decirme, nada que yo quiera oír—la interrumpió él con rudeza y rotundidad—Esta no che he descubierto al fin lo que quería saber. Aún estás loca por Sai.

—Yo no estoy loca por...

—¡Eres patética, Sakura!—exclamó Sasuke echándole un último y despreciativo vistazo antes de alejarse a grandes zancadas.

—¡Sasuke!—gritó ella tras él, quedándose paralizada después al ver aparecer a Sai en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Es toda tuya!—gritó Sasuke al pasar al lado de él.

Sakura, temblorosa, buscó un sillón de mimbre y se derrumbó sobre él.

—¿Qué le pasa?—inquirió Sai irritado, deteniéndose delante de ella.

—Todo esto es por culpa de tus mentiras—respondió Sakura.

—Así que Sasuke te contó que...

—Sí.

—Bueno, todos hacemos tonterías cuando bebemos más de la cuenta—alegó Sai como si nada, negándose a reconocer su error de un modo insultante—pero eso no explica por qué todos siguen creyendo que tu hijo es mío. ¿Por qué no les has dicho la verdad?

—No me siento demasiado bien—contestó Sakura hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

—Pues lo siento...pero has arruinado mi vuelta a casa—la condenó él.

—Hiciste algo terrible, Sai...no trates de echarme toda la culpa de esta situación a mí—advirtió Sakura.

—Pero si tiene solución, y fácil—alegó Sai con estudiada naturalidad—Dile a Sasuke que, cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada, creíste que el bebé era mío, y que luego te diste cuenta de tu error.

Sakura soltó una risa ronca. Era el mismo Sai de siempre, tremenda, ridículamente consciente de su propio ego ante Sasuke. No estaba dispuesto a que lo tacharan de fanfarrón y mentiroso, ni siquiera estaba dispuesto, después de dos años, a admitir que jamás habían sido amantes. Sai siempre se había distinguido por su egoísmo. Sakura apoyó las manos en los brazos del sillón y se puso en pie.

—¿A dónde vas?—inquirió Sai.

—A la cama...le contaré la verdad a Sasuke el día en que tú también se la cuentes—aseguró Sakura temblorosa, con ojos verdes enfebrecidos por la inamovible convicción.

Sai la observó incrédulo y enfadado.

—¡Pero si no va a creerme!

—Pues tendrás que hacer algo para resultar convincente...porque yo no voy a fingir que soy una zorra y una promiscua solo para que puedas fanfarronear.

—¡Dios mío...! ¿Pero qué puedes perder tú?, ¿a Sasuke? Jamás será tuyo, y sin embargo ese niño podría ser para ti un salvavidas, un cheque en blanco de por vida. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?—Sakura lo miró atónita. Sai jamás se había mostrado tan mezquino ante ella—Está bien...es cierto que Sasuke no va a darle la bienvenida a un bastardo. Sobre todo ahora, que Kin Nobura va a convertirse en la segunda señora de Uchiha, pero te aseguro que merecerá la pena. No tendrás que volver a trabajar.

Sakura se volvió pálida.

—¿Kin...Nobura?

Sai enarcó una ceja. Se divertía cruelmente observándola.

—Sí, ya sabes, su amiga de toda la vida—le recordó Sai—Sea lo que sea lo que hayas pensado, ya puedes ir olvidándote. Kin es una mujer muy decidida. Si yo fuera tú, me daría prisa.

Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos y se marchó, temerosa de desmayarse si seguía de pie. Kin Nobura...la hija del mayor terrateniente de la zona, visitante habitual de la casa. Un agudo dolor la embargó. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Así que era con ella con quien había estado la noche anterior a su viaje a Bruselas.

—Dime una cosa...—susurró Sakura sin volver la cabeza—¿por qué pasaste de ser mi amigo, en el que yo con fiaba, a mi enemigo?

—Así que por fin te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?—contestó Sai—¿Y no lo sabes? Hace dos años y medio, yo estaba enamorado de ti.

—¿Qué?—dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta atónita.

—Oh, sí—insistió Sai con amargura—No es que me enorgulleciera conformarme con las sobras de mi primo. Por desgracia, Sasuke no dejó gran cosa, ¿no crees? En aquellos días tú eras una zombie, eras como un caparazón andante sin nadie en el interior. ¡Me utilizaste para salvar tu orgullo ante Sasuke!

Sakura enrojeció de vergüenza. Era cierto. En cierto sentido lo había hecho. Era cierto que había vivido obsesionada con su propia agonía, que había estado por completo ciega, que no había visto ni lo que ocurría delante de sus narices.

—Lo siento, Sai...lo siento de verdad—consiguió decir Sakura llena de lágrimas, con un nudo en la garganta, esforzándose por volverse de cara a él.

—Olvídalo. Quizá, si no hubieras estado embarazada de Sasuke, te habría convencido de que te casaras conmigo, y eso habría sido un grave error. No, no te molestes en disculparte...si te hubieras casado conmigo, habría tenido que encerrarte y tirar la llave cada vez que Sasuke viniera a visitarme. Llevas tanto tiempo siendo suya que dudo que alguna vez puedas ser de otro.

—¡Ya no es así!—se apresuró Sakura a protestar.

—¿No?—preguntó Sai sarcástico, hiriendo un poco más su ya maltratado ego—Solo te queda el orgullo, Sakura. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que no le dices a Sasuke que él es el padre de tu hijo. Hasta a mí me das pena por lo que vas a tener que afrontar. Rasca un poco y des cubrirás en Sasuke la moral y los viejos valores de un dinosaurio. Tener un hijo ilegítimo sería para él lo peor, y te aseguro que es uno de los tipos más incapaces de perdonar que he conocido jamás.

Sai se marchó por el corredor, y Sakura se agarró a la puerta para no desmayarse presionando la frente contra el cristal. Un brazo amigo la agarró por la espalda.

—Deberías irte a la cama...tienes mucha fiebre, como siempre que pillas un resfriado.

Sakura se volvió confusa y observó a su padre.

—¿Papá?

—Me gusta mantener en privado mi vida—dijo Kenji, sosteniéndola por el oscuro corredor—Hace casi dos años, Sakura. No quería saludar a mi hija y a mi nieto por primera vez delante de mi amo. No era ni el momento ni el lugar. Pero sigues siendo mi hija, y nada puede cambiar eso.

—Pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo...—contestó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Todos cometemos errores, Sakura. Tú...yo. Quizá, si hubieras hablado conmigo antes de huir, habría podido ayudarte.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Era difícil. Él era más bajo que ella, pero aquello era lo más cercano a un abrazo. Kenji no era un hombre efusivo, las de mostraciones de afecto lo cohibían. Posiblemente esa había sido la razón por la que se habían mantenido alejados cuando ella había ido a vivir a Uchiha Court. Sin embargo Sakura lo veía cambiado, sus rígidos principios se habían suavizado, y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué.

—Te mandaré a Tsunade, ¿quieres?—ofreció Kenji al llegar arriba, a las dependencias de los sirvientes—Te ayudará a meterte en la cama.

—No, no será necesario—contestó Sakura tensa—No molestes a Tsunade, enseguida estaré bien. Buenas noches, papá...y gracias.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía náuseas, frío, estaba mareada. Apoyó una mano sobre la pared para guiarse y, de pronto, tras escuchar unas rápidas pisadas, sintió que se mareaba y la cabeza se le iba.

Sasuke parecía acercarse a cámara lenta hacia ella. Sakura se tambaleó, pero enseguida un par de manos la sujetaron mientras caía al suelo. Fue Sasuke quien la tomó en brazos, Sasuke la última persona a la que vio antes de que todo se pusiera negro. Y fue a Sasuke a quien escuchó decir:

—Tranquilo, Kenji...yo me ocuparé de esto.

—Sakura no se lo va a agradecer si llama al médico, señor—aseguró Kenji con voz distante mientras Sakura salía de lo que, suponía, era un sueño delirante—Ella detesta que se arme tanto jaleo, y probablemente mañana ya estará bien...

—¿Probablemente?—lo interrumpió Sasuke, exasperado—Puede que tenga una neumonía...

—No lo creo, señor. La primera vez que tuvo tanta fiebre como hoy nos dio un buen susto, pero es que ella siempre pilla los catarros así. Por favor, no se preocupe usted. Tsunade va a meterla en la cama, y se quedará con ella toda la noche...

—He dicho que yo...¿es que necesito carabina?—preguntó Sasuke.

—El señor Ryu dijo una vez que mi hija necesitaba un guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas del día, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él, señor.

Sakura se fijó en Sasuke en los tensos minutos que siguieron. Estaba irritado, enfadado. Pero la réplica de su padre era espléndida.

—Estoy preocupado por ella.

—Es usted muy amable, señor...pero no hace falta que se tome más molestias.

No, no necesitaba tomarse tantas molestias. Si Sai tenía razón, Sasuke tenía otra mujer en su vida. Sakura volvió a sumergirse en el sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas, se sentía mucho mejor. Sin embargo tenía mucha sed. El sol naciente se colaba por la ventana, por el hueco de las cortinas, dibujando la silueta de una figura alta, de pie, junto a la ventana. Era Sasuke, con su traje inmaculado, su camisa y su corbata. Sakura trató de sentarse y él se giró en su dirección.

El corazón comenzó a latirle de tal modo, que apenas podía respirar. Los brillantes ojos negros de Sasuke estaban llenos de energía, de fuerza de voluntad. Aquellos ojos la penetraban como un cuchillo. Entonces, Sakura supo que aún amaba a Sasuke. No podía seguir engañándose. La afilada lengua de Sai la había forzado a reconocer la verdad. No había cura posible, solo podía soportarlo con paciencia.

—Esta mañana, a primera hora, encontré a tu madrastra dormida en el sillón.

Sakura recordaba vagamente a Tsunade haciendo algo a su alrededor, en medio de la noche. Ofreciéndole algo de beber y retirándose después entre las sombras. Las dos se sentían incómodas. No era de extrañar, después de lo ocurrido, pero Sakura sabía que tendría que arreglar aquel asunto si no quería que su padre se diera cuenta de que pasaba algo.

—Mañana me voy de viaje a Londres durante un par de días—continuó Sasuke con rostro inexpresivo. Sakura sintió que la esperanza y el corazón se le rompían, y se odió a sí misma por ello. Alargó una mano y trató de alcanzar un vaso de agua de la mesilla—Karen, la novia de Sai, vendrá enseguida a pasar unos días...

Tenía que decirle que él era el padre de Sanosuke. Tenía que resolver el asunto de una vez por todas, le decía el sentido común. ¿Pero por qué molestarse?, ¿por qué tomarse el trabajo?, preguntaba una voz más seductora en su interior. Contárselo a Ryu, dejar que él hiciera lo que quisiera y desaparecer mientras Sasuke estaba fuera. Su padre le prestaría algún dinero para seguir adelante y...

—Así que te sugiero que vuelvas a Londres conmigo—añadió Sasuke en voz baja.

—¡No!—respondió Sakura volviendo los ojos tortura dos hacia él con un gesto de reproche.

—No es para compartir mi cama, ni siquiera para compartir el mismo techo. Creía que anoche había sido lo suficientemente franco, pero es obvio que no. Me retiro de esa lucha, Sakura...Sin embargo soy el responsable de que estés aquí, y no creo que sea una buena idea que te quedes.

—Así que me echan—contestó Sakura dolorida.

—Te rescatan, te salvan de ti misma—la contradijo Sasuke secamente—¿De verdad necesitas que lo diga en voz alta? Tú, Sanosuke, Sai, y esa novia suya, sentados a la misma mesa...La verdad es que Ryu se muestra bastante indiferente a todo excepto a su propio deseo de obligar a Sai a sudar sangre. En el fondo, sin embargo, sigue queriendo mucho a mi primo y, aunque creo que le dejará a Sanosuke algo en su testamento, dudo mucho que Sai vaya a perder nada.

Los robos, aquellos terribles robos. Naturalmente, Sasuke creía que ella se quedaría para tratar de sacar provecho. La verdad jamás saldría a relucir. ¿Cómo iba a salir a relucir? Tsunade se llevaría el secreto de su culpa a la tumba, y ella lo guardaría eternamente por el bien de su padre. Sakura se puso pálida.

—Estás convencido de que ese dinero me importa, ¿verdad?

Sasuke escrutó su rostro con ojos negros, brillantes, y rasgos duros.

—Creo que eres peligrosa, y que como amante mía lo serías aún más, serías perfectamente capaz de destrozar esta familia.

—Yo no voy a ser tu amante...¡jamás hubo la menor posibilidad!—juró Sakura.

—¿En serio crees que no la hubo?—repitió Sasuke arquean do una ceja sarcásticamente—Bueno, ahora ya no importa. De todos modos, me niego a quedarme en un segundo plano, observándoos a Sai y a ti—de pronto sonó un timbre. Sasuke se sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo y caminó hacia la puerta—Luego nos vemos.

—¡ Sasuke...!—lo llamó a gritos Sakura llena de frustración.

La puerta, no obstante, se cerró. Ya bastaba de fingimientos. Se vestiría y se enfrentaría a Sasuke, le diría la ver dad de una vez por todas. Después de haber tomado aque lla decisión, Sakura salió de la cama, se bañó y se lavó el pelo. Y, mientras se secaba el pelo, comprendió que se le había hecho tarde: eran casi las diez de la mañana.

El dormitorio de Sanosuke estaba vacío. Sakura bajó las es caleras. Asomándose sobre la barandilla, vio a su padre abajo y lo llamó:

—¿Dónde está Sanosuke?

—Fuera, dando un paseo con Ino y con el perro.

—¿Y Sasuke...?

—Ocupándose de negocios. Ha salido, creo que va a pasar todo el día fuera.

Sakura gruñó de mal humor. Hubiera debido de suponerlo, tendría que haber salido corriendo tras él descalza y en camisón.

—¿Tienes el número de su teléfono móvil?—Kenjil puso cara de póquer, como si le hubiera pedido las joyas de la corona—Papá, por favor, no seas tonto.

Una vez conseguido el número, Sakura bajó a la biblioteca a usar el teléfono.

—Uchiha—contestó Sasuke impaciente.

Sakura escuchó voces masculinas de fondo. Respiró hondo y dijo:

—Soy Sakura...he estado pensando y...necesito hablar contigo, en serio.

—Pues este no es el mejor momento—respondió Sasuke con frialdad—¿De qué se trata?

— Sasuke, no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar por teléfono...es algo muy...bueno, muy...

—¿Muy qué?

—Intimo, personal...—susurró Sakura retorciendo el cable del teléfono—Es sobre ti y sobre... mí.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea se hizo espeso.

—¿En serio...?—inquirió Sasuke respirando hondo, profundamente, con un acento que la estremeció.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que nos veremos a solas en cuanto vuelvas. Podríamos encontrarnos en el Orangery.

—Mejor en mi suite. El Orangery estaba lleno de gente anoche.

—¿Cuándo?—preguntó Sakura.

—Utilizaré el helicóptero...espérame dentro de una hora—murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca. Luego, Sakura oyó que decía, antes de colgar, para el resto de caballeros que estaban con él—Señores, esta reunión ha terminado.

¿Una hora? Esa sí que era una sorpresa, pero de las buenas. Se sentiría infinitamente mejor en cuanto le con tara a Sasuke la verdad. Le estaba tremendamente agradecida por haberse dado cuenta de que se encontraba en un estado de fuerte ansiedad y necesitaba hablar urgente mente con él.

Ryu jamás aparecía antes del mediodía, y Sai nunca había sido madrugador, así que Sakura desayunó sola resistiéndose a la tentación de preguntarle a su padre por Kin. Pedirle esa información era ponerlo en un compromiso, y lo más probable era que Sai hubiera mencionado ese nombre pura y simplemente por malicia. Era imposible que Sasuke tuviera relaciones con otra mujer.

Sanosuke entró a verla y Sakura lo levantó en brazos. Veinte minutos más tarde, su padre asomó la cabeza para preguntar si podía llevarse a Sanosuke a las dependencias del servicio. Conmovida y sorprendida ante semejante petición, Sakura observó a su padre y a su hijo caminar de la mano y se maravilló de que aún no le hubiera hecho una sola pregunta al respecto. Quizá juzgara más inteligente esperar. Sakura sintió que se ruborizaba. Recordaba haber discutido con su padre cuando este descubrió que ella había pasado dos noches en el Folly con Sasuke, mientras él acompañaba a Ryu a Londres.

Era casi la hora de la cita con Sasuke. Sakura subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la Long Gallery, en donde había estado siempre la suite de él. Al escuchar el ruido del helicóptero apretó el paso y entró en una zona de la casa que siempre le había estado prohibida. Su padre siempre había mantenido que las dependencias privadas de la familia eran sacrosantas, y ella jamás se había atrevido a asomar la cabeza.

Sakura se encontró con un espacioso salón lleno de muebles de roble y cómodos sillones. Según su padre, la puerta de la izquierda daba al dormitorio, al vestidor y al baño, y la de la derecha al despacho. Sakura quería echar un vistazo a ambos lados, pero no quería que la pillaran.

En realidad estaba completamente aterrorizada. Sasuke era muy inteligente, tremendamente sincero. Pedirle que comprendiera las razones que la habían llevado a dejar que todos siguieran creyendo que Sai era el padre de Sanosuke...bueno, era como pedirle que comprendiera a un loco cuando él estaba cuerdo.

Sasuke llegó sin previo aviso. Las paredes eran demasiado sólidas como para que Sakura escuchara sus pisadas en la distancia. Sakura estaba alisándose la falda por décima vez y enredándose los dedos en los cabellos cuando la puerta se abrió. Ella vaciló. Sasuke la volvió a cerrar con un movimiento de cadera y miró a Sakura con la más encantadora y hechicera de las sonrisas. Eso fue todo lo que ella vio: su fantástica sonrisa transformando los duros rasgos como un sol cegador en mitad del invierno. Aquello la dejó clavada en su sitio, el pulso se le aceleró siguiendo el ritmo de una música alocada.

Pero de pronto Sasuke rompió aquel momento mágico sacando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Sakura, atónita, acertó a recogerlas y solo entonces vio que, en la otra mano, Sasuke llevaba una cubitera con hielo y una botella de champán. Lo observó sacar dos copas de un armario y abrir la botella y, finalmente, servir las copas.

—¿Sabes que nunca había comprado flores para ninguna mujer? Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta—murmuró bromeando—Mi padre siempre decía que regalar flores es una tontería, a menos que sean para un enfermo o las lleves a una tumba—Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago—Esta noche cenaremos fuera—prometió Sasuke contemplando su figura de arriba abajo con aires posesivos—Esto ha sido todo lo que he podido conseguir en tan poco tiempo, y te confieso que comienzo a sentirme como un adolescente que trata de seducir a una chica bajo el mismísimo techo en el que vive su padre. Me sentiré mucho mejor en cuanto nos vayamos a Londres...

Rosas y champán, reflexionó Sakura absorta, observando a Sasuke, de tan buen humor, y comprendiendo cada vez con mayor claridad que él había malinterpretado sus palabras.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello **chic s**!

Por fin hemos llegado al capítulo donde Sasuke descubre que es padre, aunque todavía queda por descubrir quien robaba, que se descubrirá en el siguiente capi, no os impacientéis y decidme quien creéis que era la persona que robaba jeje.

**Quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios a ****ataniH Hyuuga(muchas gracias =]), Candice Saint-Just(aquí verás su reacción. Kin es la actual novia de Sasuke, según se lo dijo Sai a Sakura), Adagio10(todavía le queda alguna insinuación mas, y también algún que otro problema), danny(no es que Sakura sea una facilona, es que cuando te enamoras no eres capaz de pensar, siento mucho si te molesta, aquí verás a Sasuke molesto y celoso y lo que le hará a Sai, aunque también se pone así en otro capi), Elaine Haruno de Uchiha(Ryu sabe todo lo que pasó y por ello le trata bien, se arrepiente d elo que le hizo en el pasado, ¿quién crees que fue?, me gustaría que tod s me escribáis quien creéis que robó jeje), Candice Saint-Just(en este capi le dirá la verdad y veras la reacción que tiene y la decisión que toma), cassandramalfoy(se complicaran todavía más las cosas). Y también quiero agradecer a tod s que me han puesto como historia favorita, autora favorita y siguen está historia.**

**Vuelvo a repetir que me gustaría saber quien creéis que robo, o si hubo o no robo, porque puede que Ryu se equivocara con la situación. **

**Nos leemos, un beso a todas y cuidaos**

**Capítulo 7**

Sakura agarró la copa que Sasuke le ofrecía y dio un largo sorbo de champán para mojarse la boca, seca de pronto. Luego, musitó:

—Las rosas son muy bonitas, de verdad, son...pero me temo que no has comprendido la razón por la que...

—Comprendo perfectamente—la interrumpió Sasuke quitándole las flores y desabrochándose la chaqueta—Has hecho la elección más lógica—añadió dando un sorbo de champán, desanudándose la corbata y quitándosela para dejarla junto a la chaqueta—Ya no hay sitio para ti en la vida de Sai. Con un poco de suerte, no serías para él más que una tentación que no puede permitirse, y en el peor de los casos simplemente un problema. Kin es la hija de su jefe, y él está profundamente...

—No es a eso a lo que me refiero, Sasuke—intervino Sakura con voz trémula, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Una mano morena le quitó la copa de champán de las manos temblorosas para dejarla a un lado.

—No seas tan tímida, Sakura. No hará falta que hablemos de Sai nunca más porque no pienso traerte a Court cuando él venga a visitar a Ryu.

Sakura sacó la punta de la lengua para humedecerse el labio inferior.

—Pero creo que has entendido mal...Cuando te llamé, no estaba...

—Hablas demasiado...—contestó Sasuke con los ojos negros fijos sobre sus generosos labios. Sakura se quedó sin aliento, sintió un cosquilleo en los pechos, un inmenso calor entre las piernas. Con un solo movimiento, Sasuke la atrajo a sus brazos—Y ahora mismo no me apetece hablar...lo que quiero hacer es tumbarte sobre mi cama y hacerte el amor una y otra vez. Entonces, sabré que no hay vuelta atrás—recalcó con voz ronca.

La boca de Sasuke se inclinó sobre la de ella en un beso apasionado que la devoró casi por entero y la dejó temblando. Su lengua se deslizó profundamente entre los labios de ella en una imitación electrizante de la penetración que pensaba realizar. Sakura sintió su masculinidad excitada contra el vientre, se sintió llevada por la pasión. Estaba tan desesperada por dejarlo hacer exactamente lo que quería con su tembloroso y deseoso cuerpo que dejó escapar un gemido.

Sasuke gimió de pasión, en voz alta y sin vergüenza, y se inclinó para tomarla en brazos. Luego, empujó la puerta con los hombros para llevarla al dormitorio. Sakura veía estrellas y luces, estaba en el paraíso. Enredó los dedos en su cabello revuelto y acarició con la palma de la mano su mejilla. Después, presionó los labios contra la piel morena de su cuello por encima de la camisa e in haló lentamente la suave fragancia que emanaba de él. Pero, finalmente, con un estremecimiento, se arrepintió y jadeó:

—¡ Sasuke...suéltame...por favor!— Sasuke la dejó sobre la cama con dosel. Sakura se sentó y se retiró el pelo de la cara temblorosa—Antes, por teléfono, me has malinterpretado...

Sasuke se quedó paralizado en el mismo instante en que se acercaba a ella. Frunció el ceño y escrutó su rostro.

—¿Cómo es posible que te haya malinterpretado? Algo privado y personal entre tú y yo...¿qué otra cosa puede ser, si no esto?

—Ha sido culpa mía—contestó Sakura tragando—¿Cómo ibas a saber de qué se trata antes de que te lo diga?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Vas a enfadarte mucho...

—Ya estoy enfadado—replicó Sasuke sin vacilar—Primero sí, luego no...

—No se trata de sexo, se trata de algo mucho más importante...

—¡En este instante no hay nada más importante!—exclamó Sasuke lleno de frustración, con ojos brillantes y airados.

— Sasuke...¡Demonios, no hay forma de terminar con esto!—confesó Sakura desesperada, obligándose a sí misma a mirarlo a la cara—Sanosuke no es hijo de Sai...es hijo tuyo.

El silencio se prolongó...se prolongó más allá de lo que Sakura esperaba. Ella respiró temblorosa. Sasuke estaba tan quieto, que ella prefirió no hablar. Y después sus rasgos se retorcieron en un gesto fiero de condena.

—¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta?

Sakura vaciló. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Pregúntale a Sai, si no me crees—aconsejó—Antes de marcharme, le dije a Sai que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo. Estoy segura de que eso lo admitirá, aunque no quiera contarte toda la verdad.

—¡Esto es indignante...!—gritó Sasuke incrédulo—Sai me dijo que...

Pero el temperamento de Sakura estalló en ese instante sin que pudiera controlarlo, sin previo aviso:

—¡No me importa lo que te dijo Sai! Yo no tengo por qué inventar excusas o explicar el estúpido comportamiento y las crueles mentiras de tu primo sobre mí, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso...

—Estás mintiendo...tienes que estar mintiendo...—respondió Sasuke tremendamente pálido.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a mentir?—lo interrumpió Sakura elevando la voz—¿Solo porque no te gusta lo que estás oyendo? Bueno, a mí me da igual. Adelante, Sasuke, sigue pensando que estoy mintiendo y no hagas caso de nada de esta conversación...

—¡Cállate!—soltó Sasuke. Sakura parpadeó atónita—¿Por qué me gritas como una histérica? ¿Crees que alguien puede tragarse esa historia así, sin más, de repente? Me acosté contigo hace dos años y medio, has tenido tiempo de sobra para decirme que estabas embarazada.

—No quise hacerlo.

—¿Y qué sentido tiene eso?—preguntó Sasuke incrédulo—¿Quieres prestar un poco más de atención a lo que tú misma estás diciendo?

Sakura bajó la cabeza. Se sentía intensamente mortificada.

—Siento mucho que sea tuyo, lo siento de verdad, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar, Darién—musitó en una especie de ruego, con voz trémula—¿Qué ves cuando miras a Sanosuke? Tiene los ojos negros, el cabello negro, la piel aceitunada...y su nombre…se lo puse por ti

—Dijiste que a tu madre le gustaba.

—Mentí. Mi madre no quería tener más hijos—musitó Sakura.

—Saliste con Sai y con sus sospechosos amigos durante semanas, y la mitad del tiempo él estaba demasiado borracho como para darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estabas haciendo—señaló Sasuke —¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejarme impresionar por el parecido físico y su nombre? ¡Quién sabe con cuánta gente te acostaste!

—Creo que ya has dicho suficiente—contestó Sakura sintiendo que se le encogía el estómago y saliendo de la cama con los miembros adormecidos—No tengo por qué aguantar que nadie me trate así.

Sasuke la agarró del antebrazo al pasar por su lado.

—No voy a disculparme por decir en voz alta lo que pensaría cualquier hombre.

Sakura estaba temblando como una hoja, pero sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, brillaban llenos de censura.

—Tú fuiste el primer hombre con el que me acosté...¿en qué te basas para suponer que me convertí en una zorra a las pocas semanas?—preguntó Sakura observando cómo le latía una vena en la sien—Sanosuke nació ocho meses y tres semanas después de ese fin de semana. Tengo un certificado de nacimiento que lo demuestra. No podría ser hijo de nadie más.

—Pero si pusimos medios para protegernos...

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—musitó Sakura tensa, reacia a confesarse, pero desafiándolo, sin embargo.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola con los ojos entornados.

—Dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora anticonceptiva. ¿Quieres decir que falló?

—No...—contestó Sakura respirando hondo, tras una pausa.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Nunca tomé la píldora—confesó Sakura temblorosa, decidida a contarle toda la verdad—En eso también mentí.

—¿Que mentiste...?—repitió Sasuke dejando caer la mano de su brazo, confuso. Sakura apartó el rostro de él. Estaba colorada de la vergüenza, se sentía culpable, el corazón le latía a toda prisa. Por fin asintió—¿Por qué?

—Quería quedarme embarazada—confesó Sakura.

—¿Querías quedarte embarazada?—repitió Sasuke con incredulidad. Sasuke se alejó de ella a toda prisa, como una pantera a la que la jaula le quedara pequeña, para volver de inmediato a su lado—¿Lo confiesas abiertamente ante mí?

—Ahora ya no tiene mucho sentido mentir, así que ya puedes odiarme.

Pero Sasuke ni siquiera la miraba. De pronto, comenzó a jurar en griego. Antes de que Sakura pudiera detenerlo, Sasuke salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, cruzó el salón y abrió la puerta que daba a la Long Gallery con tal brusquedad que esta retumbó y fue a golpear la pared.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Sakura persiguiéndolo—¿A dónde vas?

—¿A dónde crees tú?—preguntó Sasuke violentamente—¡A matar a Sai...! ¡Voy a golpearlo contra la pared más próxima! ¡Por mentir!

—¡ Sasuke, no!

Sasuke se sacudió la manga para librarse de Sakura, que se había agarrado a ella, y caminó hacia el vestíbulo con zancadas decididas.

—¡No me importa lo que le hicieras tú...! ¡Ni siquiera me importa que hayas tratado de hacer pasar a mi hijo por hijo suyo para conseguir atraparlo!—exclamó en un tono de voz cada vez más alto para detenerse en seco y mirarla de frente—Nada de eso importa ya, pero no hay excusa para sus mentiras cuando la vida de mi hijo estaba en peligro... Te dejó abandonar esta casa sola, sin un penique, sabiendo que...¡ese egoísta, ese desgraciado sabía que llevabas a mi hijo en tu vientre, y no solo no me lo dijo, sino que hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que no tuviera motivos para seguirte!

— Sasuke...yo no traté de hacer pasar a Sanosuke por hijo de Sai cuando me quedé embarazada—protestó Sakura—Aunque hubiera querido, era imposible, porque Sai y yo jamás...—¡Si no hubieras estado con dos hombres de esta familia, nada de esto habría ocurrido!—la condenó Sasuke despectivo—¡Jugaste con los dos, nos enfrentaste al uno contra el otro, y mira el resultado!

—¡Eso no es justo!—gimió Sakura—¡Yo jamás me acosté con Sai!

—Yo te diré qué es lo que no es justo—respondió Sasuke haciendo caso omiso, aparentemente, de sus protestas—Lo que no es justo es lo que le has hecho a mi hijo...¡él es la víctima inocente!

Sakura se quedó completamente pálida. Sasuke continuó su camino, pero ella dejó de perseguirlo. Ya no tenía tantas ganas de salvar a Sai de una muerte segura. Jamás había jugado con los dos hombres, no los había enfrentado. Aquella acusación no era justa. Había estado demasiado enamorada, demasiado atormentada por la idea de perder a Sasuke y, después, por estar embarazada, como para darse cuenta de que Sai abrigaba algo más que sentimientos de amistad por ella.

De pronto, oyó un grito y un gemido amortiguado y corrió a las escaleras. Bajó la mitad de la distancia y se quedó helada al ver el espectáculo. Abajo, en el Great Hall, Sai salía inocentemente de desayunar para batirse después en franca retirada. Sasuke caminaba a zancadas hacia él.

—¿Es que tengo que perseguirte para poder pelearme contigo?—preguntó Sasuke a voz en grito.

—Así que Sakura te lo ha dicho por fin...¿Qué te pasa?, te hice un favor contándote esa historia...¡Y si la hubieras dejado en paz, ella jamás habría vuelto a asomarse por aquí! — Sasuke pegó a Sai con tal violencia, que Sakura solo vio un rápido movimiento y después a Sai, tratando de ponerse en pie. Pálida y temblorosa, Sakura se aferró a la barandilla—¿Por qué me echas la culpa a mí cuando por fin conoces las consecuencias de tu error?—añadió Sai resentido.

Sasuke comenzó a soltar improperios en griego, y justo entonces una puerta se abrió en la parte de atrás del vestíbulo. Era Sanosuke, que corrió contento y excitado a lanzar se a las piernas de Sasuke. Sai aprovechó para salir por la puerta principal diciendo:

—Me voy a recoger a Kin al aeropuerto...utilizaremos el apartamento de la ciudad durante una noche o dos...

Sasuke no dijo nada. Ni siquiera miró en dirección a su primo. Miraba a Sanosuke fijamente. Inconsciente de lo que ocurría, el niño continuaba tirando a Sasuke de la ropa, alargando los brazos y pidiendo que lo tomaran en brazos.

—¡Llévame, Sasuke...llévame!

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. Trató de calmarse. Cuando volvió a mirar, Sasuke estaba agachado al nivel de Sanosuke, diciéndole algo. Podía notar la tensión en sus hombros, pero no veía su rostro. Ella bajó las escaleras y Sasuke tomó al niño en brazos.

Sasuke acunó al niño sin dejar de mirarlo, mostrando sin vergüenza sus sentimientos, más intensos que nunca. Sus ojos brillaban como no lo habían hecho jamás. Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago. Entonces, él la vio y se puso rígido, la miró con tal expresión de enfado y de reproche que sintió que los músculos se le agarrotaban.

—Lo siento...—se disculpó ella, sobrecogida por la culpa.

—Tus disculpas jamás serán suficientes—juró Sasuke curvando los labios.

Sakura no trató de seguirlo cuando lo vio llevarse a Sanosuke por las escaleras. Sabía que no podía hacer nada con Sasuke de tan mal humor. Y además tenía derecho a estar a solas con Sanosuke.

—Se calmará...antes o después—comentó Ryu detrás de ella, sobresaltándola—Yo que tú lo evitaría mientras tanto—Sakura se volvió. El abuelo de Sasuke caminaba ya hacia el salón—Aquí hace frío. Cierra la puerta cuando entres.

Tras una pausa, Sakura reconoció en aquellas palabras una invitación y lo siguió.

—¿Cómo sabías que...?

—Lo sospechaba mucho antes de que llegaras—confirmó el anciano—Pero lo supe con toda certeza en cuanto lo vi.

—Pero si le dijiste a Sai que...¡aquí mismo, anoche, le dijiste que yo era la madre de su hijo!

Ryu se sentó lentamente en su sillón.

—Se merecía el susto. Actuó muy mal contándole esas mentiras a Sasuke—explicó posando unos divertidos ojos negros sobre el rostro atónito de Sakura—Y si no le hubieras contado tú la verdad a Sasuke, habría acabado por contársela yo. Ahora es como un oso enfadado, y todo por tu culpa. Deberías haber imaginado lo que suponía para él tener un hijo.

—¡Pues no hace tanto tú mismo deseabas que me deshiciera de él!—replicó Sakura.

—Sí, es cierto—contestó Ryu serio—No quería que lo tuvieras porque estaba convencido de que era de Sai. Sai jamás podría igualar a Sasuke, y lo último que necesitaba era una esposa que solo estaba con él porque no podía conseguir a su primo.

—¡Pero si yo jamás miré a Sai más que como a un amigo!—contestó Sakura poniéndose toda colorada.

—Bueno, en aquella época yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Sasuke y tú habíais estado juntos en el Folly, sin hacer nada bueno—admitió Ryu con un reproche directo—Llevabas semanas con Sai y, naturalmente, supuse que él era el responsable de tu estado. Ni siquiera hablé de ello con él.

Sakura cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Estaba inquieta, molesta ante los francos reproches de Ryu. Seguramente, en algún momento hablaría de los robos. En aquel entonces, su convicción de que era una ladrona había influido en su actitud. Ryu continuó:

—Entonces, Sasuke dejó escapar un comentario. Dijo que Sai se jactaba de haberte dado dinero para abortar. Pero eso no tenía sentido. Sai estaba chiflado por ti, hubiera debido desear casarse contigo. Y la explicación más lógica era que tu bebé no era hijo suyo, y él lo sabía...no me hizo falta ir muy lejos para ver que Sasuke no se comportaba como un mero observador que no tuviera ningún interés.

—¿Y cómo se comportaba entonces?—se apresuró a preguntar Sakura.

Ryu la miró con ojos de experto.

—Sigues siendo la admiradora más devota de Sasuke, ¿verdad?—inquirió divertido—Diré una cosa en tu favor, Sakura: no eres frívola ni inconstante. Demuestras tener energía y eres insistente, y yo admiro mucho eso en una mujer.

La puerta del salón se abrió y Kenji entró con el periódico del día. Ryu le dirigió una inesperada y calurosa sonrisa.

—¡Kenji, viejo amigo...eso de soltar a Sanosuke justo a tiempo ha sido un toque maestro!

—Gracias, señor.

Sakura asimiló aquel intercambio de comentarios con perplejidad. La aparición de su hijo en el vestíbulo no había sido, según parecía, pura casualidad.

—Relajó el ambiente, desde luego—continuó Ryu en tono de aprobación.

—Bastante, señor...y supongo que después de pasar cierto tiempo en compañía de la joven americana, el señor Sai encontrará fácil fingir que nada ha ocurrido.

—¿Crees que volverá para Navidad?—preguntó Ryu.

—Por supuesto, señor. Yo no me preocuparía por eso—aseguró el padre de Sakura con una sonrisa cínica, recogiendo una manta para echársela a Ryu por las piernas casi con ternura.

—Me gustaría poder estar orgulloso de ese chico—comentó el anciano con pesar— Sasuke es más recto que una vara, con él no hay peligro...De dos, uno; no debería quejarme, ¿no crees?

Sakura, mareada y atontada, perfectamente consciente de que ya nadie reparaba en su presencia, se marchó. Sin embargo, sabía que jamás olvidaría aquella imagen de Ryu con su padre: el diálogo de dos amigos que se conocían de toda la vida. Por primera vez, había comprendido que la distancia formal que mantenían en público no era una muestra real de sus verdaderas relaciones, y que, tras la lealtad de su padre, se escondía un afecto verdadero.

Temerosa de encontrarse con Sasuke y de montar una escena delante de Sanosuke si subía las escaleras, Sakura se dirigió a las dependencias del servicio por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquella casa y buscó a su madrastra.

—¡Sakura... oh!—gimió Tsunade con expresión de culpabilidad.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche...

—¿Sabes dónde está el señor Sasuke?—la interrumpió Tsunade.

—Está arriba, con Sanosuke…creo. Si tienes algún mensaje para él, dáselo a papá...

La voz de Sakura se desvaneció mientras observaba a su madrastra salir corriendo, llorando, y pasar por su lado. Sakura vaciló, dudó de si seguirla, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a nadie más después de lo ocurrido. Ya hablaría con Tsunade. Atravesó las cocinas, donde los cocineros se afanaban en preparar la comida, y al final de un largo corredor entró en la habitación de su padre para tomar prestado su abrigo.

Era nuevo, notó con sorpresa. Y parecía caro. Quizá hubiera sido de Ryu. Sakura metió los brazos por las mangas mientras buscaba en el armario de las llaves. Segundos más tarde, localizaba la llave que buscaba y se dirigió hacia el túnel de la servidumbre que daba al jardín. Estaba oscuro y húmedo, como siempre. Había sido construido hacía un siglo para permitir a los criados entrar en la casa sin tener que pasar por los jardines ofendiendo así la vista de la familia y de sus invitados. Aquel túnel era un cómodo atajo.

Sakura se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Más allá del viejo invernadero, por el sendero, se llegaba al lago. Una de las peores ideas de Sai había consistido en transformar el Folly en un hotelito y, haciendo caso omiso del gusto de su abuelo por la intimidad, se había gastado una fortuna en transformarlo.

—¡Les va a encantar a las parejas de recién casados!—había pronosticado Sai mientras mandaba instalar una bañera con jacuzzi y una cama del tamaño de una plaza de toros.

Sin embargo nadie había tenido oportunidad de utilizarlo. Nadie, excepto Sasuke. Sakura caminó por el lago sin advertir cómo las ramas se movían con el viento, recordando en su lugar aquel verano, tiempo atrás, y sus flores salvajes, su intenso calor...y a Sasuke, esperándola milagrosamente...

—Únete a mí—había sugerido él como por casualidad, señalando la cesta de excursión sobre la manta—Hoy voy a comenzar una nueva vida.

Sasuke no estaba del todo sobrio, pero Sakura, en su excitación, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Solo veía que por fin le prestaba atención, que por fin expresaba el de seo de estar en su compañía. Con su padre en Londres, Sakura llevaba toda la semana buscando la oportunidad de encontrarse con Sasuke, arrojándose a sus pies con creciente desesperación, esperando aterrorizada escuchar que por fin se marchaba a Grecia.

Sin embargo, una vez instalada sobre la manta, consciente de la mirada sugerente de Sasuke y de que los hombres la consideraban bella, Sakura se había subido a la más alta cumbre para despertar bruscamente a la realidad de la vida.

—Me recuerdas a una gata lamiendo crema—había confesado Sasuke alcanzándola con una mano segura y besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Sakura no tenía control sobre su cuerpo ni sobre los sentimientos que Sasuke despertaba en ella. Sasuke jamás había sido como aquellos admiradores jóvenes y poco sofisticados a los que sabía mantener a raya. Mucho antes de lo que ella hubiera querido recordar, Sasuke la llevó al Folly y le hizo el amor apasionadamente, con una impaciencia salvaje que la había asustado y confundido.

Recordar su comportamiento aún la hacía sentirse enferma, temblorosa. Debía haberle parecido una desvergonzada, una patética obsesa. En sus peores momentos, incluso Sakura se preguntaba si no se habría acostado con ella para librarse por fin de su persecución.

Metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del Folly y entró. Casi se desmayó del susto. La trasformación de Sai había desaparecido. El lugar había vuelto a su antigua forma para servir al propósito inicial de su construcción: ser el mirador desde el que contemplar el lago, en lo alto de la colina, un lugar cómodo en el que sentarse incluso en invierno. Sakura subió las escaleras de piedra del rincón y contempló toda la habitación. De pronto, súbitamente, volvió a bajarlas y salió precipitadamente a respirar aire fresco. Las lágrimas del arrepentimiento resbalaban por sus mejillas. Aquel fin de semana había sido inmensamente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo había sido tan estúpida que había creído que él también lo había sido.

—Me gustan las mujeres que saben lo que quieren...siempre y cuando sea lo mismo que quiero yo, claro...y lo es...lo es —le había confesado Sasuke lleno de satisfacción, mirándola con ojos penetrantes, disfrutando aparentemente del afecto y del calor que ella le había prodigado—Y lo que más me gusta es que me mires como si fuera el centro de tu universo...

¿Cómo se había atrevido a preguntarle, después de aquello, si lo había utilizado como cebo para poner celoso a Sai? Aquel fin de semana ni siquiera había sido capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, se había mostrado irremisiblemente, delirantemente feliz.

¿Cómo podía seguir amándolo cuando él jamás, nunca jamás, la había querido? Él la odiaba...¡Claro que la odiaba! ¿Qué hombre podría darle la bienvenida al fruto de un encuentro sexual accidental con una mujer que no significaba nada para él? No obstante Sasuke, reputado de honorable en la familia, amaría y aceptaría a su hijo porque Sanosuke no era más que la víctima inocente del irresponsable comportamiento de su madre.

El crujir de una rama interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura, que se volvió. Sasuke estaba de pie, muy quieto, a la sombra de los árboles, mirándola imperturbable con sus ojos negros. Sakura lo miró de reojo, aterrorizada, y desvió la vista de nuevo. Debía haberla visto desde la casa y, sin duda, la había seguido para discutir sin que nadie pudiera oírlos. Sakura se cruzó de brazos aterrorizada, esperando sus reproches.

—Sanosuke se quedó dormido en mitad de la comida, creo que lo cansé demasiado—comentó Sasuke en tono prosaico. Sakura parpadeó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—Sería un hipócrita si me lamentara por su existencia—musitó casi como si estuviera pensando en alto, solo para sí mismo—Él es parte de mí, es mi hijo y, ahora que ya se me ha pasado un poco el susto, tengo que confesar te que estoy muy ilusionado con él. Podría enfadarme y decirte que me he perdido sus primeros años de vida por tu culpa pero, ¿para qué?—aturdida ante lo que estaba es cuchando, Sakura lo miró y abrió la boca—Habría sido mucho más fácil para ti abortar, pero no lo hiciste. Y tengo que estar agradecido por eso.

—¿Agradecido...?—repitió Sakura profundamente confusa.

—Y también tengo que estarte agradecido por tu franqueza de antes—continuó Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con alarmante intensidad—Pocas mujeres habrían confesado que planearon fría y abiertamente atrapar a un marido rico.

Aquella sacudida hizo volver a Sakura a la vida y ruborizarse hasta las puntas del cabello.

—Yo...yo...—comenzó a decir.

Sin embargo, antes de continuar, Sakura comprendió que no podía desmentir que había planeado pescarlo sin confesar primero que estaba locamente enamorada de él y, lo que era aún peor, tan ciega como para creer que su hijo podría reemplazar a la niña que él había perdido.

Un silencio eléctrico se apoderó del ambiente mientras Sasuke, con una ceja enarcada, esperaba su respuesta.

—Sí, bueno...—musitó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros—Ahora ya lo sabes.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué no intentaste recoger los frutos de tu fecundidad?—Sakura se puso tensa, no estaba preparada para una pregunta tan obvia—Escucha, hay algo que no logro entender. Es posible que Ryu, al calor de la discusión, llegara a un ridículo trato contigo: él olvidaba los robos, y tú desaparecías, pero lo único que tenías que hacer era ponerte en contacto conmigo. Es evidente que yo no te habría denunciado a la policía. Tu embarazo era un as en la manga, y sin embargo, por alguna razón, decidiste no sacarlo.

Sakura se estremeció. No se sentía capaz de indagar más en los motivos de su conducta de entonces. El silencio fue creciendo.

—No me atreví a decirte que estaba embarazada, así de sencillo, ¿de acuerdo?—contestó de mal humor—En realidad, después de cómo me trataste, habría preferido beber veneno.

—Bueno, eso me parece comprensible—respondió Sasuke irónico, con la mirada fija sobre su rostro colorado y desafiante—Te herí en tu ego, y nada, ni siquiera la ambición, habría podido persuadirte de que mi hijo era más importante que tu orgullo herido.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en comenzar a hablar así—respondió Sakura haciendo una mueca y apartando la mirada.

—Tienes mucha razón, no sirve de nada hablar así. Después de todo, por fin ha llegado el esperado momento, el momento en el que todos tus planes dan su fruto...—cada una de aquellas sedosas palabras iba dando en el blanco. Sakura volvió la vista con desagrado hacia él. Sasuke sostuvo su mirada—Solo puedo hacer legítimo el nacimiento de mi hijo casándome contigo—añadió con una sonrisa al ver su estupefacción—Y me propongo hacerlo. Nadie, jamás, volverá a llamar a mi hijo un «error».


	9. Chapter 8

Hola, en este capi sabremos quién robaba. Espero que os guste.

Agradecerles a **Sakuita 01**** (tu y yo nos tomaremos una copa juntas un día de estos jeje Ryu lo sabe todo, pero todo y para él lo que está haciendo es como un juego para que se unan Sasuke y Sakura, pues…Sakura no se lo toma muy bien…digamos que no le quería hablar de "eso", pero lo tiene dominado xD), ****Candice Saint-Just(Sasuke está enamorado de ella y celoso por su "relación" con Sai, ¡Bingo! Fue Tsunade la que robaba jeje), ****Sakuita 01****(ya van dos copas xD. Jaja Sakura se le declarara sin duda =). Siento que no hayas tenido la suerte de que te actualizara después de mandarme el RW, pero míralo por el lado bueno te has ahorrado escribirme otro en tan poco tiempo, tus uñas y dedos me lo agradecerán xD), ****cassandramalfoy****(lo siento pero acepta casarse con él, pero enserio ¿tu serias capaz de resistirte?, yo, no jeje), ****Hatoko Nara****(Si se arrepentirá y de lo lindo jeje, pero bueno lo entiendo hasta cierto punto, porque si te enamoras de alguien y ves que empieza a salir con tu primo y que él se jacta de acostarse con esa persona también la juzgarías mal, ya que Sai mintió en todo momento y no contó la verdad), ****Yoouarebeautiful****(antes que nada, gracias por todas tus alertas =). Cuando vuelvas a quedarte confusa dímelo por favor y yo te lo explicare ¿si?. Bueno veras Sasuke le dice zorra, porque Sai en su momento le dijo que el hijo era suyo (de Sai) y por ello Sasuke se cree que después de acostarse con él se había acostado con su primo. Y se quiere casar con ella porque no quiere que su hijo see reconozca como un bastardo y porque sigue sintiendo algo por Sakura, cosa que veras más adelante. Ya ha buscado como un loco, se explicará más adelante jeje), ****Adagio10****(muchas gracias), ****Elaine Haruno de Uchiha(Sasuke desconfió de Sakura sobre todo por culpa de las mentiras de Sai, la ladrona era Tsunade aquí se dice porque jeje)****. También quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han puesto en alerta.**

**Os dejo leer, un beso. Cuidaos**

**Capítulo 8**

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?—tartamudeó Sakura perpleja.

—No, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo digo—recalcó Sasuke acortando la distancia que los separaba—Vamos a casarnos.

Sakura tragó y abrió la boca de nuevo, perpleja. Por fin tenía una prueba de que no volvería a haber ninguna mujer en la vida de Sasuke.

—Nos casaremos antes de que las revistas del corazón nos despierten con un crudo titular sobre la hija del mayordomo y el fruto de una pasión—continuó Sasuke torciendo la boca—Antes de que Sanosuke comience a hacer preguntas desagradables. De ese modo, tendré plenos derechos sobre mi hijo.

—Pero...

—¡No hay peros que valgan!—exclamó Sasuke brusca mente—¡Se lo debes a tu hijo y me lo debes a mí!—Sakura trató de dar un paso atrás, pero Sasuke estaba preparado para esa eventualidad. Alargó las manos y la atrapó, haciéndola prisionera allí mismo—Y no finjamos que compartir el lecho marital supone un gran sacrificio para ninguno de los dos. Tú te consolarás con mi dinero, y yo me consolaré con tu precioso cuerpo...es una unión perfecta.

Sasuke la obligó a dar un paso atrás para ponerla contra uno de los pilares que sujetaban la entrada porticada del Folly, le soltó las manos y posó las suyas sobre la femenina curva de sus caderas. Sakura se estremeció violentamente, las piernas se le debilitaron, el cerebro se le derritió. Sentía el glorioso calor del torso de Sasuke, plano y musculoso, contra la suavidad de su piel, provocando una excitación violenta en su interior.

— Sasuke... —susurró ella en tono de ruego.

Los ojos de Sasuke ardían reluciendo como el oro. Él le apartó el abrigo y acarició lentamente sus piernas. Ella se estremeció, se inclinó hacia atrás, se expuso ante él. Sasuke aceptó la invitación que ella le ofrecía con una sed salva je que la electrizó, posando la boca sobre la de ella. Luego gimió y se apartó. Sakura abrió los ojos llena de confusión, indefensa. Era como recobrar la conciencia después de una contusión.

—¡Estamos a la vista de todos!—exclamó Sasuke. Sakura se ruborizó y apartó la vista, luchando por recobrar el control—No puedo quitarte las manos de encima—añadió Sasuke apretando los dientes—pero no debería comenzar algo que no puedo terminar. Además, tenemos que cumplir los deseos de Ryu y buscar un árbol de Navidad.

—¿Un árbol de...de Navidad?—musitó Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es la tradición, Sakura —explicó Sasuke soltándola, estirándole la falda y colocándole el abrigo en vista de que ella parecía incapaz—A mi abuelo le gusta mucho la tradición. Como próxima señora de Court, eres la encarga da de escoger un árbol y contemplar cómo lo talo.

—Pero yo no he dicho que vaya a casarme contigo.

—No veo razón alguna por la que vayas a rechazarme.

Simplemente que no la amaba. Sakura palideció ante aquella verdad. Sasuke, su héroe de la adolescencia, su único y verdadero amor, el padre de su hijo, había sido su más destructivo punto débil desde los trece años. Pero ser su esposa, poseerlo legalmente, poseer su cuerpo, aunque no poseyera su alma...volverse en la cama por las noches y encontrarlo...tener derecho a descolgar el teléfono y escuchar su voz cada vez que lo deseara...una ola de emoción la embargó.

—Está bien...me casaré contigo—contestó roja de vergüenza, con la cabeza gacha, consciente del tremendo amor que la embargaba y de su falta de orgullo y sensatez.

—Por supuesto que te casarás conmigo...así lo he en tendido yo hace un instante, cuando te has ofrecido a ti misma, apoyándote así sobre el pilar, a plena luz del día.

Sakura, con el rostro rojo escarlata, levantó la vista y sus ojos tropezaron con la divertida mirada de Sasuke. Aquello la estremeció. Lo cierto era que nada de lo que Sasuke había hecho o dicho en los últimos diez minutos se había acercado ni por asomo a sus expectativas, reflexionó mientras, aturdida, se dejaba guiar por el puente hasta el lago.

Era como si un coro de vibrante felicidad iluminara el interior de Sasuke, incapaz de ocultarlo. A causa de Sanosuke, por supuesto. Su hijo había sabido llegar al corazón de Sasuke de inmediato, encontrando un lugar allí mejor de lo que hubiera podido hacerlo ella nunca.

—Lo arreglaré todo para conseguir una licencia especial—informó Sasuke cruzando la gravilla del jardín delantero de Court—Nos casaremos antes de Navidad...

—¿Antes de Navidad?—repitió Sakura sobresaltada.

—Para vísperas de Navidad, si le parece bien al párroco. Una ceremonia familiar, tranquila. Necesitarás un anillo, por no mencionar un guardarropa. Y luego está el tema de los regalos de Navidad de Sanosuke. Sé que no está bien, pero apenas puedo esperar a saquear las tiendas de juguetes. Mañana mismo volaremos a Londres.

—Sí—musitó Sakura débilmente, exhausta, mientras entraban en casa.

Su padre los esperaba, con Tsunade, en el Great Hall. Tenía el rostro pálido y su mirada era evasiva.

—¿Podríamos tener unas palabras con usted, señor?—preguntó tenso.

Sakura, recordando que su madrastra había querido hablar con Sasuke, se puso tensa, pero Sasuke la empujó suavemente hacia la biblioteca poniendo una mano sobre su espalda y tranquilizándola. Tsunade comenzó a hablar antes incluso de que se cerrara la puerta.

—No fue Sakura quien robó todas esas cosas...yo dejé que ella cargara con las culpas por mí—aseguró su madrastra tartamudeando, hablando a toda velocidad, entre sollozos—Fui yo quien lo robó todo y quien lo vendió. Sakura solo estaba tratando de devolver la miniatura a su lugar cuando el señor Ryu la pilló.

Sakura miró primero a su padre, de rostro y gravedad impenetrables, después a su madrastra, francamente aterrada, y por último a Sasuke, inmóvil, en medio de la habitación.

—El señor Uchiha conoce la verdad desde hace años—añadió Kenji.

Sakura se puso tensa del susto, pero finalmente comprendió por qué Ryu le había dado una bienvenida tan calurosa a su casa. Sasuke escrutó el rostro de su mayor domo con incredulidad.

—¿Que mi abuelo lo sabía?

—Mi mujer no me lo confesó hasta que estuvo en el hospital, y para entonces...

—¿Cuándo estuvo Tsunade en el hospital?—interrumpió Sakura ansiosa.

—A los pocos meses de marcharte tú tuve un ataque de nervios—respondió su madrastra.

—¿Y por qué no me había contado nadie a mí nada de esto?—exigió saber Sasuke.

—Para cuando quise contarle al señor Ryu lo que había hecho Tsunade, señor, ya había vendido Court—explicó Kenji—El señor Ryu nos advirtió que guardáramos el secreto.

—Que guardarais el secreto—repitió Sasuke apenas sin aliento—¿Mi abuelo os pidió que no me lo dijerais a mí?

—El señor Ryu creyó que usted nos despediría, que era lo que nos merecíamos...pero en aquel entonces, con mi esposa enferma y sin ahorros...—continuó explicando Kenji, con creciente dificultad.

—¡Así que todo el mundo piensa que soy así de cruel!

Sakura cruzó la habitación para abrazar a su madrastra.

—Tranquila, Tsunade—la consoló echándole una mirada de súplica a Sasuke—Sasuke lo comprende. No está enfadado.

—Es evidente que debo ofrecerle mi renuncia—continuó su padre pálido.

—Voy a casarme con tu hija, Kenji, así que me temo que estarás ligado a esta familia durante el resto de tu vida.

—¿Casarse con mi hija?—repitió el anciano aturdido.

—Sí...nos casamos—confirmó Sakura.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro tenso de su padre.

—Es una noticia maravillosa—vaciló, incómodo y confuso en su nueva situación—Si no le molesta, señor, voy a llevarme a Tsunade abajo. Este asunto ha sido demasiado para ella.

El silencio inundó la habitación mientras los sirvientes se marchaban. Sakura miró a Sasuke con aprensión. Él, en cambio, la miraba abiertamente, con una expresión de condena.

—¡Te lo habría contado en cuanto estuviéramos casados—se apresuró a asegurar Sakura.

—Muchas gracias por tu confianza en mí—contestó Sasuke torciendo la boca—¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste la semana pasada?

—Bueno, para empezar, ni siquiera sabía si Tsunade se lo había dicho a mi padre—explicó Sakura—Además, no era yo quien tenía que decir la verdad, no era yo quien sufriría las consecuencias si tú te decidías a denunciarlo a la policía.

—Así que, en lugar de ello, dejaste que siguiera llamándote «ladrona»—comentó Sasuke con dureza, pasándose unos dedos nerviosos por el cabello.

Sakura se apresuró a explicarle a Sasuke la razón por la que Tsunade había actuado así. Su madrastra había contraído demasiadas deudas con una tarjeta de crédito. Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para confiar en su marido, y sabía que, con sus ingresos, jamás lograrían pagarlas. Por eso, desesperada, había decidido robar. Después, lo había malvendido todo por una minucia a un comercian te sin escrúpulos en el mercado local. Sakura había encontrado la miniatura en las dependencias de la servidumbre por pura casualidad y, tras sonsacarle a su madrastra la verdad, había pagado sus deudas con los ahorros de su trabajo a jornada parcial.

—El salario de tu padre llevaba quince años sin aumentar—comentó Sasuke con sencillez—Él jamás se quejó, y nadie se dio cuenta hasta que mi contable examinó las cuentas de la casa y se hizo cargo de todo. Supongo que eso justifica de alguna manera el que tu madrastra se metiera en semejante lío.

Sasuke lo comprendía. Lo comprendía sinceramente. Sakura se sintió aliviada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, las rodillas le temblaban.

—Jamás dudé de tu culpabilidad—confesó Sasuke con rudeza y sinceridad, tenso—Cuando, hace dos años, vi el lastimoso estado en el que se encontraban las dependencias de la servidumbre, me quedé horrorizado. Ryu llevaba veinte años sin bajar, y jamás se le había ocurrido ir a comprobar cómo andaba todo. Entonces comprendí que estuvieras resentida hacia nosotros a causa de tu familia, y por eso creí que eras culpable de los robos.

—Siento mucho no haberte dicho la verdad...

—Así que ahora ya lo sé todo, ¿verdad?—saltó Sasuke de pronto con voz tranquila y ojos brillantes, sin dejar de mirarla—La hija del mayordomo decidió no robar sino, en su lugar, hacer algo más sensato y directo: pescar al hombre más rico de la familia, ¿no es eso?

—No me encuentro muy bien, Sasuke—musitó Sakura apartándose el pelo de la cara mientras sentía que se mareaba.

—Claro, porque no te cuidas—contestó Sasuke tomándola en brazos—Anoche estabas enferma, pero, ¿qué se te ocurre hacer hoy? Saltarte la comida, quedarte de pie durante horas, expuesta al frío, y, además, negarte a abrocharte ese abrigo. Tienes un enorme agujero en donde otros tienen el sentido común...y lo más extraordinario de todo es que me siento bien.

—Es por Sanosuke—musitó ella desolada.

—No te quejes...has pescado a un millonario.

—No me estaba quejando.

—Pues a mí me ha sonado a queja. Relájate, dejaremos lo de escoger el árbol de Navidad para mañana, Ryu lo comprenderá. Ahora mismo vas a comer y a dormir.

Sakura estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir.

Al día siguiente, Sakura desayunó en la cama. Se sentía deliciosamente mimada, increíblemente tranquila. Había dormido doce horas, y veía el mundo a través de unas gafas de color rosa. Iba a casarse con el hombre al que amaba.

Nada más terminar de vestirse, tomó a Sanosuke de la mano y lo bajó a las dependencias de la servidumbre con su padre y su madrastra.

—Creo que te vas a llevar una sorpresa—advirtió su padre. Cierto. Las oscuras y húmedas dependencias que ella recordaba habían sido transformadas en un lugar luminoso, cómodo y agradable—El señor Sasuke mandó arreglarlo para nosotros—explicó Kenji—Y además me subió el sueldo... es un amo muy generoso.

Tsunade, que ya había superado la angustia de lo ocurrido el día anterior, sonrió abiertamente.

—Ahora que todo está aclarado, me siento mucho mejor.

—Tenía que aclararse en cuanto volvieras a casa—señaló su padre—Jamás habría permitido que cargaras con la culpa de esos robos, pero para cuando supe la verdad ya te habías marchado, y el señor Sasuke había comprado Court. No me sentía bien callando...

—Está bien, papá. Bastante tenías ya con Tsunade enferma—se apresuró a decir Sakura.

—Todo el mundo cree, como la policía, que jamás se pilló al ladrón, pero se recuperaron la mayor parte de los objetos.

—¿Qué te parece que me case con Sasuke?

—Me alegro mucho por ti, claro...para mí es...me llevará tiempo acostumbrarme—admitió Kenji sonriendo.

Sakura subió contenta las escaleras para recoger el abrigo de Sanosuke, y cuando volvió a bajarlas con la misma euforia, vio a Sasuke esperándola en el Great Hall. Alto, moreno, espectacular. Sasuke alargó una mano y le ofreció un abrigo.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?—preguntó Sakura poniéndoselo y dándose la vuelta para mirarse en un espejo.

Le encantaba aquel abrigo largo y negro. Con el cuello levantado parecía Anna Karenina.

—Fue una compra impulsiva.

—Es precioso—comentó Sakura acariciando el tejido de cachemira, incapaz de recordar la última vez que había tenido algo de ropa que le gustara tanto.

—¿Entonces has cambiado de opinión en relación a los regalos?

—Depende de qué quieras a cambio—bromeó Sakura saliendo hacia el Range Rover.

—A ti...esta noche—declaró Sasuke escueto. Sakura se ruborizó y lo miró temblorosa, con expresión de reproche—Mi riqueza a cambio de tu cuerpo—le recordó Sasuke sin el más mínimo remordimiento, clavándole los ojos—No es un intercambio muy sensato, realmente, Sakura...pero no voy a quejarme. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio se quejaría? Después de todo, si estuvieras enamorada de mí, ahora tendría que hacer enormes esfuerzos para satisfacer tus deseos de romanticismo.

—Creo que te toparías con un desafío imposible—respondió Sakura con ojos sospechosamente brillantes.


	10. Chapter 9

Holaa! Este capi está genial y os va a encantar, o al menos eso espero jejeje.

Al fic le quedan uno o dos capis más, no estoy segura si separarlos o no, pero ya tengo medio preparado la siguiente historia, será de la misma autora ya que me encanta ;)

Gracias a tod s por los comentarios y las alertas.

**cassandramalfoy****: en realidad lo sabrá dentro de poco ;)**

**melisa: no estoy segura ya que esto es una adaptación, pero supongo que es porque un niño de dos años todavía es muy inocente para saber o querer un padre, además nunca ha tenido un contacto verdadero con ningún hombre.**

**Candice Saint-Just: salió huyendo…¿que si no?, la verdad es que adelante Sai se comportará mejor**

**Adagio10: si la verdad es que es un poquito, bastante posesivo jejeje**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: bueno ella le dice que se quedo embarazada a propósito y su primera mujer Karin se casó con el por dinero, es fácil desconfiar cuando te dan motivos. Pues eso pasará todo…a esperar se dijo ;)**

**Sakuita 01: la relación mejora…para volver a empeorar. Jajaja te asuguro que soy una chica y que tengo novio…pero bueno no está de mas desconfiar xD. Muchas gracias es muy importante para mi saber que alguien me apoya. Un beso enorme, cdtm**

** : ya veremos si Sai se comporta o no….la verdad es que a mi hija le pasa eso y yo caigo depresiva total…Gracias ^^**

**Yoouarebeautiful: es parte de mi trabajo, y no me cuesta ningún problema =). Para mí son dos zoquetes que son obvios en demostrar que se quieren pero que no lo notan **

**pri-uchiha: muchas gracias, quedan pocos capis, pero ya tengo la próxima medio preparada, avisaré antes de acabar este fic. Tendrás la conti todos los días =)**

**Espero que os guste. Nos leemos**

**Capítulo 9**

—Te equivocas completamente acerca de la razón por la que me caso contigo—le dijo Sakura a Sasuke caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro por el césped—¡Oh, por favor, deja ya de dar hachazos a ese árbol un momento!

Sasuke se enderezó. Se le transparentaban los músculos bajo la fina, húmeda camisa de seda. Sakura se quedó tan absorta contemplándolo, incapaz de apartar la vista, que estuvo a punto de tropezar con un leño. Sasuke estaba sudo roso, excitante, y sexy. Sakura se sentía como una mujer primitiva escogiendo al rey de los hombres, al que tenía los mejores genes, y se estremecía al imaginar que Sasuke la arrastraba hasta una cueva para poseerla. Al despertar al mundo real estaba ruborizada, y sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas. La sorprendió encontrarse a Sasuke escrutándola.

—Te escucho—la animó él a continuar—Decías que me equivoco completamente acerca de...

—¡Ah, sí!—recordó Sakura comenzando de nuevo a caminar en círculos mientras Sanosuke saltaba a un lado y a otro del tronco—Te estaba diciendo que...que me caso contigo por muy buenas razones.

—Tú dirás—contestó Sasuke dando otro hachazo al árbol.

—Una, porque Sanosuke necesita un padre...Dos, porque quiero que tenga absolutamente todo lo mejor...Tres...—la voz de Sakura se desvaneció lentamente.

Era incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquellos poderosos músculos de sus muslos flexionándose, embutidos en los vaqueros. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse irregular.

—¿Tres?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Eres tan perfecto...quiero decir...—Sakura lo miró ruborizada y comenzó a caminar frenética de un lado a otro—Quiero decir que eres fuerte...¡y eso es importan te! Es evidente que jamás querría casarme con alguien que estuviera a punto de estirar la pata.

—Tranquila...no voy a estirar la pata esta noche, ya veo que eso es muy preocupante para ti, teniendo en cuenta que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que en esta noche—contestó Sasuke dando un repentino empujón al árbol, que cayó con gran alboroto.

Sanosuke saltó arriba y abajo al verlo, y luego corrió a ver el árbol en el suelo. Sakura se metió las manos en los bolsillos y fingió no haber escuchado el último comentario de Sasuke. Sentía que le ardían las mejillas. Sasuke, evidente mente, se divertía observando su falta de sofisticación y su escasa habilidad para ocultar sus emociones.

—Es que no quería que pensaras que...—comenzó Sakura a decir, de nuevo.

—Tranquila, Sakura. Karin también se casó conmigo por dinero, solo que fue bastante menos sincera que tú—Sakura se quedó perpleja, paralizada. Tras aquella repentina e inesperada revelación, Sasuke soltó un juramento y gritó—¡Sanosuke, no!

Luego echó a correr tratando de evitar que el niño acariciara el filo del hacha. Asustado por el grito, Sanosuke se alejó llorando. Sasuke lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó consolándolo.

—Deberías haber estado observándolo.

—Y tú no deberías dejar eso a su alcance—respondió Sakura.

Colocarían el árbol en el Great Hall para colgarle las bolas de Navidad. Sasuke y Sakura subieron en silencio al Range Rover, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él le había revelado sobre Karin.

—Yo creía que Karin era una rica heredera—dijo ella de pronto bruscamente, al llegar a la puerta principal de la casa.

—Las empresas de su padre de tenían serios problemas. El día después de la boda, que Karin había fija do expresamente en beneficio de su padre, me informaron de que mi obligación era solucionar sus problemas. Aquella experiencia acabó casi con todas mis ilusiones—confesó Sasuke saliendo del coche.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Necesito una ducha—respondió él sin apartar la vista de Sakura, con una sonrisa—Puedes quitarte el abrigo, no va a salir corriendo.

Tras un almuerzo temprano, regado con el buen humor de Ryu, volaron a Londres en helicóptero. Sasuke lo pilotó. Sanosuke estaba entusiasmado, pero Sakura se pasó la mayor parte del viaje tratando de calmar a Ino Yamanaka. Al llegar al aeropuerto se dividieron: Sanosuke y su niñera fueron al apartamento, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a Cartier.

Media hora más tarde, habían salido de la tienda. Habían comprado un par de anillos de boda, y Sakura estaba atónita con un anillo de compromiso con una opulenta esmeralda y un diamante, por no mencionar el exquisito reloj de oro y los dos pares de pendientes que, de algún modo, habían atraído la atención de Sasuke. Sakura, que jamás había visto a nadie comprar tanto a tanta velocidad, estaba perpleja.

—De verdad que no esperaba un anillo de compromiso—confesó apenas sin aliento al subir a la limusina, moviendo la mano en un sentido y en el otro para ver el reflejo de las preciosas gemas, incapaz de ocultar su felicidad.

—Bueno, como es natural, quiero que todo el mundo piense que esta relación es perfectamente normal —explicó Sasuke. El brillo del anillo pareció desvanecerse de repente, y con él la felicidad de Sakura, como si Sasuke hubiera pinchado un globo con un alfiler—Además, les he pedido a mis abogados que redacten un acuerdo prematrimonial—continuó Sasuke con la vista clavada en ella—Te atará de tal modo, que si alguna vez se me ocurre divorciarme, te arrodillarás suplicándome que no lo haga.

—¿Cómo dices?—preguntó Sakura con las mejillas del color del carmín.

—Sería un tonto si no te pusiera unos límites bien de finidos. En un matrimonio estrictamente de conveniencia, como este, es necesario tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que tu atención pueda desviarse hacia...

—¡Pero si aún no nos hemos casado!—Exclamó Sakura incrédula—¿Ya estás hablando de que mi atención pueda desviarse?

—Me gusta considerar las cosas desde todos los ángulos posibles. Soy un hombre de negocios—señaló Sasuke en cogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura estaba perpleja. Aquello era un shock, estaba enfadada con él. Sasuke seguía convencido de que andaba detrás de su dinero. Aunque, ciertamente, quizá a ella también le viniera bien que se lo recordara para así poner los pies sobre la tierra. Desde el momento en que Sasuke le había pedido que se casaran, había estado en las nubes. ¿Y por qué? Porque casarse con él era para ella un sueño. Sin embargo, tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que, aunque ella siempre lo había amado, él jamás la había correspondido. Aquellas preparaciones para la boda no tenían nada que ver ni con romances ni con celebraciones.

Sasuke insistió en llevarla a comprar ropa, y Sakura comenzó a enfadarse. Empezaba a sentirse como una posesión, como un objeto inanimado que debía vestirse y presentarse adecuadamente para el consumo público. Fueron a una boutique exclusiva, y Sasuke se sentó en un sillón con una copa de vino mientras ella se probaba ropa y más ropa.

Sakura entró y salió del probador cientos de veces, magnífica en su creciente ira, con tacones altos, tratando de hacerlo sentirse incómodo. Pero Sasuke, perfectamente inmutable, continuó relajado, observándola, con aire de tener sueño.

—Quédate con eso puesto—murmuró él al salir ella del probador con un conjunto escarlata que le sentaba muy bien—¿Qué hay de la ropa interior?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Ya me ocuparé yo de eso cuando esté sola.

—Pero si me estoy divirtiendo—confesó Sasuke sin vergüenza.

—Quiero un vestido de novia—dijo Sakura con los dientes apretados—Quiero un vestido de novia con metros y metros de cola, un velo, flores, y kilos de encaje...

—Buena idea—contestó Sasuke—Ryu disfrutará de todos esos detalles tan tradicionales, pero hoy no tenemos tiempo.

—¡Creo que debería ponerme algo negro con el símbolo de la libra estampado!—añadió Sakura furiosa—¡Es lo que te mereces!

—Ah, creo que sé qué es exactamente lo que me merezco—respondió Sasuke mirándola irónico—y apenas puedo contener mi ardor.

Sakura enrojeció y el pulso se le aceleró. Fue la primera en despertar de la sensual imagen que él había sugerido. Volvió al probador y, revisando la ropa que se había probado, decidió qué llevarse. Dudaba entre un par de cosas. Por último, entró en el departamento de bolsos y zapatos y señaló lo que le gustaba.

—Puedes llevarte lo que quieras—insistió Sasuke—Cualquier cosa...y por favor, no mires el precio.

Al salir de nuevo a la calle las luces navideñas ya estaban encendidas. Bonitas, brillantes, multicolores, daban color al cielo oscuro mientras la gente invadía las aceras llenas de escaparates y tiendas. Sakura se paró a contemplarlo.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad?

—Sí—contestó Sasuke, que no miraba las luces sino a ella.

—Siempre he sido un poco infantil con eso de la Navidad—confesó ella cohibida, en voz baja.

—Bueno, tiene su encanto—respondió Sasuke guiándola a la limusina que los esperaba—Tenemos una cita con Sanosuke, es la hora de su baño.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Sakura permanecía de pie, algo retirada, observando a Sasuke hundir balsas de plástico en la bañera con un avión de juguete mientras Sanosuke chapoteaba entusiasmado salpicando agua por todas partes. Hubiera podido caer muerta allí mismo sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, reflexionó desesperada, molesta y avergonzada ante su propia envidia.

Sasuke iba a ser un padre maravilloso. Pocos hombres tenían la habilidad de saber ponerse al nivel de sus hijos para jugar y disfrutar. Pero lo que más la emocionaba era la ternura y el amor que veía en sus ojos al con templar a su hijo. A ella jamás la miraría así. Ella siempre estaría fuera del círculo de las personas a las que Sasuke amaba...jamás sería necesaria.

Iban a salir a cenar fuera, y Sakura quería cambiarse. En cuanto Sanosuke estuvo acostado, Sakura abrió la puerta del dormitorio adjunto al del niño y se quedó paralizada al ver la bolsa de viaje de Ino. Sasuke entró en silencio detrás de ella, la tomó de la mano y la hizo salir, guiándola por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio principal.

—Dentro de tres días estaremos casados—dijo Sasuke—y no tengo intención de ir de puntillas para no hacer ruido en mi propia casa.

Sakura se ruborizó y se apresuró a ir al vestidor. Fue abriendo puertas y más puertas hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: un vestido de noche azul, de maravillosa sencillez y elegancia. Al salir del vestidor, Sasuke abrió tres cajones contiguos para enseñarle varios conjuntos de ropa interior de seda y encaje de suaves colores.

—Escogí esto para ti mientras tú estabas ocupada en otra cosa—explicó Sasuke. Sakura inclinó la cabeza y deslizó un dedo por una de las prendas. El calor comenzó a invadirla al pensar que Sasuke había escogido todo aquello especialmente para ella—A veces, eres increíblemente tímida—continuó él riendo, acariciando con un dedo su labio inferior y despertando en ella una fuerte excitación—Aún me cuesta creer que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuviste con Sai, no le dieras el sí.

Sorprendida ante tan inquietante afirmación, Sakura miró para arriba encontrándose con unos inquisitivos ojos negros. Apenas tenía aliento.

—Sai jamás me lo pidió.

—No me trates como si fuera idiota—replicó Sasuke con desprecio.

—Éramos amigos. Eso fue todo lo que le ofrecí, y él aceptó—insistió Sakura levantando el mentón.

Sasuke no pareció en absoluto sorprendido por aquella explicación. Sakura se dio la vuelta enfadada. El no podía creer que no se hubiera acostado con Sai. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era lógico. A Sasuke le faltaba justamente la pieza que hubiera dado sentido a todo el puzzle: su amor por él y el hecho de que Sai fuera perfectamente consciente de ese amor.

—Ya te he respondido, ahora voy a vestirme—añadió Sakura tensa.

Sasuke sostuvo su mirada llena de ansiedad durante unos segundos y después, con una sonrisa que a Sakura no le gustó, inclinó la cabeza con arrogancia y giró sobre sus talones. Sakura se aclaró la garganta y añadió:

—¡Y no quiero volver a ser interrogada una segunda vez sobre lo mismo, Sasuke!

—La mejor manera de zanjar el tema definitivamente es dándome una respuesta sincera.

—¡Estás celoso de Sai...no puedo creerlo!—exclamó Sakura impotente—De un hombre que ni siquiera me gusta...

—¿Yo...celoso de Sai? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Me alegro de verdad de que no seas un hombre celoso—mintió Sakura apartando la mirada.

En tres días, se convertiría en la mujer de un hombre tremendamente posesivo y celoso. Bajo aquella apariencia de fría y tranquila sofisticación, se escondían oscuras pasiones. Sakura sentía un intenso deseo de rodearlo por el cuello y decirle que lo adoraba, pero el preacuerdo matrimonial y el anillo de compromiso, comprado únicamente de cara a la galería, enfriaban tal deseo.

Sakura se vistió en el baño y al salir se encontró con que Sasuke la esperaba en la planta de abajo. Lo vio en el vestíbulo al bajar las escaleras. Alto, moreno, atractivo. El corazón le palpitó. Ahí estaba, llevando por fin una chaqueta de etiqueta solo para ella. Por un segundo, tuvo miedo de no poder contener sus emociones.

—Estás muy atractiva—murmuró ronco.

—Sí, bueno...fuiste tú quien compró el vestido—sonrió Sakura reteniendo las lágrimas. No solo lo había comprado, sino que se reservaba el derecho de quitárselo. Sakura se ruborizó al pensarlo. Sasuke se echó a reír—¿Qué es eso tan divertido?

—No se podría traducir muy bien—contestó envolviéndola en el abrigo de cachemira.

Sasuke la llevó a un restaurante muy elegante. Al entrar, muchas cabezas se volvieron para mirarlos. Formaban una pareja impactante. Una docena de personas murmuraron un saludo en dirección a Sasuke, pero ninguno de ellos se acercó a satisfacer su curiosidad sobre la pelirosa que lo acompañaba. Sasuke sonreía y asentía, pero no se detuvo a saludar a nadie.

—Supongo que esto forma parte del paquete: fingir que nuestra relación es normal y presentarme en público—comentó Sakura tensa, en tono de condena—¡La primera cita!

—Nuestra primera cita fue hace mucho tiempo. Fue una excursión, junto al lago—respondió Sasuke con voz de seda—Puede que no comiéramos mucho de la cesta hasta bastante tarde aquella noche, pero ha sido mi única cita que ha durado todo un fin de semana.

Sakura se ruborizó y se escondió detrás del menú hasta que un camarero les llevó una delicada y preciosa cesta de flores silvestres a su mesa. Sakura parpadeó sorprendida al verla y al leer la tarjeta, con la firma de Sasuke. ¿De dónde diablos había sacado flores silvestres en pleno invierno? Tenía que preguntárselo.

—He mandado traerlas de un lugar con clima cálido.

—Ah...

Aquel día, junto al lago, había flores silvestres, y su fragancia había inundado el cálido aire del verano mientras retozaba en sus brazos...Pero desde luego no podía haber sido precisamente ese tierno recuerdo el que había llevado a Sasuke a tener ese gesto.

Durante el primer plato, Sasuke posó decidido su mirada directa sobre ella y dijo:

—Aquel día lo tenía todo planeado. Ordené que me prepararan la cesta y me tumbé a esperarte, convencido de que tú me encontrarías—Sakura estuvo a punto de escupir un trozo de melón del shock. Sasuke le sirvió un vaso de agua—Tengo que confesarte que no tenía ni una sola intención decente—continuó. Sakura comenzó a toser y se tapó con la servilleta. Luego retiró el plato y bebió agua tratando de calmarse—Además, tenía que castigarte por infiltrarte en todas mis fantasías sexuales. Me sentía muy culpable. Llevaba siete meses viudo, y mi matrimonio había sido un desastre en la cama—continuó con increíble sinceridad—Y ahí estabas tú, haciendo caso omiso de todas mis señales para que te mantuvieras alejada, haciendo de mí tu blanco con tal tenacidad y tan abiertamente que...

—Por favor, no digas nada más, Sasuke—susurró Sakura suplicante, bebiendo agua helada con las mejillas escarlata.

—...tan abiertamente que aquello supuso una verdadera atracción para mí—continuó Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras trataba de asimilar aquella última frase. Sasuke rió divertido al ver su expresión.

—Sí...tú no te diste cuenta, ¿verdad que no? No te dabas cuenta de que, mientras por un lado te arrojaba jarras de agua fría, por otro estaba impresionado. Tu insistencia me atraía.

—Pues no lo demostrabas—declaró mirándolo, con el corazón acelerado.

—No, no quise reconocerlo, ni siquiera para mí mismo—admitió Sasuke con voz ronca—Karin jamás me había deseado así, era incapaz de sentir esa pasión. Pero tú sí, y parecías ofrecerme exactamente lo que yo quería y necesitaba.

Sakura volvió a ruborizarse, pero era incapaz de apartar los ojos de él, de la intensidad de su mirada. De pronto, se hizo el silencio, un silencio pesado, espeso. Sakura se lamió nerviosamente el labio inferior. Observándola, Sasuke vaciló.

—Vámonos de aquí—dijo de pronto—Ha sido un error ponerme a hablar de ese fin de semana en público.

Sakura se quedó atónita, pero Sasuke ya se estaba levantando. Sus ojos estaban sedientos de sexo, y no hacía el menor esfuerzo por ocultarlo. El maître se acercó a su mesa. Sakura se puso en pie. Sasuke la rodeó posesivamente con el brazo y le hizo un gesto, refiriéndose vagamente a una cita previa.

Apenas fue consciente de los curiosos comentarios de la gente mientras Sasuke la guiaba hasta la salida. Sakura estaba ruborizada, pero no podía resistirse. Sasuke le señaló la limusina.

—¡Espera, mis flores!—gritó Sakura asustada—¡He olvidado...!

Entonces, un camarero salió del restaurante con la preciosa cesta. Sasuke rió incrédulo.

—¡Pero si es inútil...dentro de un par de horas estarán marchitas!

Sakura se aferró a la cesta. Sasuke la miró divertido y, sin previo aviso, con un gemido de impaciencia, tiró de ella y la estrechó en sus brazos posando la boca exigente sobre la de ella. Sakura accedió a aquel beso apasionado con rodillas trémulas, entrando después en el coche medio en las nubes.

—No te acerques a mí—advirtió él con voz ronca mientras la limusina arrancaba y las luces nocturnas de la ciudad le iluminaban el rostro pronunciando sus pómulos—No te acerques, a menos que quieras que te posea aquí y ahora...estoy al límite.

Sakura se estremeció convulsivamente. La vibrante pulsación del deseo la hacía estremecerse. Sasuke juró nuevamente en griego.

—¡No me mires de esa forma...eso no me ayuda!—gritó Sasuke. Sakura tenía la boca seca—Lo haría...no soy ningún caballero inglés como mi primo. Me da la sensación de que vas a tener que aprender a hacer el amor en los sitios más increíbles, porque a veces, cuando te miro, creo que no puedo esperar...¡ni un solo día más, ni una sola hora, ni un solo segundo!—Gruñó echando la cabeza arrogante atrás y cerrando los ojos—Y saber que tú sientes lo mismo añade toda una nueva dimensión a mi agonía.

—Así que me consideras una persona lasciva, ¿no es eso?—preguntó Sakura.

—Para mí es perfecto que seas lasciva, Sakura—le confesó Sasuke—De hecho, cuando clavas esos enormes ojos verdes sobre mí, creo que la testosterona me sube a niveles peligrosos. Hace dos años y medio, cuando pasé repentinamente del hambre al festín, aquello resultó ser la experiencia más increíble del mundo.

Sakura se encogió en un rincón. Estaba enterándose de muchas cosas, pero no le era grato escuchar ninguna de ellas. De modo que el aspecto íntimo de su matrimonio había sido poco satisfactorio. Si se hubiera parado a considerarlo en aquel momento, probablemente habría llegado a esa conclusión. Sasuke era un hombre de un físico imponente, espontáneo, de sangre caliente; y Karin una mujer fría, profundamente narcisista. Pero le dolía tener que escuchar que la gran atracción que había ejercido sobre Sasuke era únicamente física, que se debía solo a su frustración sexual. Era duro aceptar el hecho de que Sasuke veía en ella solo a una compañera de cama, dispuesta a satisfacer sus necesidades con un mínimo de exigencias.

—En aquel entonces, no eras más que una adolescente inmadura—continuó Sasuke de pronto con voz ronca, levantando la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos—Por fuera una mujer, por dentro una niña imprudente. Pero yo entonces no lo veía...ni siquiera me di cuenta de que eras aún una adolescente hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

—¿En serio?

—Te recuerdo jugando en el jardín de atrás, hace años...pero, de no haber montado a caballo tan bien, jamás me habría dado cuenta de tu presencia—admitió Sasuke—Pusiste especial cuidado en no decirme que acababas de terminar el colegio ese verano. Hablaste del trabajo que ibas a comenzar en agosto, pero jamás admitiste que era tu primer empleo.

—Tenía un año más que el resto de la gente de mi curso...el año que murió mi madre lo perdí, comencé a que darme retrasada, y tuve que repetir. No estaba tratando de ocultar mi edad.

—Disculpa, pero sí—contraatacó Sasuke.

—Solo quería...parecer más natural—protestó Sakura.

—Ah, pues lo conseguiste—contestó Sasuke mientras el chófer les abría la puerta y salían del coche—En realidad, lo hiciste tan bien que no me di cuenta de que estaba en la cama con una virgen hasta el momento mágico.

Sakura se dirigió hacia las escaleras a toda prisa, necesitaba escapar de aquella violenta conversación. Pero Sasuke continuó:

—Jamás habría soñado que una virgen pudiera ser tan hábil ni tan tentadora—susurró Sasuke en su oído desde detrás, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas justo cuando ella intentaba escapar—Naturalmente, pensaba que tenías experiencia.

—¡Pues no te quejaste cuando descubriste que no era así!—gritó Sakura soltándose, corriendo hasta el descansillo de la escalera.

Sasuke subió hasta ponerse a su nivel y colocarse en una posición agresiva, con las largas piernas separadas, mirándola.

—Cierto primitivismo en mí se regocijó ante la idea de ser tu primer amante...pero cuando recuperé la cordura me sentí como un completo bastardo.

—¡Pero tuviste buen cuidado de no sentirte así hasta después de haber conseguido lo que querías!—exclamó Sakura acusándolo.

—¡Dios mío...cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza te pones imposible! Algunas veces me dan ganas de estrangularte—confesó Sasuke con impaciencia, alcanzándola y atrayéndola a sus brazos, negándose a que ella lo re chazara—¡Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que deseé hacerte cuando te vi con Sai! ¡Y encima me sonreíste como si fueras una cualquiera, una pequeña y maliciosa...

Sasuke no terminó el resto de la frase, sino que juró algo en griego recordando el momento con rabia. Luego, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio principal con unas cuantas zancadas.

—¡Yo no sonreía...no es cierto!—jadeó furiosa Sakura—¡Suéltame!

—Será un placer...—respondió Sasuke dejándola sobre la cama en una posición poco elegante, con las piernas abiertas y el cabello revuelto—Es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una charla sincera. No es algo en lo que tú seas muy buena...pero tendrás que aprender a serlo conmigo.

—¿Te parece? —preguntó Sakura.

—Lo sé. Me has acusado de dejarte tirada como si fueras un periódico viejo, hablas como si me hubiera aprovechado deliberadamente de tu inocencia—dijo Sasuke censurándola y abalanzándose sobre ella—Pero los dos sabemos que tú jugaste un papel muy importante en tu propia caída. Cuando una mujer se ofrece a sí misma a un hombre de esa forma, él ve en ella una invitación sexual, no el comienzo de un romance.

—¿Cómo te atreves?—preguntó Sakura furiosa, temblando.

—Quizá puedas explicarme cómo hubiera podido continuar el romance cuando todo lo que había entre nosotros era sencillamente insostenible—continuó Sasuke—Tú eras excesivamente joven. Yo tenía veintisiete, tú diecinueve.

—¡Y además yo era la hija del mayordomo, no lo olvidemos!—exclamó Sakura echando chispas por los ojos.

—Mis antepasados eran pescadores en Grecia, pero a mí me enseñaron a sentirme orgulloso de mis raíces. Abre los ojos...hoy en día no importan las diferencias de clase.

—¡Pero algunos no lo ven así!—exclamó Sakura levantando orgullosa la cabeza mientras trataba de sacar las piernas por el borde de la cama.

—Quédate dónde estás—ordenó Sasuke en tono de advertencia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta—Seguiremos ha blando de esto aunque nos lleve el resto de la noche. Los dos traicionamos la confianza de nuestras familias aquel fin de semana, pero yo al menos reconozco que hice mal...¿cuándo piensas reconocerlo tú?

—Lo reconozco...lo reconocí entonces, pero...—contestó Sakura temblorosa, tartamudeando.

Sasuke lanzó la chaqueta al otro extremo de la habitación como si ella le hubiera dado pie a una concesión largamente esperada.

—Entonces, cuando te diste cuenta de que habías dado un paso en falso, te dijiste a ti misma:«me siento bien, así que, aunque esté mal, voy a seguir haciéndolo», ¿es eso?

—No...pero—contestó Sakura ruborizada.

—No hay peros que valgan—continuó Sasuke—Yo hice lo que creí que era lo mejor en aquel momento, y como no estaba preparado para comprometerme contigo, puse fin a nuestra relación.

—Me rechazaste...—musitó Sakura tensa.

—No hubiera sido justo dejarte esperando, con la impresión de que quizá algún día podía volver contigo—respondió Sasuke respirando hondo.

—Pues puedes estar orgulloso, lo conseguiste—dijo Sakura soltando una risita sin ganas.

—Lo sé...—asintió Sasuke en voz baja, dándole un gran peso a sus palabras. Su rostro estaba en sombras—Sé perfectamente qué hice. Fue un fin de semana loco, maravilloso, pero también fue demasiado intenso, demasiado precipitado. Necesitaba volver atrás para reflexionar, por el bien de los dos.

De pronto, Sakura se sintió incapaz de mirarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba escuchando la verdad, comprendió dolorida. «Demasiado intenso». Había mostrado sus sentimientos demasiado abiertamente, y sin duda, Sasuke había comprendido que ella sería una carga. Había sido un «maravilloso» fin de semana, pero él no deseaba repetirlo, así que...no podía haber sido tan «maravilloso», después de todo.

El colchón se hundió ligeramente bajo el peso de Sasuke que, con sorprendente ternura, apartó el velo de cabellos de su rostro, dejando que sus nudillos acariciaran suave mente sus mejillas.

—A veces eres tan niña...simplemente te lanzas sin mirar. Yo no soy un hombre impulsivo, pero aquel fin de semana solo vi el instante, y no calculé las consecuencias hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. Hubo un precio que pagar. Yo no quería hacerte daño...

—¡Pero me lo hiciste...huiste de mí lo más rápidamente que pudiste!

Sasuke la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos obligándola a permanecer muy cerca de él y añadió:

—No confiaba en mí mismo cuando estaba cerca de ti...

Sakura luchó por seguir respirando. Estaba aterrorizada, temía perder el control y ponerse a gritar allí mismo, en sus brazos, así que apoyó el rostro contra su hombro y se preguntó cómo diablos había acabado tan unida a él. Era como si el cuerpo de Sasuke fuera su segunda piel, recibía demasiada seguridad de aquel abrazo como para apartarse.

—Y aún sigo sin confiar...—musitó Sasuke inesperadamente, enterrando los labios en el hueco de su cuello y hombros con un gemido amortiguado, despertando de pronto el cuerpo de Sakura a la vida.

Sasuke volvió a levantar la cabeza. Sakura presionó los dedos sobre su garganta sintiendo que tenía el pulso acelerado. Estaba temblando, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. En medio de aquel silencio, Sasuke alargó la mano hacia su espalda para bajarle la cremallera del vestido. Luego, lo deslizó por sus brazos exponiendo abiertamente los pechos abultados y firmes, recogidos por un sujetador de encaje azul, que subían y bajaban al ritmo de la respiración. Lentamente Sasuke la empujó contra la almohada.

Unos ojos negros brillantes la contemplaron disfrutando intensamente. Sasuke le quitó hábilmente el vestido bajándoselo hasta las caderas para retirárselo luego por entero y arrojarlo a un lado. Después salió de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse. Primero, se quitó la camisa descubriendo un pecho moreno de fuertes y musculosos pectorales y vello negro rizado. Entonces, Sakura pudo apreciar sus anchos hombros morenos, su vientre plano. No podía apartar la vista de él. Tenía la boca seca, el pulso acelerado.

—Me haces sentirme como si fuera un exhibicionista—murmuró Sasuke divertido.

Sakura bajó la vista, se ruborizó.

—Tú jamás habías sido tímido.

Sasuke rió y se quitó el resto de la ropa. Estaba muy excitado, pero no parecía preocuparle en absoluto. Sakura se puso tensa. De pronto, se sentía tremendamente cohibida ante él, y perfectamente consciente de su masculina virilidad.

—Ven aquí…—dijo él tumbándose sobre ella, deslizando una larga pierna entre las de Sakura con masculino dominio, tomando sus labios.

Sakura dejó de respirar. Él lamía su generoso labio inferior, y ella se tensó y sobresaltó. Entonces, Sasuke se movió sinuosamente sobre ella e introdujo eróticamente la punta de la lengua entre sus labios haciéndola estremecerse.

— Sasuke...

—Paciencia, amor mío...he esperado esto durante mucho tiempo, y pretendo saborear cada segundo—contestó Sasuke respirando dificultosamente, con voz ronca.

Entonces, Sasuke invadió su boca y la besó hasta que Sakura perdió el sentido y lo estrechó entre sus brazos convulsivamente. Sasuke levantó la cabeza.

—Así está mejor—añadió Sasuke apartando ligeramente la cabeza para soltarle el sujetador y contemplar sus pechos.

Sasuke acarició con un dedo uno de sus tensos pezones y Sakura dejó escapar un gemido. La observó con inmensa satisfacción e inclinó la cabeza para torturarla mordisqueándola con la boca. Sakura sintió un inmenso calor recorrerla. El corazón le latía aceleradamente, se retorcía bajo él. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda y luego lo agarró del espeso cabello.

—Eres tan preciosa—murmuró Sasuke deliberadamente, dando forma a sus pechos con las manos, dejando que su lengua lamiera con sensualidad los pezones hinchados.

Sakura apretó los dientes ante aquella excitante tortura. Jadeó y luchó por seguir respirando mientras las olas de sensación la embargaban. Entonces él mordió su carne hinchada con los dientes y ella levantó las caderas gimiendo en voz alta.

Sasuke la miró con ojos brillantes. Sus pómulos ardían enfebrecidos.

—Me vuelves loco cuando estás fuera de control—confesó con voz ronca.

—¡Te deseo...!—jadeó ella—¡Te deseo tanto que me duele!

Sasuke dejó escapar el aire contenido y, arqueándose sobre ella, se inclinó dejando caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Sakura mientras invadía su boca vorazmente con la lengua una y otra vez.

—¿Soy demasiado violento?—preguntó él.

—Oh, no...—musitó Sakura en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento, alzando una mano para tocar sus bellos labios y acariciarlos mientras una ola de amor la embargaba.

Sasuke enredó una mano posesiva en sus cabellos revueltos y sonrió voraz mientras retiraba suavemente la última y frágil barrera, la última prenda de encaje y seda que rodeaba sus caderas.

—Eres mi mujer...y necesito urgentemente poseerte, ¡lo necesito!

Él deslizó una mano segura entre sus piernas acariciando su feminidad húmeda y cubierta de rizos rosas hasta alcanzar delicadamente su centro. Sakura ladeó la cabeza, gimió con una angustia que la delató. Sasuke la observaba voraz, buscaba con dedos expertos las partes más sensibles hasta volverla loca, hasta oírla gemir y lloriquear de placer.

—¡ Sasuke...por favor...!—rogó ella arqueando todo su cuerpo hacia él.

Sasuke se tumbó sobre ella con un solo movimiento y penetró en su suavidad con un gemido de satisfacción. Aquella sensación superó todas las expectativas de Sakura. Él no había hecho más que empezar, pero el corazón le latía ya rabiosamente en el pecho. Cada centímetro de piel, cada nervio, estaba centrado en aquella poderosa, lenta invasión. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban fijos sobre los tensos rasgos de Sasuke.

—¡ Sasuke...!—gritó ella—¡ Sasuke!

Entonces, él se movió invadiendo profundamente su interior. Sakura sintió una ola de placer físico fulgurante. Se sentía tan deliciosamente poseída que se rindió por completo. Él la llevó a un ritmo acelerado. Sakura gritó en medio de aquel éxtasis estrangulado mientras el deseo voraz crecía y crecía cada vez más. Finalmente, ese deseo alcanzó un punto sin control, y Sakura llegó a una cima electrizante de sensaciones desde la que cayó al paraíso.

Pero después no volvió a la tierra. Al abrir los ojos, Sasuke la estrechaba entre sus brazos con tal fuerza que ni siquiera una brizna de aire hubiera podido interponerse entre sus cuerpos sudorosos y calientes. Aquello era otro paraíso.

—¿Puedo seguir?—preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

Sakura parpadeó y de pronto comprendió.

—Oh...—contestó sintiéndose culpable, poniéndose colorada al ver que él levantaba la cabeza para mirarla.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban divertidos, vibrantes.

—Has durado tres minutos enteros...—murmuró él disculpándola—... eso ya es un récord.

Sakura encendió la luz en mitad de la noche y observó a Sasuke dormir. Lo único que deseaba era darse una fiesta para los ojos. Él estaba tumbado boca abajo, con el cabello revuelto, las pestañas negras como el ébano y la mandíbula con una sombra de barba incipiente. Tenía la espalda cubierta de arañazos, y asomaba una pierna por entre las sábanas enredadas.

Sakura, sintiéndose posesiva, lo tapó cuidadosamente igual que tapaba a Sanosuke, y después se deslizó fuera de la cama para buscar de puntillas su ropa. Era tan feliz, que no podía dormir. Solo una nube oscurecía el horizonte. Sasuke había tardado horas en quedar exhausto, hasta la medianoche, pero no era ese el problema. En realidad no había nada tan maravilloso como el hecho de que Sasuke sintiera una sed insaciable de procurarle placer.

Se había mostrado apasionado, tierno, tal y como ella lo recordaba...solo que en esa ocasión Sakura estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que él notara que aún estaba loca mente enamorada. «Demasiado intenso». Eso era, precisa mente, lo que lo había alejado de ella dos años y medio atrás. Sasuke podía decir cuánto quisiera acerca de que ella era demasiado joven entonces, pero nada de eso la convencía.

Sería la esposa de Sasuke en el plazo de dos días. Él no la amaba, pero si tenía que amar a alguien, algún día, sería a ella. En cuanto acabara con él. Firmaría el estúpido acuerdo prenupcial y él comprendería que no buscaba su dinero. Y después, un poco de frialdad, cierta distancia, y algo de misterio, y enseguida conseguiría ser una esposa más deseable a sus ojos...Inmersa en sus pensamientos, Sakura respiró la fragancia masculina de Sasuke impregnada en su camisa mientras continuaba tramando y planeando.

Sakura se despertó con la camisa de Sasuke puesta. Sanosuke se subió a la cama con manchas de helado alrededor de la boca. Tenía los ojos brillantes, y no hablaba más que de que había desayunado con su padre, de que había ido al parque y de que se había columpiado y se había caído. Luego, se subió la pernera del pantalón y le enseñó la rodilla herida. Agarró a su hijo sobreexcitado segundos antes de que se diera de bruces y cayera de la cama.

—Ve a lavarte—dijo él dándose importancia, soltándose de sus brazos y corriendo a la puerta—Papá ha dicho que vayas a lavarte.

Sakura salió de la cama en su persecución, pero se detuvo al ver a Ino en la puerta. La niñera le dijo que ella se ocuparía de él, que tenía que cambiarlo antes de salir. Sakura se duchó y se puso un vestido de lana negra. Luego, se pellizcó las mejillas para darse color. Necesitaba un neceser completo con pinturas, decidió.

Bajó las escaleras. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta. Escuchó a Sasuke hablando, así que se quedó detrás, por si estaba con alguien.

—No hay ningún riesgo...—murmuraba él visiblemente divertido—pero no me sentiré a salvo hasta que no le haya puesto ese anillo en el dedo...no, no puedo quedar contigo antes...no quiero que ella sospeche lo que estoy tramando...Kin—continuó en voz aún más baja—eres tremenda...

Sakura se quedó paralizada, se acercó a la puerta y continuó escuchando. Escuchó claramente un comentario picante sobre «una cama cualquiera, con tal de que quepan dos», y luego, con voz ronca, un susurro: «Vas a hacer que me avergüence... »

¿Sasuke, avergonzarse? Sasuke era incapaz de todo punto de avergonzarse. Sakura se estremeció. Se apartó de la puerta y fue al salón. No debía preocuparse por si volvía a avergonzarse, más bien debía preocuparse por seguir viviendo.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello! penúltimo capítulo...mañana se acabará todo =)=)

Todavía no se cuenta que es lo que trama Sasuke, pero la relación mejorará en este capi.

Además mañana será la tan esperada boda.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestras alertas.

**Hatoko Nara: Kin y Sasuke son amigos de toda la vida, hoy se especifica su relación pero no el porqué de la conversación.**

**cassandramalfoy: no es broma, mañana termino el fic, pero empiezo uno nuevo igual de bueno, por si te interesa. **

**Galle: De nada, espero que te siga gustando el fic.**

**Candice Saint-Just: aquí tienes el capi, mañana acabará todo =)**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: en este capi es cuando se explica la relación de Sasuke con Kin pero no de que se trata lo que hablaban por teléfono. Si yo fuera Sakura me subiría por las paredes xD.**

**Yoouarebeautiful: muchas gracias, besitos**

**Adagio10: pues este capi es igual al anterior, asique espero que te quede alguna uña… xD**

**Sakuita 01: pero no se pone tan celosa como Sasuke, cuando lo leas lo veras. Pues cuando tú quieras a mi me viene bien todos los días xD. Me encanta que digas eso jeje. Me vas a pegar lo de ¡Explosivo! Jajaja **

**EllyXTaemin Love SasuSaku: jajaja si no está emocionante se pierde el interés ;)**

Bueno, mañana acaba todo, pero también puede que empiece con el nuevo fic, "Boda griega", es otra adaptación de esta autora, es que me encanta 3

Nos leemos, un besito enorme, cuidaos.

**Capítulo 10**

Enferma, aterrorizada ante lo que acababa de es cuchar, Sakura se dejó caer en un sillón y se quedó mirando al vacío. Sasuke y Kin. Solo dos días antes de casarse con ella Sasuke se permitía el lujo de tener una sugestiva y erótica charla de esas que solo se tienen entre amantes. Después de lo de la noche anterior, ¿cómo podía Sasuke traicionarla así?

Incapaz de quedarse quieta, con el estómago revuelto, Sakura se puso en pie. Tenía la mente en blanco. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de su propio dolor, de su propia incredulidad. Pero luego tuvo que cuestionarse también esa sensación porque, ¿de dónde se había sacado la idea de que Sasuke le sería fiel? Había sido muy ingenua.

Sakura trató de recordar exactamente lo que había oído. Sasuke no quería ver a Kin antes de la boda por miedo a levantar sospechas. Y también había dicho que no se sentiría seguro hasta que ella no tuviera el anillo en el dedo. Por supuesto, Sasuke no quería estropearlo todo antes de tiempo. Tenía mucho que perder si no se casaban.

Se había permitido el lujo de olvidar que Sasuke solo se casaba con ella para adquirir plenos derechos sobre su hijo. Sakura recordó el acuerdo prenupcial y sintió que la sangre le hervía. Era evidente que Sasuke planeaba continuar con su aventura. Preocupado ante la idea de que esa aventura pudiera acarrearle una demanda de divorcio, Sasuke buscaba salvaguardar su riqueza. La cabeza le estallaba. Sakura parpadeó, respiró hondo. Estaba dejando volar su imaginación.

Sasuke amaba a Sanosuke, y tenía que saber que si luchaba con ella por su custodia, sería el niño quien saldría perdiendo. No, Sasuke no tenía ningún plan maquiavélico para robarle a su hijo, no.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y luchó contra su dolor con decisión. Si se negaba a casarse con Sasuke y se enfrentaba a él, ¿a dónde la llevaría eso? Su riqueza siempre le daría ventaja. Él tendría que mantenerlos. Ella tendría que soportar que visitara a Sanoske por el bien de su hijo. Quizá incluso tuviera que soportar que Kin fuera su madrastra. No, casarse con Sasuke le proporcionaría cierta igualdad frente a él. Alejarse de él solo conllevaba seguir siendo dependiente...

Al salir de la casa Sasuke la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo y ella se apartó.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada.

—Escucha, es evidente que algo no anda bien—afirmó Sasuke al llegar a Harrods, viendo cómo se comportaba Sakura.

—Quizá no tenga un buen día—contestó ella con frial dad.

Ino los seguía a poca distancia, y eso hacía imposible mantener un diálogo en privado. A la hora del almuerzo, mientras todos comían, Sakura bebió varias copas de vino con el estómago vacío, consciente de las miradas de frustración que le dirigía Sasuke.

Habían pasado varias horas en Harrods. Sakura se había resistido cada vez que alguien le había sugerido que buscara un vestido de novia. Sanosuke, en cambio, estaba ya en posesión de un guardarropa tal que podrían vestirse con él varios niños. Cuando se trataba de su hijo, Sasuke no tenía sentido de la proporción. Además, había saqueado el departamento de juguetes, sobrepasando cualquier expectativa de Sakura.

Ella, en cambio, había pasado de la rabia a la melancolía a la velocidad del rayo. Se sentía enferma, desesperadamente celosa. Era como un veneno que la corroyera por dentro. Había llegado a un punto en el que primero estaba convencida de que se casaría con Sasuke y haría de su vida un infierno espiándolo a cada minuto, y al segundo siguiente pensaba que no podía seguir con la boda dadas las circunstancias.

Sus emociones la controlaban peligrosamente. El helicóptero rodeó Uchiha Court y aterrizó al oeste de la casa. Era tarde, y comenzaba a nevar.

—Nieve...—comentó Sanosuke entusiasmado con los primeros copos, corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

Sasuke observaba a Sakura. Ella contemplaba a su hijo como un gesto trágico. ¿Cómo privar a su hijo de un padre al que adoraba? Seguridad, amor, dos padres...eso era lo que su hijo necesitaba. El árbol de Navidad ocupaba gran parte del Great Hall. Brillaba y relucía con decoraciones doradas y plateadas y luces navideñas.

—Soy capaz de rasgarte a jirones tu precioso traje de diseño si me eres infiel—dijo Sakura con naturalidad, mientras se quitaba el abrigo Sasuke había estado observando a su hijo trotar perseguido por sus dos abuelos, pero de pronto volvió la vista hacia ella. Sakura tuvo el placer de ver cómo se quedaba helado. Sus ojos la miraron incrédulo. La sonrisa de Sakura era gélida. Ella subió las escaleras y continuó diciendo:

—Soy capaz de contar toda la historia, con todo lujo de detalles, a la prensa.

—¡Sakura...!

—Soy capaz de quitarte hasta el último penique si me traicionas—continuó advirtiendo Sakura desde la galería—Voy a ser de ese tipo de ex mujeres que producen las peores pesadillas. No me mostraré en absoluto razonable, seré manipuladora, exigente y tramposa.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?—exigió saber Sasuke subiendo a grandes zancadas las escaleras tras ella—Aparte de haber bebido demasiado vino, claro...

—Pensé que debías saber dónde te metías antes de casarte conmigo. Si alguna vez tengo razones para dudar de tu fidelidad, me vengaré y te perseguiré hasta la muer te.

—Creo que vas en la dirección equivocada.

—No, no voy en la dirección equivocada—musitó Sakura—Dormiré en el dormitorio chino mientras tú consideras tus alternativas.

—Entonces iré a visitarte—contestó él encantado.

Incrédula, Sakura centró la atención sobre sus rasgos burlones, que la hicieron estremecerse aún en a pesar de su mal humor.

—¡De ningún modo!

Sai se acercó a ellos por el corredor con un parche sobre un ojo y una morena del brazo.

—Esta es Temari—anunció.

—Hola...soy Sakura—dijo ella echando a caminar—Y, a propósito, Sasuke, no voy a firmar ningún acuerdo pre nupcial.

Sakura cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras ella. Un segundo después, Sasuke volvía a abrirla. Pero ya no parecía divertido ni tenía aire burlón.

—Sai y Temari han oído eso último—dijo él en tono de reproche.

—¿Y por qué habría de importarte eso?—preguntó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros, con un nudo en el estómago—No se puede decir que seas precisamente Don Sensible. Y, en cuanto a ese acuerdo, si esperas que yo confíe en ti, yo espero que tú confíes en mí también— Sasuke se apoyó sobre la puerta y la escrutó. Pero no dijo nada, cosa que enfureció aún más a Sakura—Después de todo, tú mismo has dejado bien claro que este es un matrimonio de conveniencia, que es por el bien de nuestro hijo—continuó— Quizá ya no esté muy segura de qué trato voy a recibir después de la boda.

—¿Cuándo te he dado motivos para que dudes de mi sinceridad?—exigió saber Sasuke.

Sakura se volvió y respiró hondo. Tenía las manos nerviosamente enlazadas.

—Alguien me ha dicho que tú mantenías relaciones con Kin Noboru hasta hace muy poco.

—Así que se trata de eso...Kin y yo hemos sido buenos amigos durante años. De hecho, fue ella quien me proporcionó los muñecos de peluche y la ropa de Sanosuke el día en que tú abandonaste la casa de los Black.

—¿Buenos amigos?—repitió Sakura insegura, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, jamás hubo atracción sexual entre nosotros, ninguno de los dos la sintió—explicó Sasuke secamente—Kin sí mantiene una relación íntima, pero no conmigo, sino con un científico que lleva un año entero trabajando en el extranjero. Ella se ha quedado en Inglaterra porque tiene un negocio que atender.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, y después se puso colorada. La forma de hablar de Sasuke, su mirada incisiva, resultaba muy convincente, muy sin cera.

—Ese «alguien» al que te has referido...era Sai, ¿verdad?—continuó Sasuke despreciativo—No pierde una oportunidad de causar problemas. Pero eres tú quien me decepciona. Hablas de confianza, y sin embargo has sido incapaz de venir a preguntarme directamente...

—Dices que tu relación es simplemente de amistad...y no obstante no me crees cuando yo te doy exactamente la misma explicación a ti...

—¡Sai te deseaba, la situación era diferente!—razonó Sasuke sin ceder un milímetro.

Luego abrió la puerta. Su rostro expresaba ira. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

— Sasuke...te oí hablar con Kin por teléfono esta mañana, y no sonó a una conversación entre amigos, precisamente, aunque quizá lo malinterpretara—musitó Sakura hablando cada vez más deprisa—Decías que no querías que yo sospechara lo que tramabas, y que no querías ver la hasta después de la boda...

—Lo entenderás todo después de la boda. Hasta entonces, me temo que vas a tener que confiar en mí—afirmó Sasuke con una sonrisa irónica, cerrando la puerta.

Sakura estaba tan exhausta, que rompió a llorar. Quizá se hubiera enfadado por nada pero, ¿por qué se habían referido a una cama? Sasuke se había mostrado frío, tranquilo, superior. Sakura hubiera deseado saber cómo habría reaccionado si las cosas hubieran sucedido al revés. Pero en realidad lo sabía: Sasuke se habría enfrentado a ella de inmediato. Abierta y sinceramente.

En ese momento, llegaron las maletas y una sirvienta dispuesta a deshacerlas. Sakura salió a buscar a Sasuke, pero se había marchado a los establos con Sanosuke. Su padre le recordó que aquella noche era fiesta para los sirvientes. Eso significaba que la familia cenaría fuera y volvería tarde a casa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta mientras Sakura trataba de decidir qué ponerse. Era Sai. Entró sin ser invitado, y se acercó a la cama.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Sakura directa.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa por lo que hice hace dos años y medio.

—Bien...¿algo más?

—Fui muy antipático contigo la otra noche, pero no esperaba verte aquí y, francamente, fue una de las peores noches de mi vida.

—Sí, supongo que sí pero, ¿de dónde te has sacado la idea de que Sasuke estaba a punto de casarse con Kin?

—Bueno, creo que exageré un poco...—contestó Sai poniéndose colorado, con mirada evasiva.

—¿Un poco?—repitió Sakura despectiva.

—Bueno...yo sabía que no eran más que amigos, es que me puse furioso viéndote con Sasuke otra vez—confesó Sai—Detesto ver que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Temari dice que me porté muy mal con vosotros, manteniéndoos separados.

—No fuiste tú quien nos mantuvo separados, Sasuke ya me había arrojado fuera de su vida.

—Bueno, ¿quién podía saber cómo acabaría todo? Lo cierto es que Sasuke apareció por aquí unas cuantas semanas más tarde. Parecía como si creyera que tú estarías aquí, esperándolo como Penélope, a pesar de haberte rechazado...pero no estabas, estabas pasándotelo bien, conmigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Si yo hubiera sido una persona noble, habría dado un paso atrás y habría dejado claro que entre tú y yo no había nada, pero no lo soy. No di ese paso. En el fondo, disfrutaba pensando que Sasuke quería que volvieras con él mientras estabas conmigo.

—Aquella vez, cuando vino de visita...¿quería que volviera con él?—preguntó Sakura en un susurro—¿Te lo dijo él?

—Sakura...¿crees de verdad que Sasuke ha confiado alguna vez en mí?—inquirió a su vez Sai.

—No...pero has dicho que...

—Era evidente que tú eras la única razón por la que había vuelto. A la mañana siguiente, se fue directamente a Atenas, en avión—Sai suspiró al ver la mirada desolada de Sakura—Él era su peor enemigo, Sakura. Podría haber puesto las cartas sobre la mesa entonces y haberte dado una oportunidad...

Sakura desvió la cabeza mientras recordaba cómo se le había acercado Sasuke aquella noche.

—Trató de hablar conmigo...pero yo no le presté real mente la atención que necesitaba.

—Sí, yo entonces lo encontré muy divertido—le confesó Sai—Todo el mundo, excepto Sasuke, sabía que tú siempre habías estado loca por él.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Sasuke se quedó he lado en el umbral. Sai soltó una palabra malsonante. Los ojos llorosos de Sakura se enfrentaron directamente a la mirada oscura, agresiva y brillante de Sasuke.

—Esto es lo más cerca que he estado nunca de la cama de Sakura...soy sincero—se apresuró a decir Sai—¡Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke...cambia esa cara antes de que me dé un ataque al corazón!

Sasuke giró sobre sus talones y caminó a grandes zanca das hacia el corredor. Sakura quiso seguirlo, pero Sai se interpuso en su camino.

—Dame una oportunidad para mostrarme sincero por una vez, no quiero volver a verme mezclado en nada de esto. Ahora tengo a Temari y, aunque tú sigas gustándome mucho, definitivamente eres el tipo de Sasuke. A mí no me gustan las pasiones intensas ni los dramas, aunque a vosotros dos os gusten tanto.

Sakura se lavó la cara con agua fría en cuanto Sai se hubo ido. De modo que Sasuke había vuelto en aquella ocasión, dos años y medio atrás, solo para verla...¿Sería cierto? ¿No había sido ella también entonces, con su orgullo herido por el rechazo de Sasuke, su peor enemiga? La sospecha la inquietaba.

—Tu presencia tiene un efecto maravilloso sobre Sasuke—señaló Ryu cuando Sakura entró a recoger a Sanosuke al salón—Mi nieto siempre ha sido una persona seria, racional y de buen temperamento, pero contigo hace cosas extraordinarias.

—¿Como qué, por ejemplo?

—Como por ejemplo colarse en su propia casa como si fuera un ladrón, con rosas y champán. Él detesta las flores...y el champán. O como salir de repente, como si fuera una tormenta, para montar en el Ferrari y marcharse...

—¿ Sasuke ha salido?—preguntó Sakura sonrojándose.

Ryu asintió. Sakura se llevó a Sanosuke a cenar. Su hijo estaba agotado. Estaba ya medio dormido cuando lo sentó en la trona, y era incapaz de tomar su baño. Sakura le puso el pijama y lo metió en la cama. Temari, la novia de Sai, asomó la cabeza para verlo.

Tras conversar sobre lo que iban a ponerse esa noche, Sakura y Temari se despidieron en la puerta de Sanosuke. A Sakura le costaba concentrarse, no hacía más que pensar en cuándo volvería Sasuke, si es que iba a volver, y en si habría boda al fin. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a Sasuke evadiéndose de los problemas en lugar de enfrentarse a ellos.

Le debía a Sasuke una explicación acerca de Sai. Jamás había tratado de explicarle esa relación de modo que tuviera sentido para él. Era natural que se sintiera incómodo. Su primo era parte de la familia, aparecería en sus vidas con regularidad. Lo único que Sasuke le había pedido era que le dijera la verdad, pero se había mostrado demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo.

¿Habría revelado su rostro el intenso alivio que sintió cuando, al abrir la puerta del salón, se encontró con Sasuke? Él observó su vestido verde jade y su chaqueta. Sakura se quedó mirándolo impotente, con las pupilas dilatadas y un nudo en la garganta. Sasuke tenía el pelo húmedo aún de la ducha, y llevaba un traje increíblemente elegante con un suéter gris plateado. Su aspecto era devastadoramente sexy, tremendamente masculino.

—¿Nos vamos?—sugirió él mirándolos a todos para, volviéndose a Sakura, añadir—Supongo que te pondrás un abrigo, ¿no?

Tendría oportunidad de hablar con él durante el trayecto, pensó. Pero no fue así. Los cinco subieron juntos a la limusina. Enseguida llegaron al único restaurante de los alrededores en el que Ryu se sentía a sus anchas. Para cuando entraron, Sakura ya estaba desesperada por conseguir hablar a solas con Sasuke. Le tiró de la manga y susurró:

— Sasuke...

—Este no es el lugar apropiado—respondió él seca mente.

Sakura retiró la mano angustiada. Estuvo observándolo durante toda la cena. Sus ojos brillaban fríos, pero él charlaba animadamente.

Sakura miró para arriba al acercarse un grupo de personas a su mesa y pararse a saludar a Sasuke. Una diminuta peliroja, de enormes ojos marrones, se la quedó mirando abiertamente para, al final, sonreír. Luego, alargó una mano hacia ella.

—Creo que nadie nos ha presentado, Sakura.

—Kin...

Sakura sonrió poniéndose en pie. Se sentía como una torre al lado de ella.

—Estoy muy contenta por vosotros dos—le confesó Kin con una calidez y una sinceridad que parecían auténticas.

—Es una mujer encantadora—comentó Ryu cuando Kin se fue—Es un misterio para mí que no esté casada. Esa tontería de ser una profesional...creo que...es la dueña de una de esas empresas de decoración, ¿no?

—Sí, tiene un estudio de decoración interior que vale unos cuantos millones—respondió Sasuke.

—¡No puede ser...!—exclamó Ryu perplejo.

Sakura estaba destrozada. Kin era guapa, tenía éxito en los negocios, era verdaderamente encantadora. Sasuke debía compararlas constantemente, y ella siempre saldría perdiendo. Temari y Sai salieron a bailar. Un caballero mayor de una mesa cercana llamó a Ryu, que se fue a charlar con él. Sasuke se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y observó a Sakura en silencio.

—Estás enfadado conmigo...

—Vamos a tomar el aire...—respondió él levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

— Sasuke...Sai vino a mi habitación a pedirme disculpas por todo lo que me había hecho—musitó Sakura mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo en el vestíbulo.

—Estabas llorando—dijo él.

—Estaba enamorada de ti hace dos años y medio—respondió Sakura respirando hondo.

—Lo sé...—dijo Sasuke sin más, abriendo la puerta y guiándola afuera, donde todo estaba blanco—No soy tonto—tras aquella afirmación se hizo el silencio. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre—Pero eras muy joven—continuó Sasuke en un murmullo—Era perfectamente posible que te olvidaras de mí y te enamoraras de él en el espacio de unas pocas semanas.

—Pero no fue así...y Sai sabía desde el principio que te quería a ti...

—¿Se lo dijiste?—preguntó Sasuke mirándola perplejo—Es la primera vez en la vida que mi primo me da pena.

—Esa es la razón por la que solo fuimos amigos.

—¡No es de extrañar que le diera a la botella como lo hizo cuando estaba contigo! Tenerte y no tenerte—añadió Sasuke respirando fuerte—Yo jamás habría soportado una relación como esa.

—Además me pasaba la vida hablando de ti—confesó Sakura sintiéndose culpable—Yo no sabía lo que él sentía por mí, te lo aseguro. Esta noche él dijo algo que me in quietó, por eso estaba llorando. Dijo que…dijo que aquella vez, cuando viniste de viaje y te quedaste solo veinticuatro horas...dijo que creía que habías venido por mí.

—Y es cierto—confirmó Sasuke rodeándola con un brazo y estrechándola mientras caminaban bajo la silueta de los árboles.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazaste?—exigió saber Sakura perpleja, con el rostro convulso por la fuerza de las emociones que la embargaban Sasuke se quedó quieto y posó las manos sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos negros brillantes estaban llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Necesitaba estar un tiempo sin ti para comprender lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Yo no había sido feliz con Karin a pesar de haberla elegido...¿cómo podía fiarme de mi propio juicio, después de un solo fin semana contigo? Apenas podía explorar mis propios sentimientos, nuestras familias estaban justamente enfadadas por la intimidad que habíamos compartido.

—¿Estás diciendo que creías estar e...enamorado de mí?—preguntó Sakura tan temblorosa que apenas era capaz de pronunciar las palabras.

—Tenía miedo de que se tratara solo de un capricho pasajero...y tú eras tan vulnerable...Tenía que marcharme, no podía hacerte ninguna promesa. No sabía si iba a volver.

—Pero podías haberme dicho la verdad—dijo Sakura en tono de condena—Podías haberme pedido que te esperara...

—Era tan arrogante que estaba convencido de que ni siquiera me hacía falta pedirlo—contestó Sasuke soltando una carcajada—No estaba preparado para verte con Sai, pero recordaba, por mis propias experiencias de la adolescencia, que no hay nada tan volátil y pasajero como las emociones de la juventud. Parecías tan feliz con él...

—¿Dónde tenías los ojos?—preguntó Sakura llena de lágrimas, con un nudo en la garganta—Era terriblemente infeliz.

—Estaba muy enfadado...Y, aunque pueda parecerte extraño, tenía la sensación de que habías sido tú quien se había reído de mí. Había pasado seis semanas luchando contra mi propio deseo de tenerte—confesó Sasuke con crudeza—Y ahí estabas tú, de fiesta, con mi primo. Deseaba matarte, pero me dije a mí mismo que había tenido suerte de haber escapado por los pelos de un ridículo mayor.

—No quería que supieras cuánto daño me habías hecho.

—Dios mío...—dijo Sasuke entre dientes, estrechándola con fuerza y tomando su cabeza entre las manos para mirarla con ojos intensos y posesivos—Y ahora que te tengo de nuevo en mis brazos no voy a dejarte escapar.

La voraz boca de Sasuke tomó la de Sakura. El sabor y la fragancia de él, su fuerza, la llenaban de excitación. Sakura se rindió, se abrazó a él. Sasuke no necesitaba que lo animara más. Ryu tosió haciéndose notar desde los escalones del restaurante. Pero el beso continuó y continuó hasta que Sai silbó desde la limusina, parada al otro lado del camino.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola, aquí tenéis el gran final.**

**Antes de nada quiero decir que estoy muy contenta de terminar la historia con 49 reviews, 14 favoritos, y 17 seguidores. Todo esto es gracias a vosotras. Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que he tenido durante toda la historia =)**

**Adagio10: ya le tocaba hablar a Sai jejeje**

**Melisa: es que es muy pequeño todavía como para fijarse en esas cosas, solo tiene dos años y medio y no ha tenido que preguntarse si tenía o no tenía un padre porque Sakura siempre lo ha cuidado bien.**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: espero que se te mejore la mano jejeje. Aquí Sasuke lo aclara mejor =)**

**Candice Saint-Just: ya sabes lo que dicen, todo lo bueno tiene un final. Espero que te haya gustado la historia.**

**Sakuita 01: jajaja yo también sería de las peores ex esposas si me ponen los cuernos xD. Todo lo bueno se acaba…pero yo seguiré haciendo alguna que otra adaptación xD**

**misao91: la parte que más me gusta a mi es cuando se dan los regalos jeje**

**EllyXTaemin Love SasuSaku: Sasuke tiene la parte justa de ambas cosas jeje**

**También tengo un anónimo: Sakura haría arder más que troya, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo jejeje**

**Espero que este último capítulo este a la altura de las expectativas.**

**Nos leemos en Boda griega, comenzaré a subirlo mañana, por si a alguien le interesa.**

**Un beso enorme, cuidaos.**

**Capítulo 11**

Sakura no recordó el camino de vuelta a Court. Para ella era muy importante que Sasuke hubiera vuelto a buscar la después de aquel fin de semana. Tanto, que no sabía ni dónde estaba. Entraron en casa. Sakura iba medio flotando, del brazo de Sasuke. Hicieron un brindis de Navidad con los sirvientes, reunidos en el Great Hall, riendo y charlando. Sasuke hizo un discurso sobre cuánto apreciaba el trabajo de todos. Sakura lo observó prestándole la atención exclusiva de una mujer enamorada.

Se dirigieron por fin hacia las escaleras. Entonces, el mozo de cuadra se abalanzó entre los sirvientes con ex presión de preocupación.

—Me temo que la yegua va a parir muy pronto, señor. He llamado al veterinario, pero está atendiendo a otro animal, y como es su primer parto...

—Está bien...yo iré a ocuparme de ella. No me esperes despierta—advirtió mirando a Sakura.

—Puedo ir contigo...

—No tiene sentido que nos pasemos los dos la noche en vela—contestó Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sakura se fue a la cama sola. Tal vez no fuera tan experta como Sasuke con los caballos, pero aquel no sería el primer parto que veía. Aunque lo cierto era que Sasuke no la necesitaba constantemente a su alrededor. Solo un hombre enamorado habría deseado que lo acompañara.

Dos años atrás, sin embargo, si hubieran tenido tiempo, si se hubieran dado las circunstancias, Sasuke podría haberse enamorado de ella. Eso era duro de asimilar. Sin embargo, después de verla con Sai, sus sentimientos hacia ella se habían desvanecido. Desde entonces, había vivido convencido de que se había acostado con Sai, de que se había quedado embarazada de él...por no mencionar que la creía una ladrona.

Sasuke había vuelto a entrar en su vida solo a causa de Ryu, y al principio lo había desgarrado darse cuenta de que aún se sentía atraído hacia ella. Luego, había llegado al convencimiento de que lo mejor era acostarse con ella para conseguir olvidarla. Y probablemente lo habría logrado, se dijo Sakura deprimida, de no haber des cubierto que era la madre de su hijo.

La engañosa idea de que podía meterse en la cama de Sasuke y esperar allí su vuelta le sonaba de pronto imposible, solo de pensarlo le daba vergüenza. Sakura se abrazó a la almohada melancólicamente. Jamás volvería a arrojarse en brazos de Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente, su padre le llevó el desayuno a la cama. Ella se sentó y prácticamente le quitó la bandeja.

—¡Papá...no quiero que me sirvas...no está bien!

—Bueno, ahora hay tantos empleados que lo más que tengo que levantar es el periódico. Quería hablar contigo. ¿Tienes ya vestido de novia? Supongo que es un poco tarde para preguntarlo, pero...

—No, no llegas tarde.

Kenji sonrió y le informó de que se alegraba, porque su deber era comprárselo. En aquellos días tenía buenos ahorros. Antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta, su padre le había organizado las actividades de todo el día. Tenía que salir de compras a Exeter con su madrastra, a comprar el vestido más bonito que pudiera encontrar.

—¿Y qué hay de los regalos? ¿Has comprado ya regalos para todos?—continuó su padre sacudiendo la cabeza—Lo ves, Sasuke no piensa en todo.

—A Sasuke jamás se le ocurriría pensar que voy por ahí con menos de cinco libras en el bolsillo...ni siquiera podría imaginar tanta penuria...¡Dios, si lo has llamado Sasuke, papá!

—Me sentiría como un idiota llamando de otro modo a mi futuro yerno. Como dice Ryu, tenemos que ir con los tiempos. Aunque es difícil romper los hábitos de toda una vida.

Según parecía, Sasuke había pasado la noche en los establos, había aparecido para desayunar a las siete de la mañana y se había ido a la cama. La yegua había parido sin problemas, pero Sakura no pudo ver a Sasuke antes de marcharse de casa.

Aquel fue un día frenético. Sakura se enamoró de un vestido de novia en la segunda tienda que visitaron. Tenía un top ajustado de escote bajo y un color marfil precioso. Sakuraa se miró al espejo y vio reflejado en él a una romántica princesa medieval.

Comprar los regalos de Navidad fue lo peor. Un libro sobre las nuevas costumbres para su padre, otro, de humor, para Ryu. Para Sai, cigarrillos. Para Temari, un pañuelo de seda. Sakura compró una blusa para Tsunade mientras ella tomaba café. Y después hombre que lo tenía todo. Sakura arrastró a su madrastra de tienda en tienda para decidirse finalmente por un libro de poesía. Poemas de amor. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que la inspiración produjera el cambio.

Era de noche cuando volvieron a Court, pero la mansión, rodeada de nieve, tenía las ventanas cálidamente iluminadas. Junto a la puerta, había un muñeco de nieve, algo poco frecuente en esa casa. Llevaba barba y gafas.

Sakura, que llevaba el día entero sin ver a Sasuke, estaba ansiosa por estar con él. Se apresuró a entrar en el Great Hall y vio a Sai y Temari, de pie junto a la chimenea, violentos y ruborizados, de modo que fingió no verlos.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke?—le preguntó a su padre, que bajaba las escaleras.

—Sabes, no tengo ni idea—contestó Kenji sorprendido.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer unas compras de última hora—explicó Sai colocándose el jersey.

—Ha aprovechado que estabas fuera para salir—dijo Ryu cuando ella entró en el salón—Se levantó a la hora de la comida, hizo el muñeco de nieve con Sanosuke y después se pasó el resto de la tarde mirando por la ventana. No conseguí sacarle ni una palabra.

—Oh...—exclamó Sakura pensando que Ryu exageraba.

El anciano continuó quejándose de que Sai y Temari no hacían más que besarse por los rincones, y luego volvió a su libro alegando que era mejor compañía. Al salir del salón su padre la esperaba.

—Tsunade y yo queremos que pases esta última noche con nosotros, abajo. Es nuestra última oportunidad—añadió esperanzado—Aunque, por supuesto, si tienes otros planes...

—No, no tengo otros planes—mintió Sakura, ruborizándose—Es una idea estupenda... Bajaré en cuanto acueste a Sanosuke.

Sí, lo cierto era que tenía que mostrarse fría con Sasuke, no comportarse como una mujer enamorada, se reprochó.

A las once de la noche, estaba en la estrecha cama de las dependencias de la servidumbre. No parecía la misma habitación en la que había dormido de joven, pero sus cosas seguían ahí. Al día siguiente sería Nochebuena, el día de la boda. Seguía sin poder creerlo. Además era el día de su cumpleaños. Veintidós años. Sin embargo, en una fecha tan señalada, jamás nadie le había concedido demasiada importancia. Ni siquiera ella.

Alguien golpeó la ventana, llamando. Sakura se levantó sobresaltada y vio a Sasuke a la luz de la luna. Abrió la ventana sin vacilar.

—¿Sales tú, o entro yo?

Sakura salió descalza por la ventana, pero se quedó helada al pisar la nieve. Sasuke se quitó el abrigo, la envolvió en él y la tomó en brazos. Sakura no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar a dónde la llevaba, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado besándola. Se abrazó a él como si llevaran un mes separados y notó que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Sasuke la sentó en el antepecho de la ventana y levantó la cabeza. Respiraba profunda y sonoramente. Sakura tardó en recuperarse.

—¿Por qué caminabas de un lado a otro hoy mientras estaba fuera?

—Porque te habías ido en coche... Karin y mi hija tu vieron un accidente en un día como este—contestó Sasuke tenso.

—¡Oh, demonios, Sasuke...ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensarlo!—suspiró Sakura abrazándolo aún con más fuerza para consolarlo.

—Ha sido una estupidez—añadió él encogiéndose de hombros—pero a veces puede caer un rayo dos veces en el mismo sitio. Por eso salí. Me estaba volviendo loco esperándote.

Sakura posó la frente sobre su hombro y olió su fragancia. Sasuke había estado preocupado por ella. Una ola de amor la embargó al recordar su infeliz matrimonio y eso la hizo sentirse generosa.

—Firmaré el acuerdo prenupcial, si quieres.

—Pero si solo era una broma, que al final se volvió contra mí...no tenía intención de que firmaras nada. Solo quería vengarme de ti por fingir que no eras más que una cazafortunas.

—¿Vengarte?—repitió Sakura abriendo enormemente los ojos y levantando la cabeza.

—Aquella primera noche, cuando volvía a verte, me dijiste que habías estado muy enamorada del padre de tu hijo...—explicó Sasuke escrutándola divertido. Sakura abrió la boca atónita—Y lo dijiste con tal pasión...me lo dijiste a la cara, para picarme. Cuando comprendí que Sanosuke era mío volví a acordarme de esa conversación, y entonces encontré por fin la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto me había torturado.

—Más me torturó a mí, que me había encaprichado de ti a los trece años—confesó Sakura.

—¡Sakura...Sakura...!—exclamó Sasuke abrazándola divertido.

—Decidí conseguirte como fuera...quería resarcirte por lo de tu hija—continuó Sakura—Fue una estupidez.

—No, no lo fue...me has bendecido con un niño que ha sido concebido en el amor—contestó Sasuke suspirando y obligándola a entrar de nuevo en la habitación—Y como no quiero que concibamos a nuestro próximo hijo fuera de casa, será mejor que te dé las buenas noches, amor mío.

Sasuke la esperaba en el altar de la pequeña iglesia de la ciudad. Sai parecía más serio de lo normal en su papel de padrino. Sakura caminó hacia el altar del brazo de su padre, consciente, a cada paso, de la intensa mirada que Sasuke le dirigía.

Cada palabra de aquel servicio religioso tuvo para Sakura un significado muy especial. Cuando intercambiaron los anillos, Sasuke retuvo su mano. Sanosuke se sentó entre los dos en el coche, de vuelta a Court. Las flores de su cabello fueron un gran entretenimiento para el niño, así que Sasuke tuvo que distraerlo. Sakura era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que contemplar su anillo y a su marido.

Al llegar a Court, un fotógrafo los esperaba. Tras posar casi en todas partes, dentro y fuera de la casa, Sakura miró a Sasuke con ojos suplicantes.

—Jamás había tenido una foto tuya...¿es que no te das cuenta?—dijo él.

—Creo que va a llenar el despacho de fotos tuyas, así podrá soportar estar todo el día sin ti—bromeó Sai.

—Espero que no os importe que nos vayamos—anunció Sasuke al final de la sesión fotográfica, enlazando los dedos con los de Sakura y guiándola hacia la puerta principal.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Un coche de caballos abierto y con cochero los esperaba. Sakura se quedó perpleja.

—No hagas más preguntas, espera y verás.

Los caballos trotaron por el sendero que daba la vuelta a la casa y se detuvieron en el establo. Sasuke la ayudó a bajar del coche y la levantó por encima de uno de los boxers.

—Feliz cumpleaños. La yegua se llama Luna, pero el potrillo aún no tiene nombre. Son tuyos.

—¡Pero si nadie hace caso nunca de mi cumpleaños!

—Yo sí—aseguró Sasuke—¿Cómo vas a llamar al potrillo?

—Key.

Desde los establos, el coche volvió a girar por el camino que atravesaba la propiedad pasando por el bosque y subiendo por la colina.

—Cierra los ojos—rogó Sasuke.

Tras unos minutos, los caballos se detuvieron. Sasuke la tomó en brazos. Sakura trató de ver algo, pero Sasuke la besó. Sakura siempre cerraba los ojos cuando Sasuke la besaba. Cuando volvió a dejarla en el suelo, ella no estaba muy segura de tener los pies en la tierra, pero tampoco lo estuvo cuando abrió los ojos. Estaban en el Folly, pero había sido transformado una vez más. Por completo.

Solo que en esa ocasión se había transformado en un lugar cálido, acogedor y de buen gusto. Sakura dejó que su vista vagara por la chimenea encendida, la mullida alfombra, los sofás y el precioso árbol de Navidad, y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—Esto es lo que no quería que supieras que planeaba—explicó Sasuke.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke!

—Ha sido Kin quien ha hecho el milagro. Y es también la razón por la que insistí en llevarte a Londres. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Kin y su estudio de diseño de interiores. Arreglar el Folly para su noche de bodas, de eso era de lo que Sasuke y ella habían hablado.

—Es...—comenzó a decir Sakura—...es la sorpresa más maravillosa que me ha dado nadie jamás.

—Fue el fin de semana más feliz que pasé en mi vida—contestó él respirando tenso—Y sin embargo huí porque tenía miedo de cometer de nuevo otro error.

—Yo solo tenía diecinueve años...—continuó Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—... no puedo culparte por dudar de que tuviéramos un futuro.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia el sofá y la hizo sentarse junto al fuego de la chimenea.

—Comencé a buscarte tres meses después de que te marcharas de Court.

—Pero, ¿por qué? En aquel entonces, tú pensabas que yo estaba esperando el bebé de Sai.

—Sí, pero él no había salido a buscarte. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, porque me sentía culpable. Te había rechazado después de darte muchas razones para esperar algo más de mí—continuó Sasuke respirando pro fundamente, lleno de arrepentimiento—Pero no pude encontrarte. Si habías dejado alguna pista, para entonces ya se había borrado.

Las lágrimas nublaron la vista de Sakura, que no podía dejar de imaginar a Sasuke buscándola sin éxito. Ella hubiera sido feliz de que él la encontrara. En aquel instante, Sasuke la abrazaba con tal fuerza, que apenas podía respirar.

—Los investigadores siguieron trabajando, pero yo me rendí, más o menos—confesó Sasuke serio—Sin embargo después, hace un par de meses, ¡bingo!, te inscribiste en el censo para poder votar. Dejaste de estar perdida.

—¿Hace un par de meses?

—Antes de informar a Ryu, pedí un informe completo. Lo sabía todo sobre ti antes de llamar a la puerta de la casa de los Nimura. Incluso me aseguré de que ellos no estuvieran esa noche—confesó Sasuke—Traté de convencerme a mí mismo de que encontrarte no tenía por qué significar nada personal para mí, pero...

—¿Pero?

—¡Dios mío...me engañaba! Con solo mirarte una vez no deseaba otra cosa que abrazarte y llevarte conmigo a casa.

—Pero al principio no aguantabas la idea de que tuviera un hijo...

—Sí, al principio...cuando llegamos a Court ya se me había pasado. Pero entonces llegó Sai, y todo fue un jaleo...o quizá fui yo el que se hizo un jaleo. De pronto no sabía a quién de los dos querías, estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de perderte.

— Sasuke...jamás podrías perderme...¡tonto!—Afirmó Sakura temblorosa, acariciando su mejilla—Te amo loca mente; ¿es que no lo sabías?

— ¿Y acaso yo debilité tanto tu autoestima que tampoco tú sabes cuándo un hombre te ama locamente?—preguntó Sasuke levantándola en brazos y subiéndola por las escaleras.

—Jugaste conmigo, Sasuke.

—Tú no estabas dispuesta a admitir que me amabas.

— ¿Y por qué no lo admitiste tú?

—Traté de demostrártelo por todos los medios posibles—protestó él a la defensiva—¿Es que no viste lo feliz que estaba el día que te pedí que te casaras conmigo?

—Me lo dijiste, no me lo pediste.

—Habíamos malgastado demasiado tiempo separados, no podía esperar ni un segundo a hacerte mía.

Sakura observó el candelabro y la cama festoneada de encaje de la planta de arriba.

—Desde luego es lo suficientemente grande para dos.

— ¿Es que oíste eso?—preguntó Sasuke—¡No me extraña que sospecharas! Kin no hacía más que tomarme el pelo: ¿qué clase de cama?, ¿qué clase de sábanas? Le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Y entonces, ¿qué hiciste con Kin aquella noche, hasta las dos de la madrugada?

—Nos separamos hacia las once...estuve por ahí, conduciendo, pensando en ti.

Sakura enredó una mano posesiva en sus cabellos y volvió a preguntar:

—Entonces, ¿con quién tenías una cita? Aquella primera noche dijiste que tenías una cita.

—Fue una bravuconada—confesó Sasuke contento, dejándole sobre la cama—Tenía una cena de negocios...debe ría haber comprendido que acabarías por pescarme.

Sakura se alzó y lo besó. Sasuke se tumbó junto a ella con una sonrisa que la derritió.

—Te adoro, señora Uchiha. Ser romántico contigo no me cuesta nada.

Sakura se tumbó tentadoramente, suspirando, y preguntó sin la menor vergüenza:

— ¿Más niños?

—Para mí eres perfecta—sonrió Sasuke.

—Y tú para mí—susurró Sakura.

Las ropas fueron cayendo al suelo, y las frases se fueron haciendo cada vez más inconexas hasta que, finalmente, se desvanecieron ante la pasión que los arrastró a celebrar su amor.

A las seis de la madrugada, salieron de la cama y probaron la cena que habían dejado la noche anterior. Sasuke lo había planeado todo tan bien, que tenían hasta ropa para cambiarse. Unidos, caminaron de vuelta a Court en la oscuridad y fueron a ver a Sanosuke, que seguía dormido.

Kenji había colocado los regalos bajo el árbol. Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron sus regalos. Sakura recibió un montón de cosas y, a cambio, le tendió a Sasuke un único paquete con cierta culpabilidad. Cuando Sasuke comenzó a exclamar, alborozado de recibir tal regalo, Sakura le dio un puñetazo en las costillas. Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y borró su rubor con un beso largo y apasionado, poco apropiado para el Great Hall.

—« ¿Que cómo te amo? Deja que cuente»—leyó Sasuke del libro con los ojos brillantes, puestos sobre Sakura, que no dejaba de desenvolver regalos—Sí...podría amarte así.

Sanosuke bajó en pijama. Echó un vistazo al coche de juguete y ya no tuvo ganas de abrir nada más. Condujo por el vestíbulo tocando el claxon y entró en la habitación de su abuelo.

—¡Abuelo...abuelo!

—¡La felicidad de los niños en Navidad...!—comentó Sasuke riendo—Apuesto a que Ryu se está tapando los oídos con la almohada.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sakura seguía abriendo regalos. Joyas, una enorme caja de cosméticos, otro abrigo, una pila de libros, un montón de cosas bonitas, insignificantes. Sasuke lo había comprado todo para ella.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke...y yo solo te he comprado un libro!—gimió Sakura.

—En realidad estas navidades no me ha ido nada mal, amor mío—contestó Sasuke satisfecho, atrayéndola a sus brazos—Te he conseguido a ti...y a Sanosuke.

Sakura alzó los labios para encontrarse con los de él.

—¡Como volváis a hacer eso a estas horas del día me voy a la cama!—los amenazó Ryu vestido con una bata roja de lana. Se sentó en una silla junto a la chimenea. Kenji, con su inmaculado uniforme, se colocó detrás—¡Oh, vamos, Kenji! ¡Siéntate, por el amor de Dios! Somos viejos, no vas a quedarte ahí de pie con tu rodilla artrítica. Bien, ¿dónde están mis periódicos?

_Fin_


End file.
